


A Family

by Loeka



Series: Life (Is Bitter And Sweet) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Slow Burn, and took in a tiny sasuke after the massacre, in which a civilian adopted a tiny naruto, things snowballed from there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeka/pseuds/Loeka
Summary: Sasuke vowed he’d become a great ninja. On his own, he isn’t yet. But together they are. Together, there’s nothing in the world that can stand in their way.Not even his brother.(or, Naruto with 50% less angst and 100% more fluff)(no knowledge of part 1 needed)





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Ino are here. This is unexpected.

“I thought you two were working,” he says as he drops out of stealth besides them, definitely not smirking as Sakura drops into an offensive stance. You’d think she’d be used to it by now, but no. It keeps being ridiculously easy to catch her off guard.

Ino, on the other hand, skillfully turns the defensive stance she’d been halfway through taking into a natural movement that makes it seem she already knew he was there.

“I thought you were doing the same,” she counters while Sakura halfheartedly tries to smack him for startling her. He leans out of the way of her hit, this time allowing his smirk to break free.

To no surprise, Sakura replies with another punch. This time it isn’t a halfhearted one. He dodges the worst of it but she still grazes a rib hard enough to make him want to wince.

He doesn’t of course. Wincing after goading her on would mean admitting defeat.

“You thought wrong. I was training,” he says to Ino in a tone that implies she’s a moron for assuming otherwise. She isn’t, he was working and training at the same time, but it's work that Ino should know nothing about. Not that this has ever stopped her before.

Ino replies with an indulging look that tells him she’s well aware he’s spouting bullshit.

“Don’t you ever get tired of being an asshole?” Sakura asks with more amusement than annoyance, the usual frustration caused by his sudden appearance already fading away.

“Don’t you ever get tired of being so violent?” he returns.

Sakura puts her fist on her hip and lets out a haughty sniff, telling him that him being unable to handle her awesomeness is his problem, not hers. He replies with a patronizing look. In that case, her crappy awareness skills are her problem, not his.

“Let’s just agree that the both of you are walking disasters, shall we?” Ino says with a look that tells them she’s clearly the only sane person present. He and Sakura grin, and it’s enough to make Ino join in.

“Any idea why Tsunade-sama wanted us to meet here?” Ino asks, returning to the matter at hand.

“Wait, Shisho wanted us to meet?” Sakura asks, slow on the uptake as always. It never stops surprising him how she can be so brilliant in some ways and so oblivious in others.

“Yes and I have no idea,” he answers Sakura and Ino respectively.

It’s kind of worrying that he doesn’t know what Tsunade-sama is planning. The random street she send them to doesn’t reveal any clues either. Whatever Tsunade-sama is planning isn’t bad, that much was more than clear from the amusement she showed when she ordered him to come here. Still, given that Tsunade-sama’s sense of humor is as twisted as Sakura’s, he feels perfectly justified in being worried. That’s not even mentioning the fact that the universe has it out for him and Sakura.

“You didn’t do anything to piss off Shisho, did you?” Sakura demands with a warning look. He gives an unimpressed one in return. Why does she always assume it’s his fault when people are angry? It doesn’t happen _that_ often.

“Don’t give me that look, it’s a valid question. You can’t help being an asshole.”

“Remind me why I’m friends with her again?” he directs at Ino. Who doesn’t even have the decency to hide how entertained she is by him getting roasted by Sakura. And they call him an asshole.

“She’s good target practice.”

Well, he can’t argue with that.

Sakura hits Ino. Ino could have dodged the blow completely, Sakura wasn’t aiming to hit her for certain, but he and Ino both know that the easiest way to mollify Sakura is to let her hit you. He usually doesn’t give her that satisfaction, but Ino does. She also doesn’t contain her grimace when Sakura’s fist grazes her arm. Sakura might make sure she never injures them, but she does make it hurt a little. Pointedly so.

Sakura, of course, celebrates her “victory” with a smug smile.

“But seriously, you didn’t do anything to annoy her?” she asks him because of course she does. He rolls his eyes, not amused by the accusation. He hasn’t done anything to annoy Tsunade-sama. He thinks. He’s pretty sure at least.

“Did you?” he counters with a valid question of his own.

“Of course not,” Sakura says like she doesn’t regularly piss off Tsunade-sama herself.

“I don’t think either of you did something. This time.”

Given that Ino is usually right about these things, this is a relief to hear.

“Then why–”

“I’m baaack!”

The shout makes Sakura fall silent and Ino’s eyes go wide and his own heart is skipping a beat and the voice was different, so much deeper than he’s used to but he still recognizes it, all of them do despite the fact that is wasn’t even that audible, coming from a distance away but it also came from _within the village_.

He takes off as fast he can, jumping onto the roofs and activating his Sharingan as he races in the direction that voice came from. Sakura is right besides him while Ino follows in their wake, unable to keep up with their speed and normally he’d slow down so she can keep up but right now he can’t because his heart is racing and a painful amount of hope is rising and his eyes are darting around, desperately searching...

And there he is. Standing on top of a power pole, all but glowing to his enhanced sight. Bright hair, back covered in sealing scrolls, clothes that would’ve looked fine if not for the eye searing orange it contains, and a smile that outshines the sun itself.

“Naruto!”

Sakura’s yell makes Naruto’s head snap towards her with recognition and joy, before he braces for impact as he processes how fast she’s moving. He’s just in time to keep himself from being knocked off the pole when Sakura slams into him with a hug. Moving with the hit, he embraces her back and spins her around, wonderfully familiar laughter filling the air.

“Sakura-chan!”

Sasuke realizes he’s stopped moving when Ino halts besides him but he keeps being unable to do anything but drink in the sight of his best friend.

Naruto has gotten taller. Which is a ridiculous thing to focus on, of course he’s gotten taller. It’s been two years, seven months and three days since he last saw the idiot. Even so, his height is what trips up Sasuke the most out of all the changes there are. And there are many changes. Naruto's cheeks are leaner, the baby fat gone, and his jaw has gotten a lot stronger. His hair is longer, though it’s still the same wild mess it used to be. His chakra reserves have actually gotten even more enormous, making him literally glow to his enhanced sight. His shoulders are broader, his muscles more defined, he has calluses he didn’t have before, and so much more. His Sharingan picks up every single change down to the slightest detail and compares it to the last image Sasuke captured of him, when he went away on his training trip with Jiraiya. That image is still as clear as the moment he activated his Sharingan, the memory preserved for all eternity.

This memory will forever be preserved as well.

He watches as Naruto stops spinning around and beams up at Sakura, holding her steady in his arms, her own entwined around his neck. A weight Sasuke hadn’t even realized was so heavy falls away.

He’s missed the idiot so much.

“I’ve missed you!” Naruto yells, loud as ever even with the changed voice. It’s beautiful to hear. “How are you? Did you finish the thing? Oh, and you’ll never guess what happened! I...”

Naruto trails off with confusion and rising awe, his eyes rapidly flickering over Sakura’s face as he consciously processes her changed appearance for the first time. Then Naruto _blushes_. It’s not just any blush, oh no. The dilation of his pupils, the way his pulse speeds up, the tension in his body as he suddenly becomes excruciatingly aware of all the places Sakura’s body is touching his. The involuntary glance he gives her cleavage.

Naruto thinks Sakura is _hot_.

Oh this is just perfect. Even better, Sakura is starting to blush as well! She’s actually flustered by Naruto’s reaction to her!

From the corner of his vision he sees Ino’s warm smile transform into a delighted grin, a mirror to the one he’s wearing himself. They’re going to have so much fun with this.

“Sakura-chan... you look really pretty.”

“Are you saying I wasn’t pretty before?” Sakura quips with a teasing smile that does nothing to diminish the actual _bashfulness_ she feels. Not much, but it’s definitely there, and thrown into sharp focus thanks to his Sharingan.

Naruto’s awe is drowned out by horror as he realizes what he just implied.

“No, you were! You’ve always been pretty! I just didn’t notice anymore, mostly didn’t notice because I still thought you were pretty but you were always pretty so it was normal and now it’s not–”

Naruto stops digging a hole to crawl into, his blush now caused by embarrassment as much as arousal. Sakura herself is watching him with a soft smile, basking in the babbling she hasn't heard in years. Sasuke and Ino are doing the same.

“You look really pretty, Sakura-chan,” Naruto finishes lamely, wearing a wry smile that shows he’s well aware of how awkward he sounds.

Sakura, however, doesn’t think he sounds awkward at all. Her faint blush returns, flustered all over again by Naruto’s appreciation of her looks.

“You look pretty handsome yourself, Naruto,” she says, her own words making her observe Naruto in a way she didn’t before. The slight dilation of her pupils and the subtle tension in her body reveal that her words are completely sincere. She genuinely thinks Naruto looks hot, in a way she never has before.

This just keeps getting better.

Naruto turns into a tomato, hilariously stunned and flustered by having his appreciation returned. Sasuke is so happy he’s going to remember this moment forever.

“She’s right,” Ino says, making Naruto and Sakura remember that there exists a world beyond the two of them. “You’ve gotten hot, Naruto.”

It’s true, he has. Weird to think of the idiot as hot, but that doesn’t change the fact that he is.

“Ino!” Naruto cheers and it’s all the encouragement Ino needs to leap forward. Naruto and Sakura quickly adjust their position so Naruto can hold Sakura steady with one arm, his other catching Ino as she joins in on the hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Ino breathes into his ear, embracing him like her life depends on it. Naruto hugs her back just as tightly.

“I’ve missed you too,” he returns softly, choked up in a way he wasn’t before. It makes Sasuke’s own throat tighten because Naruto is really here. The loud, hyperactive idiot he calls his best friend is finally back.

He’s finally home.

Ino keeps hugging Naruto a moment longer, before she pulls herself together and leans back so she can meet Naruto’s gaze. She’s wearing a smile that’s about twenty percent teasing, one hundred percent pure joy.

“So, what about me? Am I still pretty as well?”

Naruto’s smile turns foxy, the sight making Sasuke even more choked up. He’s missed the idiot so much. So has Sakura, watching Ino’s and Sakura’s reunion with misty eyes. His own eyes are starting to sting as well, but there’s no way he’s going to ruin this memory by blurring it with tears.

“Don’t be silly, Ino, you aren’t pretty. You’re fabulous.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Ino says with a flip of her hair, pleased with the validation of how amazing she looks. She becomes even more pleased when Naruto looks her over with genuine appreciation, consciously processing the changes the past years have brought. Though his appreciation is platonic in a way it wasn’t with Sakura.

“You look even better than Rukia now,” he declares.

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Ino says, shamelessly posing on his arm to show off her best angle. And to show off her distinctive grey coat. Naruto had already noticed it of course, but her pose draws his attention to it again, as Ino intended. She's as proud of her position in T&I as Sakura is of her own position in the hospital.

“I’m not an idiot,” Naruto says and the opening is impossible to resist.

“You really are.”

His words make Naruto focus on him. The way he lights up makes Sasuke feel ridiculously mushy.

“Sasuke! You’re still a bastard!”

Naruto is utterly delighted by this.

“He’s gotten even worse since you left,” Sakura happily informs him. Ino smirks with agreement.

“He’s gotten more extra as well,” Naruto says with a mischievousness he’s waited so long to see again. “Seriously, the whole point of a shirt is to cover your chest, not flaunt it. Even little kids know that.”

“That’s rich coming from a guy who still thinks bright orange is a good color to wear,” he retorts with a grin he couldn’t contain even if he wanted to. Naruto laughs, and Sasuke swears the world brightens even further than the Sharingan always causes._

“Well, bastard?” Naruto says with a cheekiness the years haven’t changed one bit. “Aren’t you going to give me a hug?”

If he insists.

Naruto’s eyes widen and he starts adjusting his stance as he realizes what Sasuke is about to do, Sakura and Ino realizing and reacting at the same time.

“Wait don’t–”

Too late.

Sasuke slams into the three of them hard enough to make Naruto lose his balance and fast enough to get a decent hold on all three of them. The benefits of having his Sharingan active.

They topple off the pole with satisfying yells from all three. It takes effort but he manages to prevent Naruto from recovering his balance, Ino from slithering out his grip, and he even manages to keep Sakura trapped in his embrace as well. That last is the greatest accomplishment of all.

They hit the roof with a glorious smack, the sound complimented by various sounds as all three of them have the wind knocked out of them.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had his landing cushioned very nicely indeed. The three of them make for comfy pillows.

Naruto laughs and it’s enough to make Sakura and Ino join in. Sasuke feels his grin grow even wider as he looks down at the idiot squashed beneath him, so happy he doesn’t know what to do with it all.

“Welcome home, Naruto.”

Naruto beams up at him and crushes him, Sakura and Ino together in a hug. Not that Sasuke is complaining.

“It’s good to be home,” Naruto says softly, showing a happiness that Sasuke is so grateful to engrave into his mind for the rest of his life. Sasuke shifts his hold on Sakura and Ino so he can better include Naruto in his embrace. Sakura and Ino join in on the group hug and Sasuke’s breath hitches as he’s overwhelmed by joy. Two years, seven months and three days, but Naruto is finally back where he belongs. Two years, seven months and three days, but the four of them are finally back together.

Konoha better watch out. When the four of them are together, there’s nothing in the world that can stand in their way.

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

Ino isn’t on their team.

He knew all of them couldn’t be on the same team of course, it’s a miracle he got placed with Naruto and Sakura both, but...

But Ino isn’t on their team. She isn’t going to go on missions with them. She’s going to go on missions with other people instead.

They’ll no longer be together.

It’s always been the four of them. Even before, she, Naruto and Sakura were his best friends. They only grew closer after.

And now they’re on different teams.

Sasuke supposes he should be grateful. When he heard they’d be placed on three-men teams, he started bracing himself for the worst. He expected the four of them to be placed on different teams all together. Even at best, he thought he’d be placed with one of them at most. Having Naruto _and_ Sakura on his team is more than he dared hope for.

But Ino isn’t on their team.

He isn’t the only one feeling conflicted. Naruto and Sakura had cheered when they heard the three of them are on the same team, but they soon realized what that means for Ino as well. Sakura is the most affected, watching Ino with glassy eyes and biting down her lip, on the verge of crying. All four of them are best friends, but Sakura and Ino are like him and Naruto. They’re _best_ best friends.

And Ino isn’t on a team with _any_ of them.

Ino is looking at them with a brave smile, trying and failing to hide how affected she is. She’s happy for them, she really is, but she’s also hurt.

This isn’t fair.

Sasuke pays attention to Iruka-sensei again when he says Ino’s name. She’s on a team with Shikamaru and Choji. That’s... okay. Ino is friends with them. Not as close as she is with him, Naruto and Sakura, but they’re friends. And their clans are close. Her being on a team with them is okay. It is.

It has to be.

When Iruka-sensei dismisses them for lunch, the four of them waste no time in going to their usual planning spot.

“This isn’t fair!”

Sasuke scowls. Hearing Sakura say it makes it impossible to deny that this is _not fair_. It’s also stupid. Why can’t the four of them stay together? Who even thinks that teams need to be three people instead of four? Morons, that’s who.

“It’s fine–” Ino tries to assure them while hugging a now crying Sakura, but Naruto cuts her off before she can finish.

“No it isn’t! You need to be on our team, not boring Shikamaru’s. We’re awesome! It’s stupid to split us up!”

It is.

“We need to tell Iruka-sensei to put you on our team!”

That’s a great idea. Why didn’t he think of this? Iruka-sensei put the teams together. He can change them as well.

Their plan cheers up Sakura as well.

“Yes, we do! And if Iruka-sensei says no, we’ll _make_ him say yes.”

They will. If Iruka-sensei thought their ambushes were bad before, he’s going to get a nasty surprise.

Naruto agrees completely. He’s wearing a mixture of the shifty expression he gets when coming up with a plan of attack, and the stubborn look that means he’s going to succeed no matter what.

“We’re going to make him put you on our team no matter what, dattebayo!”

“No.”

Sasuke frowns, confused. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

Judging from Naruto’s and Sakura’s own confusion, he did.

Ino keeps giving them a stubborn look. She still looks like she want to cry a little, a lot even, but the stubbornness is real in a way her previous brave front wasn’t.

“You’re not going to try to make me change teams.”

“Why not?” Sakura demands, hurt by Ino’s refusal. Sasuke is hurt as well. Doesn’t Ino want to be on their team?

“Because it won’t work!” Ino bursts out, angry in a way that makes only confuses him further. It also really annoys him. Why does she think it won’t work? Sure, it won’t be _easy_ , but the four of them can do anything. They can get Ino on their team as well.

Except Ino doesn’t think they can.

“Genin teams are _always_ made up of three people.”

They are? He knew they always work in teams, but always in teams of three?

“It’s been like that forever. They won’t change it just for us. And they _definitely_ won’t change my team. We’re Ino-Shika-Cho. Our clans are made to work together. Not putting us together would be stupid.”

Just like that, Sasuke realizes.

“You knew.”

Ino’s flinch reveals that he’s right. She knew. And she didn’t tell.

“Knew what?” Naruto asks because of course the idiot doesn’t get it. And of course Sakura doesn’t either, watching him and Ino with the same confusion Naruto is showing.

“She knew she was going to be put on a team with Shikamaru and Choji!” Sasuke snaps, so angry and hurt because Ino _knew_. Why didn’t she tell them? They’re friends!

Ino becomes more guilty and that’s good! She should feel guilty! And she shouldn’t feel hurt because _she knew and she didn’t tell_. She has no right to feel hurt.

“What?” Sakura yells and jerks out of Ino’s embrace, as betrayed as he is. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Yeah, Ino, what the hell?” Naruto demands, also betrayed because of course he is because Ino should have told!

“I _suspected_ I was going to be put on a team with them,” Ino has the nerve to try to defend herself. “I didn’t know for sure.”

That’s a load of crap. Ino definitely knew for sure. She wouldn’t be feeling so guilty if she didn’t.

“Yes you did,” Sakura snaps, just as aware as he is what a load of crap Ino’s excuse is. Sasuke only becomes more angry when Ino’s mask crumbles and she looks like she’s about to start crying. She has no right to feel bad when _she knew and she didn’t tell_.

“I hoped I was wrong.” And then Ino starts crying and that makes him feel even worse and that only makes him more angry and this isn’t _fair_.

Naruto immediately hugs Ino, because the idiot never stays angry for long. Not even when he really should. Sakura hugs Ino as well, because while Sakura might be able to stay angry with most people, she can't with Ino.

“Shh, it’s okay, Ino," Naruto says while stroking her back. "We’ll still be friends, I promise.”

Wait, what? Why does Naruto need to promise that? Of course they’ll still be friends.

Won’t they?

“But what if we aren’t?” Ino wails and now Sasuke is starting to panic because what’s going on, why is she acting like this, why does she think they won’t be friends anymore? “You’re going to go on missions without me and I won’t see you anymore but you’ll still see each other and what if you won’t want to meet anymore and then we won’t talk anymore and you won’t want to be friends anymore!”

That... is the stupidest thing he’s ever heard.

“That’s stupid!” Naruto yells, taking the words right out of his mouth. “We’d never abandon you, Ino. You’re our friend!”

“And you’re my _best_ friend,” Sakura says fiercely. “I’m not ever leaving you.”

Of course she won’t. None of them will. Ino is being stupid.

To his relief, Ino’s crying lessens. Hopefully she realizes she’s being stupid too.

“You promise?”

Ino does not realize she’s being stupid. Seriously, did she not hear Naruto before?

“I _promise_ ,” the idiot repeats anyway, hugging her even more tightly.

“I promise too,” Sakura says and then they all turn to look at him. Naruto and Sakura with expectation, and Ino with fear and hope. He gives them a scowl that lets them know exactly how annoyed he is.

“I don’t have to promise anything.”

Ino actually has the nerve to look like she’s about to start crying again.

“Obviously we’re staying friends.” Why does he even need to say this? And to Ino of all people. He’s used to Naruto and Sakura being stupid, but Ino is supposed to be the smart one.

“Don’t be a bastard, bastard.”

He’s not being a bastard. If Naruto wasn’t such an idiot, he’d know that too.

“Promise her.”

He lets out a annoyed sigh, so fed up with this whole stupid thing. But Naruto will keep harassing him until he gives in. So will Sakura. Even more than Naruto, because she’s giving him the glare that means he better give in, or else.

Seriously, Ino is smiling now. She no longer needs him to promise the obvious, which means he shouldn’t have to do this.

He does it anyway.

“I promise too.”

Okay, _maybe_ it was worth saying it. Ino’s smile is bigger now and her tears are completely gone. She wipes her cheeks dry and lifts her chin in that stubborn way of hers.

“I promise too,” she says, because why not have her state the obvious as well. “The four of us are going to be best friends forever.”

Sakura squeals and smothers Ino in a hug, while Naruto laughs and embraces them both. Then Naruto gives him the mischievous look that never spells anything good. Before Sasuke can decently brace himself, Naruto’s hand lashes out and grabs hold of his arm.

Sasuke is dragged into the group hug with a startled yell that’s definitely not a squeak. He scowls at them all, crossing his arms and refusing to hug them back because this whole thing is just ridiculous. Still, as the other three laugh like morons, he feels himself smile a little as well.

Ino isn’t on their team. But she’s still their friend.

She always will be.

After the ridiculous drama is finally over, they go find Shikamaru and Choji and have lunch with them. They’re Ino’s teammates after all. They should get to know them better. Not that they don’t know them, they’ve been classmates for years, but it’s different now. They’re Ino’s teammates. They need to know them better.

They also need to warn them that if they let Ino get hurt, they are going to _destroy_ them. Ino can take care of herself of course, but the warning still needs to be delivered.

It’s pretty satisfying to see Shikamaru and Choji become a little scared. A lot scared even. Good.

Ino pretends to be annoyed by them threatening Shikamaru and Choji, but it’s obvious she’s pleased by it. Naruto pretends that they’re only joking even though they really aren’t.

He and Sakura don’t bother to hide that they _definitely_ mean it.

Still, aside from the lingering unease at Ino not being on their team, lunch is mostly fun. Naruto, Sakura and Ino chatter like crazy, as is normal. Shikamaru and Choji being included is less normal, but it isn’t bad or anything. Though Shikamaru doesn’t say much. As little as Sasuke himself does, in fact. But Choji talks more, and he’s happy to trade some of his snacks as well.

When lunch ends, they go back to class to wait for their teachers.

Team Seven is picked up first.

* * *

“You almost damaged the roof.”

The voice makes them look up. Apparently Tsunade-sama thought their reunion was missing someone.

She was correct.

Naruto beams.

“Sensei!”

Yamato-sensei, perched on a roof higher than their own, gives them a wave that’s just a touch awkward, though it’s only noticeable to someone who knows him well. Sensei is overjoyed to see Naruto of course, that’s more than clear just from the smile he’s wearing. But he’s unsure if Naruto will be as happy to see him as he is to see Naruto.

Yamato-sensei can be insecure about the most ridiculous of things.

Naruto wastes no time in putting Sensei’s fears to rest. Scrambling out from beneath them, Naruto jumps up and tackles Yamato-sensei with a hug.

“I’ve missed you!”

Sensei hugs Naruto back, his smile becoming bigger. A lot of the time Yamato-sensei’s expressions are deliberate, but right now it’s all natural. Sasuke savors the sight a moment longer, before turning off his Sharingan and tucking the memory away to revisit whenever he’s feeling down.

Shaking off the usual sense of the world suddenly becoming dull and out of focus, he jumps up and lands next to Naruto, needing to stay close to him. Sakura and Ino apparently feel the same way, landing on Naruto’s other side right after he does.

“You’ve gotten taller,” Sensei says instead of saying that he missed Naruto as well, because Yamato-sensei sucks at talking about his feelings.

“Nah, you’ve just gotten shorter, Yamato-sensei,” Naruto quips with a cheeky grin. Yamato-sensei lets out the huff of air that passes for his form of laughter.

“I’m not your sensei anymore,” he says while letting go of Naruto, apparently recovered enough from Naruto’s return that he feels the need to correct the way Naruto addressed him. Like Naruto is going to listen any better than him or Sakura. Sensei really should just give in to the inevitable.

“You’ll always be my sensei, Sensei.”

Yamato-sensei gives Naruto a rueful look, well aware that trying to get him to change his mind is a lost cause. Doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying, though. Honestly, Yamato-sensei is acting like he wouldn’t be incredibly disappointed if Naruto, or he and Sakura for that matter, ever stopped calling him Sensei.

“You done with the mushy stuff yet, brat?”

The question makes him glance down at the street where Jiraiya is standing. He'd noticed Jiraiya before of course, but right now it's impossible to pay attention to nyone but Naruto. As proven when his gaze is immediately drawn back to the idiot when he lets out a dramatic yell.

“Never!”

The exclamation is followed by Naruto snatching his and Sakura’s hands with unexpected speed, before the idiot yanks them forward hard enough to nearly make him twist free on instinct. He manages to catch the reflex in time.

Naruto smothers all of them with another hug.

“Team Seven is finally together again!”

Sasuke couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to. He hugs Naruto and Yamato-sensei as well, feeling Sakura’s arms cross his as she does the same.

“Get ready to get your asses handed to you.”

Ino sounds way too smug.

“We are going to destroy you,” Sakura vows, because even among their group of competitive overachievers, Sakura makes the rest of them seem positively moderate.

She’s right, though. They’re going to destroy Ino’s team. It’s high time they put the win-loss ratio back to where it belongs.

“Spar later,” Jiraiya interjects. “I need to borrow your teacher for awhile.”

“I’m not his teacher anymore,” Yamato-sensei says with a bite that was missing before. He, Naruto and Sakura might be able to get away with “wrongly” addressing Yamato-sensei, but woe be any other who tries. Even if that other is one of the legendary Sannin.

“Kid, that brat hasn’t once stopped comparing me to you. You’re his teacher.”

Yamato-sensei frowns, half because he’s annoyed by Jiraiya calling him a kid, half because he’s wondering if Jiraiya is messing with him. The implication that Naruto found Jiraiya of the Sannin _lacking_ when compared to Yamato-sensei couldn’t be more clear after all.

Naruto has no trouble confirming this implication.

“He’s right, I never shut up about you. You’re a much better teacher than Pervy Sage.”

Yamato-sensei’s eyes widen the slightest bit, in the way they only do when he’s completely caught off guard. The curve of his lips reveals that he’s caught off guard in a very good way.

But then, being told that you’re better at something than one of the Sannin is an amazing compliment.

Jiraiya grumbles something under his breath that pointedly sounds like _ungrateful brat_. Naruto’s smile turns cheeky. He lowers his voice to a conspirative whisper that just happens to carry to where Jiraiya is standing.

“Pervy Sage doesn’t like being told that someone is better at something than he is. It’s a great way to get him to put in more effort.”

“I heard that!” Jiraiya says like that wasn’t the whole point of Naruto’s antics.

“Yamato-sensei is still a better teacher than you!” Naruto retorts without missing a beat. The fact that he’s bantering doesn’t diminish his sincerity in any way. Yamato-sensei is very flattered. “But you’re a good teacher too, Pervy Sage,” Naruto adds, because Naruto doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. Well no, he does, but it takes a _lot_ to trigger it.

Jiraiya lets out an unimpressed sound that’s belied by how pleased he looks.

“Let go of your perfect teacher, brat. I need to borrow him and go see Tsunade.”

“But I don’t need to go?” Naruto asks while letting go of them, the rest of them following his example. Sasuke is genuinely surprised that he got the implied message from Jiraiya’s words. Seems Naruto isn’t as big an idiot as he used to be.

It’s an oddly uncomfortable realization.

“Thought you’d want to go home first.”

The way Naruto lights up reveals that Jiraiya thought right.

“Is she home?” Naruto demands while looking at him.

“She is.” Or she should be at least.

“Then let’s go!”

Naruto has barely finished speaking before he dashes off, running over the rooftops. Sasuke shares a helpless smile with Sakura and Ino. Naruto might no longer be quite the idiot he was before, but he’s still a hyperactive mess.

It’s a comforting realization.

“Meet me at Training Ground Three in two hours,” Yamato-sensei tells him and Sakura.

“All right. See you then, Sensei,” Sakura says before catching up to Naruto with a Body Flicker. Ino gives Yamato-sensei a friendly wave of farewell before doing the same. Sasuke follows their example after nodding his own farewell.

Naruto’s gaze darts towards them when they catch up, but that’s the only sign of acknowledgement he gives. Sasuke is honestly surprised that he doesn’t just Body Flicker home. He clearly wants to waste as little time as possible.

The reason for the delay is revealed by the way Naruto’s gaze keeps darting around. He isn’t searching for anything in particular. Just drinking in the sights he hasn’t seen in years. Sasuke foresees a lot of wandering through the village in Naruto’s near future.

When they start nearing their home, Naruto loses all interest in his surroundings. He speeds up, nowhere near his or Sakura’s top speed, but it’s still an impressive display.

They cross the perimiter without any attempt to hide their approach or identity. Naruto halts in front of the door, all but vibrating in place with excitement. And with nerves. He runs his hands through his hair in a futile attempt to tame it and straightens his clothes as best he can. It’s both amusing and endearing. Sasuke can’t remember the last time he saw Naruto act like this.

Naruto flicks off the dust clinging to him with a relatively small burst of chakra, and then he actually starts going over his clothes by touch to see if he missed anything. Sasuke rolls his eyes and gently kicks the idiot’s ankle. He’s even nice enough to keep from dirtying Naruto’s clothes when he does.

“You look fine.” Not that this matters. Naruto could roll around in a dumpster and still be welcomed with open arms.

“You don’t think I should change?” the idiot asks Sakura and Ino, because why should he take Sasuke’s word for it.

“You look great,” Sakura assures him, clearly biting back the urge to tease him about his uncharacteristic self-conscious behavior.

Hilariously, Naruto blushes, the compliment hitting him in a way it never has before. No wait, it has. Back when they were kids and he had that huge crush on Sakura. That was so long ago as to be forever, though.

Still, even with Sakura’s word holding weight as it hasn’t in ages, Naruto keeps being nervous.

“Very handsome and mature,” Ino lies. The handsome part, sure, he’ll give the idiot that, but Naruto definitely doesn’t look mature. Older, but not mature. Sasuke resists the urge to point this out though. For once, his teasing wouldn’t be appreciated.

Naruto gives Ino a grateful smile, comforted by her talent to say exactly what you need to hear when you need to hear it. He takes a fortifying breath and straightens his shoulders, looking at the door like he’s preparing for battle.

“Right. Here goes.”

He rings the bell. It doesn’t take long for familiar footsteps to come closer, the sound making Naruto’s breathing deepen like he’s expecting an ambush. He’s wound so tight that Sasuke half expects him to rupture a muscle any moment now.

The door opens.

Meiri’s eyes widen with shock and her jaw drops, mind blank as she looks at the sight she can’t believe is real.

Naruto, ruining all his efforts to look mature, smiles bashfully and gives her a nervous wave.

“Hi, Nee-chan.”

Meiri stops breathing. Then she all but throws herself at Naruto, hugging him like he’ll disappear if she doesn’t.

“Naruto,” she breathes, unable to believe he’s really here. Her reaction causes Sasuke to become overwhelmed all over again.

Naruto is _home_.

All of Naruto’s tension rushes out of him the moment Meiri embraces him, his arms coming up to embrace her back.

“Nee-chan,” he breathes just as softly, sounding like he’s about to cry. It makes the situation even more mushy. Sakura and Ino are just as affected, linking arms as they look at the sight of Naruto finally being home again.

The mushiness doesn’t distract from how strange it is to see Naruto and Meiri hug like this. It used to be that Meiri had to kneel down in order for Naruto to be face to face with her. No more. It makes the weirdness of Naruto’s height hit him all over again.

Meiri laughs, the loud sound she only makes when she’s overwhelmed by joy. 

It makes Naruto hug her even more fiercely, slight trembles running through him as he loses the battle against his tears. Which makes Sasuke’s briefly lose his own battle as well. Sakura and Ino aren’t doing any better.

Ino and Sakura step closer to him and Sakura links her arm with his. Today is turning out to be a very mushy day.

He’s definitely not complaining.

Meiri pulls back enough that she can meet Naruto’s gaze.

“Oh, look at you,” she breathes while cupping his cheeks, her thumbs stroking over his whiskers. “You’ve gotten so _big_.”

“I’m not a brat anymore, Meiri-nee,” Naruto says with a smile that’s twenty percent cheeky, one hundred percent pure joy. Meiri’s own smile becomes even bigger, threatening to split her face. She lays her forehead against Naruto’s.

“You’ll always be my brat.”

Judging from the way Naruto sniffles and beams even brighter, he’s perfectly content with being her brat forever. A few more tears escape Meiri as well. She seems incapable of taking her hands off Naruto, stroking his cheeks, combing her fingers through his hair, tracing his ears. All the while Naruto keeps holding her like he’s never going to let her go again.

“Sasu-nii!”

Sasuke bends down and picks up Obito when he races over like always. Obito plants a kiss on his cheek, because kissing is how you show you care. Sasuke obligingly kisses him back and discreetly flicks the saliva off his cheek. Obito's kisses are often of the wet variety.

Obito’s arrival draws Naruto’s gaze and awe rises as he sees just how much Obito has grown. Doesn’t take long for his gaze to return to Meiri though. With a brief detour to Kakashi and Rin as they join them in the hallway. Rin, comfortably held by Kakashi, is watching Naruto half with a suspicion someone so tiny shouldn’t be capable of, half with an intense desire to touch his flashy hair.

Kakashi is watching Naruto with a warm smile, just as happy as the rest of them to finally have him back home. Naruto himself becomes even more awestruck when he sees Rin. She’d only been a month old when he left, and the difference is even more staggering than it is with Obito. It takes a moment before he can tear his eyes away from her and meet Kakashi’s gaze, but when he does, he actually manages to beam even brighter.

Sasuke hands Obito over to Ino when he calls her name and starts reaching for her. Obito thoroughly wipes his lips before kissing her, because Ino and drool aren’t compatible in any way.

Meiri keeps touching Naruto, part of her still unable to believe he’s really here. When Naruto meets her gaze again, her smile becomes even bigger and she nuzzles his nose.

Naruto nuzzles her back and closes his eyes, all but melting as he basks in her affection. Then he opens his eyes and his smile becomes mischievous.

“You know, Nee-chan, there’s a really neat thing about being bigger.”

“And what’s that, brat?” Meiri returns, her smile turning into a grin. More than willing to play along with literally anything Naruto has in mind.

Naruto’s smile turns foxy.

“This.”

Shifting his hold on her faster than Meiri can process, Naruto lifts her up and spins her around. Her laughter is startled and delighted, encouraging Naruto to spin around faster, though he’s careful not to spin so fast that Meiri will become dizzy. Sasuke watches the scene with a smile, happier than he can remember being.

He hopes that Naruto will stay home forever.

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

“–and that’s when he said we have to do another test! That’s stupid! We passed, we’re real ninja now. We don’t need another test.”

Sasuke agrees completely. They trained, they studied, they passed. Having another test is just stupid. And unfair. Ino didn’t get another test.

“Ino didn’t get another test,” Naruto continues, taking the words right out of his mouth.

“Jounin teachers get to choose for themselves whether or not to give another test,” Kakashi says, having way too much fun with this whole stupid thing. There’s nothing funny about this. “Apparently Asuma felt that Ino didn’t need to be tested further.”

 _Because she’s better than you_.

Sasuke glares, so not amused by the silent addition. An untrue one. Yeah, Ino is better at some things, but they’re better at others. And in direct combat, he beats her more often than not. And his overall grades are better.

Naruto’s scowl deepens, just as annoyed by Kakashi’s “teasing” as he is.

“Stop being a bastard, bastard,” Meiri says and her support does make him feel a little better. Even if she does look like she’s having way too much fun as well.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kakashi lies. “I’m simply explaining why they’re getting another test.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, Naruto doing the same.

Meiri gives Kakashi a warning look that would be a lot more comforting if she’s stop smiling. There’s nothing to smile about.

Kakashi’s responds by pulling her closer and nuzzling her hair. He’s always touchy-feely with Meiri, but it’s gotten so much worse since she got pregnant again.

“Really, you’re acting like you aren’t going to pass,” Kakashi continues with false innocence, the insult coming through loud and clear. Sasuke glares, even more annoyed than before. It only becomes worse when Kakashi ignores Meiri’s warning look, a lot stronger than the one she gave before. Kakashi can be such an asshole.

“Don’t be stupid,” Naruto snaps, as unimpressed with Kakashi’s behavior as he is. “Obviously we’re going to pass.”

“Damn straight you will,” Meiri says, making him feel a little better. At least Meiri is being nice about this whole stupid thing. Mostly nice.

Naruto smiles, cheered up by Meiri’s encouragement as always.

“Yeah, we’re going to kick ass!”

“We’re going to kick _his_ ass,” Sasuke adds with all the viciousness Yamato’s stupid test deserves. Then he scowls at Kakashi when he has the nerve to chuckle. Does he think they can’t do it? They’ll show him.

“Remember that he’s a Jounin.”

So?

“He’s a bit out of your league.”

The way he says it makes it clear that Kakashi thinks Yamato is a _lot_ out of their league. Asshole.

Naruto’s smile transforms into another scowl. He crosses his arms and gives Kakashi a look that shows him exactly how done he is with his behavior.

“We aren’t going to fight him _alone_ , Nekonin. It’s three on one.”

Kakashi looks even more entertained. It’s incredibly insulting. Okay, fine, they can’t beat him even when it’s four on one, but Kakashi knows how they fight. Yamato doesn’t.

“Who says you need to fight him?”

Meiri’s question makes him falter. It’s obvious that they need to fight him. Isn’t it?

Naruto tilts his head and squints at nothing in a way he only does when he’s thinking about something very deeply.

“...Huh. You’re right. He never said we have to fight him.”

“He said it was survival training,” Sasuke counters but he sounds uncertain even to his own ears. It had seemed obvious that “survival training” meant some kind of sparring, but now that he’s thinking about it... it could mean something else. Maybe they need to evade Yamato instead? Or they need to show they can survive without his help?

“Surviving doesn’t mean fighting,” Naruto points out and okay, hearing it out loud does make it obvious that those things aren’t the same.

“It really doesn’t,” Meiri says, the weird tone making Sasuke refocus on her. Meiri is still smiling, but it kind of looks like she wants to grimace as well. She’s been looking like that a lot ever since they graduated a week ago.

She’s been worrying a lot since they graduated.

She shouldn’t. They’re going to be fine.

They’re no longer weak.

“Fortunately, you two are smart enough to know that,” Kakashi says while stroking Meiri’s arm. Sasuke feels himself straighten with pleasure. It takes a lot for Kakashi to compliment them and he never does it unless he means it. Yeah, he said it to comfort Meiri, but Kakashi wouldn’t have said it unless he really believed it. It makes him feel proud. It makes Naruto feel proud as well.

It also makes him certain that Meiri is right. There are good odds that the test won’t involve sparring.

Meiri lets out a sigh closes her eyes while leaning further into Kakashi’s embrace. It’s more than just worry, she’s tired as well. Sasuke is only a little surprised by this. Meiri got tired a lot the last time she was pregnant too. Still, Kakashi didn’t run away this time. He thought that meant it would take longer before she started getting tired again.

“You are,” she says and it makes him even more pleased. Meiri’s compliments are much easier to earn than Kakashi’s, but it’s still nice to hear.

“Don’t worry, Nee-chan,” Naruto says with a bright smile. “We’ll protect each other.”

Obviously.

Meiri’s smiles in the way she only does for Naruto, cheered up by him like always.

“And you’ll run away if a fight is hopeless,” she still says firmly, making him roll his eyes. She’s only said that a million times ever since they graduated.

“And we’ll go get help,” he finishes before she can, giving her an unimpressed look to show that _they know_. She doesn’t need to keep repeating it.

Meiri grins, pleased with his reaction. Hopefully that means she won’t tell them this again. Today at least.

“So have you thought about what you’re taking with you tomorrow?” Kakashi asks.

“Everything,” Naruto answers immediately. Sasuke nods his agreement. Yamato said they should take with them everything they think they need to survive. They intend to do just that.

He’s betting Yamato has no idea what they consider “everything” to be. Yamato is going to regret telling them this.

“Will you help?” Naruto asks Kakashi, already knowing what the answer will be.

“I suppose I could give some pointers.”

“And you’re having breakfast,” Meiri adds firmly, surprising him.

“But Nee-chan, Yamato said we’d throw up,” Naruto reminds her.

“And if you don’t have breakfast, you’ll faint.”

...That’s a good point. Training takes energy. They won’t have energy if they don’t eat.

“I wouldn’t faint,” Naruto says like it’s supposed to be obvious. Which it is. Naruto wouldn’t faint, but that’s because Naruto is weird. It takes _ridiculously_ much just to make him get tired, and he always recovers ridiculously fast as well. Sasuke is so jealous of that. “But I guess I’d get tired pretty soon,” the idiot finishes like it’s supposed to mean something. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Pretty soon for Naruto means something completely different for normal people.

“Why did Yamato tell us not to eat if it would be bad for us?” Sasuke asks Kakashi.

“Why did he indeed.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the answer that answers nothing at all. Kakashi often does that, but he always does it for a reason. Specifically, he does it because he wants them to figure out the answer for themselves.

So why would Yamato do this?

...Oh. Oh, of course!

“This is part of the test.” Yamato wants to see if they follow orders blindly, of if they actually think about what they’re told to do. Sasuke doesn’t know if he’s annoyed or impressed.

Naruto is definitely impressed.

“That’s actually really sneaky.”

It is. Who expects a teacher to give them bad orders? Well, a good and a bad one. It’s a good idea to bring all their equipment for survival training. It’s a bad idea not to eat before a test.

Kakashi’s eye is crinkled in a proud smile. While he doesn’t compliment them out loud often, he does it a lot silently.

The smile also confirms that they’re right. This is part of the test. And they just passed it.

Take that, Yamato.

“We need to tell Sakura-chan,” Naruto says. He’s right, they need to go tell her. She definitely won’t have figured this out herself. Sakura is crazy smart in some ways, but she’s strangely stupid in others. Like Naruto.

“Let’s go,” he says, getting off the couch. Naruto jumps off as well.

“Be back for dinner,” Meiri tells them. Sasuke nods his agreement while Naruto runs over and gives her a quick hug.

“We won’t be long, Nee-chan.”

Meiri ruffles his hair, before she gives Kakashi a questioning look when he lifts his arm from her shoulders and gets to his feet.

“Obito is awake,” he explains, patting Naruto’s head when Naruto gives him a quick hug as well.

The news is surprising. Obito usually naps longer than this. But that’s not important right now.

“Already?” Meiri asks while looking at the clock with surprise, but Sasuke is focused on more important matters.

“Let’s go, idiot,” he repeats, impatient to get to Sakura. She needs to know this.

“Chill out, bastard,” Naruto says like they don’t need to leave right now. “We’ve got time.”

Sasuke lets out an annoyed sigh when Naruto, on purpose, takes his sweet time saying goodbye to “the peanut” as he calls Meiri’s baby bump. Even worse, Meiri is playing along and dragging it out even more. The playful smile she gives him reveals that she’s doing it just to mess with him.

Kakashi pats his head with mock compassion when he passes him on his way to Obito’s crib, looking way too entertained.

Sasuke is just about to snap and drag the idiot out of the house by force when Naruto decides that he’s done messing with him. After a final kiss to Meiri’s stomach, he bounces over. Finally.

“Well, bastard? What are you still standing around for?” the idiot has the nerve to say while bouncing past him. Sasuke is going to kick him as soon as they’re outside.

Naruto looks over his shoulder with the foxy grin that means he knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“Race you!”

Oh that cheating cheater! He has a head start! This isn’t fair!

Doesn’t stop Naruto from running out the door first. Sasuke _really_ wanted to tackle him while he was putting on his shoes, but the rule is no fighting inside the house.

He chases after the idiot, determined to win. And okay, maybe he isn’t _that_ annoyed by the cheating. He’s done it himself. A lot.

It isn’t cheating when he does it. He’s just being clever.

If Naruto thinks that “being clever” is going to stop him from winning this race, he has another thing coming. Good ninja win no matter what and Sasuke is going to be a _great_ one.

The others will just have to keep up if they want to be great as well.

* * *

After Naruto and Meiri separate, Naruto continues his trail of hugs with Kakashi. It’s a testament to how much Kakashi has missed him that he hugs him back instead of just patting his head.

It’s ridiculous how moved Sasuke is by Naruto still calling Kakashi a ninja cat. Kakashi isn’t doing much better.

And then Naruto introduces himself to Rin.

“Hi, Karin-chan,” he says with a warm grin, completely unaware of the mistake he just made.

Rin informs him of his mistake with a glare.

“My name is _Rin_.”

As Naruto should have known. They always refer to Rin by her nickname in their letters, and they even explained why they do. Namely, Obito used to have trouble pronouncing her full name and shortened it to Rin, and somewhere along the way, Rin decided that this is real her name instead of Karin. As they discovered when Rin started talking. She wasted no time in correcting them when they called her the “wrong” name.

“Hi, Rin-chan,” Naruto amends without missing a beat. “I’m Naruto.”

Rin clutches Kakashi’s shirt while she looks over Naruto from head to toe, even more suspicious than before. Sasuke truly doesn’t understand how someone so tiny can be so distrustful. It started a few months ago and it’s only gotten worse since then. Obito never acted like this.

But then, Obito and Rin are very different from each other.

Obito, who’s finished greeting both Ino and Sakura, now runs over to Meiri to give her a kiss as well. It’s clearly been far too long since he let her know that he loves her.

“I don’t know you,” Rin says to Naruto like it’s the most heinous crime he could possible commit.

“Karin,” Meiri says while bending down so Obito can smooch her cheek, one of only two people allowed to use Rin’s full name. Even then she and Kakashi are only “allowed” to use it when Rin is misbehaving. Which includes being rude.

Rin lets out a dramatic sigh. Aware that she’s being rude and annoyed at having it called out. Well, she's being exceptionally rude. It would be hypocritical of Meiri to call her out for anything less. 

“Hello, Naruto. I don’t know you.”

Well. That’s the best they’re going to get.

“Hello, Naruto!” Obito repeats after her with a wide smile and an enthusiastic wave, his reaction the complete opposite of his sister. “I also don’t know you!”

Ouch. It’s normal that Obito doesn’t remember him of course, he was barely two years old when Naruto left. But it still hurts to hear.

Naruto grimaces, real grief rising at Obito’s lack of recognition. But he soon shakes it off, determination rising instead.

“Hi, Obito,” he returns with an answering wave and grins when Obito waves at him even more enthusiastically. Then he returns his attention to Rin, deciding to finish winning her over first. Or try to at least. “You might not know me, Rin-chan, but I know you.”

“No you don’t,” Rin says promptly, convinced she’s in the right. Naruto bites the inside of his cheek as he resists the urge to coo over how adorable she looks. Good call.

Obito, already distracted again, runs over to Sakura and asks to be picked up so he can play with her hair. One of the few things Obito and Rin have in common is a love for flashy hair.

“Yes I do,” Naruto says to Rin and holds up his hands. “I knew you when you were just _this_ big.”

Oh, bad move. Rin hates being baby talked to.

Rin informs him of his mistake with another glare.

“No, you _didn’t_ ,” she insists, because obviously she remembers things from when she was just a few weeks old.

“He did.”

Kakashi’s statement makes Rin falter. To Rin, Kakashi is the reason why the sun rises and sets every day. If he says Naruto knew her when she was little, it must be true.

“...Is he a nice person, Daddy?”

Just like that, there’s actual progress in getting her to like Naruto. Kakashi’s next words seal the deal.

“He’s a very nice person.”

With that stamp of approval, all of Rin’s mistrust melts away. She holds out her arms and gives Naruto an impertinent look.

“Carry me.”

With a blinding smile, Naruto obeys. Rin rewards him by sticking her hands into his hair. And promptly lets out an awed gasp, her eyes going wide with wonder.

“Bito-nii, come feel,” she says softly, but having his sister say his name is enough to draw Obito’s attention as always. “It’s so _soft_.”

Obito demands that Sakura put him down and runs over to Naruto to test the softness of his hair for himself. Naruto, delighted by having the attention of both kittens, swoops up Obito with a spin that makes Obito laugh. Naruto is careful not to dislodge Rin’s hands while he spins around, and he’s rewarded by keeping hold of Rin’s undivided attention, her hands running through his hair over and over again. Obito follows her example and is promptly awed as well.

Sakura better watch out. Naruto might just offer some real competition in the hair toy department. Kakashi's spot as the favorite is in no danger whatsoever though.

Meiri is watching the three of them with her heart on her sleeve, as happy as can be. He steps closer to her and gently bumps his shoulder against hers. It makes Meiri give him a warm smile, and she grabs his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” she says and the whole gang obeys. Naruto, still having his hair petted, marvels over the living room, checking out every little thing that’s changed. Which, Sasuke suddenly realizes, is more than he realized. There are the obvious things, like the couches having been replaced, but it’s also the little things. Drawings and artwork Obito and Rin made, different toys than there used to be. New books, new plants. New pictures that don’t have Naruto in them. It all adds up.

It’s still mostly the same, though. And seeing Naruto here, seeing him inside their _home_ , causes a renewed wave of joy.

Naruto clearly wants to familiarize himself with every nook and cranny of their home again, but not as much as he wants to chatter their ears off. He also wants to give them souvenirs. Each of them gets a storage scroll filled to the brim. Each of them also gets at least one joke item. In his case, a mask shaped like a snake. Which, really? That’s Naruto’s idea of being witty? And he wonders why Sasuke calls him an idiot.

For the most part the gifts are thoughtful, though. Sometimes exceptionally so. The chokers with his clan symbol on them hit him right in the feels.

Meiri gets some novels, notebooks from all over the world, and various knick knacks Sasuke already knows will get a place of honor around the house. Kakashi gets a cooking book for dummies, making Meiri snort with laughter while Kakashi looks at Naruto with complete exasperation. Kakashi, like everyone but Meiri, gets a variety of gear as well, among which is a really nice kunai set. Meiri has a moment where she remembers that she’s the only civilian among ninja.

Kakashi also gets a copy of Jiraiya’s latest Icha Icha novel, one that isn’t in print yet. That gift inspires a lot of delight from Kakashi and Meiri both.

To Sakura’s delight, she gets some obscure medical texts. She’s even more delighted by the notebook filled with every single control exercise Naruto encountered on his travels. Ino, on the other hand, adores the rare and exotic seeds she gets. They're a mixture of flowers that have no purpose beyond being pretty, and ingredients for poison. Because Ino clearly doesn’t have enough poisons already.

Meiri has a moment where she remembers that _she’s the only civilian among ninja_.

As for Obito and Rin, they get an army of plush animals. They’re bright, colorful and sinfully soft, and they win over Obito and Rin completely. Naruto just became their best friend for at least a few days. That’s before he adds in the puzzles, coloring books, action figures, and various other toys.

“How on earth did you get enough money to pay for all this?” Meiri asks with incredulity.

“I’m lucky,” Naruto says with a grin, pleased with the reaction his gifts have inspired.

Meiri raises a brow at him, telling him some elaboration would be nice.

“I went gambling.”

Sasuke lets out a startled chuckle, amused and more than a little impressed. Naruto’s luck in games of chance is ridiculous, but he hadn’t expected the idiot to actually take advantage of it by going _gambling_.

“Those poor casino’s,” Ino says with a grin, though she doesn’t look away from the flowers she’s drawing on Obito’s arm. When Obito discovered markers _that glow_ , he wasted no time in begging Ino to make his hands look pretty. She does it best after all. Ino obligingly started drawing flowers on his hands. 

Rin, on the other hand, has built herself a throne of plushies and grabbed the most complicated puzzle she could find. Which was a puzzle meant for him, not the kids, but Rin couldn’t care less about that. Progress is slow going, this is too advanced even for her, but Rin isn't letting that stop her. She doesn't believe in silly things like not being able to do something.

Naruto is frequently glancing at her progress, slow but undeniably there. He's as incredulous as he is impressed. It’s one thing to know that Rin is a prodigy. It’s something else entirely to see it in person.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get kicked out,” Sakura says, only half joking. Naruto gives her a foxy grin, looking ridiculously pleased with himself.

“I know when to quit.”

“You really don’t,” he says without thought, Sakura and Ino voicing the same sentiment just as reflexively.

“I know when to quit when it comes to gambling,” Naruto amends without missing a beat, his grin growing even wider. Delighted by their synchronized roasting of him. “But I didn’t just buy them,” he continues and gives a nod at the small chest filled with spools of wire that Sasuke is examining. Enough to last him for a pretty decent time, depending on how careful he is with it. “That was a gift from Himura, a really cool old guy from the Land of Iron. His family has been smithing for ages. There was this evil samurai dude that was forcing him to make weapons by threatening his family, but he was, like, sneaky evil, you know? So no one knew that this guy was forcing Himura to make him weapons.”

It’s almost comforting to see that Naruto is still just as affected by Team Seven’s particular brand of “luck” as the rest of them.

“Obviously me and Pervy Sage stopped him.”

Obviously.

“And Himura was really grateful and said I could pick out any weapon and he’d make it for me, but I’m good with just kunai. Which I blow up, so it seemed like a waste to have him make some for me. But this was around the time you were telling me about that saber thingie Nekonin got you.”

Kakashi looks physically pained at having his father’s sword referred to as _that saber thingie_. Sasuke knows he looks exactly the same and he lays a protective hand on the saber’s hilt. The Chakra Saber is one of the most valuable swords in the world for _very_ good reason. And Naruto is talking about it like it’s no more special than any sword you can buy in a random weapons shop.

“And you were saying how much you love the channeling stuff, so I figured, why not have the same kind of wire?”

What.

He quickly examines the wire again. He’d noticed the metal wasn’t standard of course, but does Naruto actually mean...

He picks up a spool and sends chakra through the metal.

The metal glows.

Holy shit.

“You got me wire made out of _chakra conducting metal?_ ” How the hell did Naruto manage that? How did _the blacksmith_ manage that? This kind of metal gets so much harder to treat the less there is of it, and to make _wire_ out of it? He didn’t even know that was possible!

Tenten is going to be so jealous.

“You like?” Naruto asks like the answer isn’t obvious.

“I love.” He’s testing this out as soon as possible. Will have to be careful using it in real battle, wire is one of the easiest things to destroy. But he’s absolutely going to be using this as much he can.

He wonders how it’ll react to elemental chakra. Normal wire only allows him to send low level flames down the metal, or cause some minor shocks with lightning chakra, but with this...

Definitely testing this out as soon as possible.

“Great. Let me know how it performs, Himura was really curious about that. He’s never made ninja wire before.”

Of course he hasn’t. Who even thinks of making chakra conductive wire? Naruto, that’s who.

Wait a minute.

“You got this for free?” Yes, he said that, but Naruto got this for free? This is worth a fortune!

“What family does Himura belong to?” Ino asks before Naruto can answer, an excellent question. There’s no way this HImura is just a random blacksmith. There’s no way he’s “just” a great one. This displays a mastery no Hidden Village would let go unmonitored. The Land of Iron might have samurai instead of ninja, but Sasuke can’t imagine them reacting any differently to skill like this.

“That’s kind of the definition of a gift, bastard. And he's part of the Seijuro family.”

The name niggles at the back of his mind in a way that means he once saw it with his Sharingan. He’s pulling up the relevant information when Kakashi lets out a strangled noise, confirming that Seijuro Himura definitely isn’t just any blacksmith. This is further confirmed by the information he pulls up. He’s encountered that name in all but one book containing information of the Land of Iron, and it’s always mentioned in the same way. Namely, the Seijuro are renowned for their mastery at creating chakra conducting weapons.

Given how little information there is about the Land of Iron, the Seijuro being mentioned practically every single time shows just how influential they are.

“You know him?” Naruto asks, half genuinely curious, half pretending to be ignorant of what Kakashi’s reaction means just to mess with him.

“In a way. The Seijuro are renowned as the most talented blacksmiths in the Land of Iron.”

Translation, they’re undisputed Master Smiths. As in, the kind that definitely wouldn’t be allowed to take commissions without the General’s or the Shogun’s permission. Or rather, shouldn’t be allowed.

Naruto’s luck really is still exactly the same.

“Yeah, the old guy is really amazing,” Naruto says like he’s talking about a random guy he met on the street. “You should’ve seen his house, it was _full_ of weapons I’d never even heard of. Tenten would’ve loved it.”

Sasuke listens with helpless amusement as Naruto talks about his meeting with a Politically Important Person like it’s no big deal. The idiot hasn’t changed one bit.

Sakura, competitive as always, shares some of her own meetings with ridiculously influential people. Naruto knows about the most important ones already of course, but that still leaves a lot of “minor” absurdity for her to share.

Sasuke, not to be outdone by his teammates, adds in some of his own tales. He can’t share as many as them, a lot of the ridiculousness he’s gone through is classified, but he still has a number of stories to share.

Kakashi, Meiri and Ino share a look of complete agreement. Even after all this time, they keep being incredulous over the sheer absurdity of the messes his team keeps stumbling into. There’s a reason people believe Team Seven is cursed.

Really though, they don’t set out to end up in these situations. Things just tend to happen wherever they go. What are they supposed to do, ignore it? Yeah right. Even if they wanted to, most of the time they literally can’t.

The final victim of Team Seven’s curse soon joins them. Yamato-sensei told them to meet at their usual training field, but there’s still over an hour left when he shows up at the door.

Naturally, Naruto has a mountain of souvenirs for him as well. Yamato-sensei is especially delighted by the seeds and cuttings he gets. Unlike with Ino, these are all pretty plants Naruto encountered that he thought Yamato-sensei would enjoy.

Yamato-sensei enjoys them a lot. 

The remaining time is filled with more talking, teasing and laughing. It’s loud and chaotic, and Sasuke feels content in a way he hasn’t in ages. He wasn’t unhappy while Naruto was gone or anything, but Naruto’s absence was always at the back of his mind.

It no longer is.

He takes a few pictures with his Sharingan, ensuring he’ll remember this reunion forever. Once, he sees Kakashi lower his headband back over his own Sharingan, though of course he doesn’t see the actual taking of pictures. While Kakashi doesn’t mind letting them know what he’s doing, he never lets them actually see him capture happy memories, because Kakashi sucks at expressing his feelings even more than Yamato-sensei does. In some ways at least.

Meiri gets out the camera and joins them in taking pictures. Naruto won’t be absent from the timeline displayed in their house for much longer.

When the two hour mark nears, Sensei starts herding them out the door, because punctuality is very important to Yamato-sensei. Normally Sasuke agrees with him but this time he wouldn’t have minded being a little late. A lot late even.

Yamato-sensei, merciless as ever, ensures they’re ready to go with ten minutes to spare. A true accomplishment, given that Naruto and Meiri are dragging out their goodbye as long as possible. Honestly, Meiri is acting like Naruto is about to disappear for another two years. The feeling is understandable of course, but she’s still overreacting.

They reach the training field with less than a minute to spare.

“So what did you bring us here for, Sensei?” Naruto asks like the answer isn’t obvious. The cheeky grin he gives Yamato-sensei reveals he’s well aware of what that reason is. Good. If Naruto had actually been unaware, Sasuke would have honestly feared that he contracted some type of brain damage during his trip.

Yamato-sensei gives them a grave and serious look that definitely isn't masking a smile.

“You’ve been gone for over two years, Naruto. It only makes sense to see how much you’ve improved.”

“And just how are you planning to test his improvement?” Sakura asks with a smile, already knowing what the answer will be. Under these circumstances, there’s only one thing that would fit.

Yamato-sensei reaches into his vest and confirms their expectations.

He takes out two bells.

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

“No.”

The refusal escapes him without thought, still reeling from the most ridiculous, most unfair, most _stupid_ thing he’s ever heard.

“No?” Yamato returns in a voice that doesn’t reveal anything at all, his expression still as unreadable as before. Like he didn’t just give them a complete _bullshit_ test.

“No, we aren’t doing this!” Naruto yells, angrily waving his hands around and trying to skewer Yamato with his glare.

“All of us pass or none of us do,” Sakura joins in, clenching her fists in a way that means violence is about to happen. Sasuke crosses his arms to prevent himself from doing something he shouldn’t. Like punch Yamato in the nuts.

Yamato lowers the hand that’s holding the stupid bells and looks at them like he’s trying to figure out how serious they are. Sasuke makes his glare even fiercer, letting Yamato know that he’s dead serious about this.

“You can take your stupid test and shove it up your ass,” Naruto snaps with a glare as fierce as his.

“And by test, he means the bells,” Sakura says with the sweet smile that means she’s got murder on her mind.

Yamato doesn’t react to the threat in any way. It pisses him off even more.

Naruto’s scowl grows even deeper and he crosses his arms. Biting back the urge to keep cursing out Yamato.

Sakura, on the other hand, is fighting the urge to punch that infuriatingly calm expression from Yamato’s face. Sasuke understands completely.

None of them give in to their urges. Doing so would feel too much like admitting defeat.

Despite that, it gets so much more difficult to stay in control as the silence stretches. Seriously, what the hell is Yamato thinking? Giving them a test where one of them is _guaranteed_ to fail? That’s bullshit. It’s like they’re being punished for graduating and that makes no sense at all. All of them deserve to graduate.

His respect for Yamato had already been low to begin with, but this has made it hit rock bottom. In fact, he _wants_ to fail. Repeating their year is worth it if it means they get another teacher than this asshole.

“I wasn’t expecting a reaction like this,” Yamato says, breaking the silence at last.

“That seems like a pretty big oversight on your part, sensei,” Sakura says with another murderously sweet smile, the title delivered in the most insulting way possible. Annoyingly, Yamato doesn’t seem bothered by her words in any way.

Sakura scowls, as frustrated by the lack of reaction as he is. She takes out her frustration by stomping down the earth hard enough to crack it. Again, Yamato doesn’t react beyond glancing down at the damage she did.

“Yeah, that’s real stupid of you,” Naruto goads, trying to break through Yamato’s aggravating calm.

Yamato ignores him as easily as he ignored Sakura. He looks at the three of them like he’s considering his next move.

“...Why do you think I’m giving you this test?”

“Because you’re an asshole?” Naruto asks sarcastically but Sasuke is far more focused on Sakura’s retort.

“There’s an actual reason?”

Yes. Yes, there actually is.

“You’re testing our loyalty.” It makes sense, it makes so much sense. Of course this isn’t about getting the bells. This is about seeing whether they’ll work together no matter what. It’s to see if they’ll protect each other no matter what.

It’s to make sure none of them are like That Man.

“He’s testing our what now?” Naruto asks with a frown.

“Of course,” Sakura says at the same time, wide eyes meeting his own as she gets it as well.

“He’s testing us to see if we’ll turn on each other,” he explains to the idiot, most of his attention on Yamato. Yamato didn’t react to his words but Sasuke knows he’s right. He can’t even be mad about being tricked like this.

Not when it lets him prove that he isn’t like That Man.

“Wait, so if we agreed to take the test, we would’ve failed?” Naruto’s eyes widen to saucers before he clasps his hands together and looks at Yamato like a hopeful puppy. “Does that mean we pass?”

“No.”

“What? Why not?” Sakura demands, taking the words right out of his mouth. “We proved our loyalty. We pass.”

 _Or else_.

Once again, Yamato is completely unaffected by her threat.

“That isn’t the only reason for this test.”

It isn’t?

“What’s the other reason?” Naruto demands, no longer angry, just very excited.

He’s no longer worried that they’re going to fail. Which, obviously they aren’t. They might not have finished the test yet, but they’ve figured out the most important part. Now they just need to figure out the rest.

So what’s the other reason Yamato has for doing this? Reasons? He never said there was only one other reason after all.

“If I tell you, it ruins the purpose of the test,” Yamato explains to the idiot, but Sasuke is more focused on figuring out the remaining reasons. The most important reason was to make sure they aren’t like That Man. What else?

“Not just our loyalty...” Sakura mutters, chewing her bottom lip as she tries to figure it out as well. Naruto squints at nothing and joins them in brainstorming.

“This is supposed to be survival training,” Naruto says slowly, apparently having an idea of what the solution might be. “Did you want to see what we think survival means?”

“Yes.”

The lack of anything more reveals that there’s still at least one other reason for the test.

“It’s supposed to simulate a survival _mission_ ,” Sakura emphasizes, convinced that she’s figured it out. Strangely, she looks a lot less excited than she should be. There is some excitement, but mostly she looks... solemn. “Sometimes you get a mission you know you won’t survive.”

What.

“That’s stupid,” Naruto says, taking the words right out of his mouth.

Sakura rolls her eyes, losing her unnervingly grave air.

“I’m not saying we’re going to die. I’m saying we might get missions where people _think_ we’re going to die.”

“What will you do if that happens?”

The questions draws their attention back to Yamato. Yamato still looks unreadable, but just the fact that he asked means that Sakura is on the right track.

“If you’re given a mission where you’re told one of you is guaranteed to die,” Yamato continues in that voice that reveals nothing at all, “what will you do?”

“Take it of course,” Naruto replies without hesitation, completely catching him off guard. Why would Naruto take a mission like that? “There’s no way any of us would die.”

Ah. That makes a lot more sense.

“Arrogance will get you killed,” Yamato says, still without any sign of what he's thinking. It’s really annoying.

Sakura puts her fist on her hip and gives Yamato a smug smile.

“It isn’t arrogance if it’s true.”

No it isn’t. But she still sounds pretty arrogant. Yeah, they’re no longer weak, but they aren’t strong enough yet either.

“And just because people _think_ we’re going to die, doesn’t mean we will,” Naruto repeats her previous words, putting his hands behind his head with a cocky grin. “It just means we have to be more sneaky.”

“What if you aren’t sneaky enough?” Yamato counters. “What if you’re faced with the choice of losing a teammate or failing the mission?”

“We fail the mission,” Naruto says before he can. Sakura nods her agreement.

“Even though you’ll cause problems for Konoha if you do?”

“We can fix that later,” Naruto says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “But we can’t fix someone if they’re dead. So, save our teammate first, fix our mess later.”

Sasuke nods his own agreement and lifts his chin with defiance when Yamato looks at him. This time Yamato isn't unreadable. Instead he's giving off a disapproving air.

When Yamato turns his disapproval towards Sakura, she flips her hair like Ino normally does, silently telling him she agrees with Naruto as well. And if Yamato doesn’t like it, he can go shove it.

“You pass.”

They what?

Naruto recovers from his shock first, jumping into the air with a whoop of joy.

“Yes! We did it! We passed, we really did, we passed, dattebayo!”

Naruto grabs Sakura’s hands and drags her into a victory dance. Not that Sakura is complaining. She’s laughing loudly and gleefully joins him in jumping around.

Sasuke, on the other hand, is torn. Yes, he’s happy, overjoyed even, but...

“Why do we pass?”

He thought Yamato _didn’t_ like that they’d choose to save their teammate instead of completing the mission. Was he wrong? Was it another attempt to trick them? That... would fit with the rest of test, actually.

“Because we’re awesome!” Naruto cheers, bouncing over and slinging his arm around his shoulders, but Sasuke is more focused on Yamato.

“Because teamwork is the most important thing to a shinobi,” he says, making Naruto and Sakura pay attention again. “Yes, you must do all you can to complete the mission, but you must do so _together_. A lone root cannot support a tree.”

“But a lot of roots can,” Naruto says with a huge grin, still giddy with victory.

Yamato smiles. It’s not a big one or anything, but even a small smile is really weird to see after him being neutral for so long.

“Yes, they can.”

Naruto laughs and shakes him by the shoulder, too excited to stay still.

“We passed!”

With that, he and Sakura resume their victory dance. This time Sasuke gets dragged along as well, both of them grasping his hands. He doesn’t jump around like the two idiots are doing, but he doesn’t pull away either, a giddy smile growing as it starts to sink in that _they_ _passed_. They’re real ninja now. No one can ever take that away from them.

“You won’t always be able to save your comrades,” Yamato says and Sasuke knows that what he’s saying is important, but it’s hard to pay attention when the idiots are still cheering like crazy. “But it’s important that you try.”

“Because those who abandon the rules are trash,” Naruto says, leaving it to him and Sakura to finish the saying.

“But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash,” they chorus and then Sakura bursts out giggling. Naruto, of course, starts laughing like a loon as well. Sasuke doesn’t join in the laughter, but he’s grinning very hard.

They _passed_.

After a few moments, Yamato breaks up their party.

“I still need to test your combat skills.”

“But we passed, right?” Naruto immediately demands, needing to know for sure. Sakura gives Yamato a warning glare that means the answer better be yes. Sasuke does the same, despite being mostly sure that Yamato won’t go back on his word. Mostly.

“Yes,” Yamato says and it gets rid of his returning tension. Naruto and Sakura relax as well. “But I still need to evaluate your skills. I can’t teach you unless I know what you can already do.”

That makes sense.

“So we’re going to spar?” he asks, amused that Meiri turned out to be wrong after all. Well no, she wasn’t, the actual test didn’t involve any sparring. But they still need to show Yamato that they can fight.

Yamato’s smile becomes friendly. He lifts the hand still holding the bells and makes them jingle.

“We are. The goal is to get both bells from me.”

Naruto’s grin turns wicked, while Sakura cracks her knuckles in the way she always does when she’s about to kick ass. Sasuke knows his own expression is, as Meiri puts it, way too predatory for someone so tiny.

Yamato told them to get the bells.

What kind of ninja would they be if they refused to follow orders?

* * *

“You sure you want to do this, Sensei?” Naruto asks with a cocky grin. “We aren’t kids anymore.”

“You’re right, you aren’t,” Yamato-sensei says and Sasuke feels himself straighten with pride, Naruto and Sakura doing the same. This isn’t the first time Sensei has said something like this, but for some reason it feels different. Maybe because he’s saying it to all three of them instead of just him and Sakura. “Which means I won’t hold back this time,” Sensei finishes.

“Pretty sure that isn’t going to save you, Sensei,” Sakura says with a smirk and a crack of her knuckles.

She’s right, it won’t save him. They’re already evenly matched when it’s just him and Sakura. Adding Naruto in the mix means that their victory is guaranteed.

Yamato-sensei gives them the friendly smile that means he’s got an ace up his sleeve. It makes his excitement grow. This is going to be great.

“It wouldn’t if I was alone.”

Which begs the question. Who’s teaming up with him?

“Sorry I’m late.”

Oh _shit_.

“I had to make sure a couple of kittens were looked after,” Kakashi says, sauntering past them like he was there all along and didn’t drop out of stealth without warning.

“You’re teaming up with Nekonin?” Naruto demands with horror, his previous confidence dust in the wind. Sakura’s expression shows just how royally screwed they are as well. Sasuke knows he looks exactly the same. Kakashi kicks their ass more often than not even when it’s two on one. Hell, even adding in Ino doesn’t guarantee them victory. And now he’s _teaming up_ with Sensei? This is completely unfair.

“I am,” Yamato-sensei says calmly. He’s laughing so hard at their reaction.

Yamato-sensei throws one of the bells at Kakashi. Who catches it without ever losing his cheerful smile. Having just as much fun with their reaction as Sensei is.

“The spar would be a bit unfair otherwise,” the sadist says like his participation doesn’t obliterate their chances of success.

“And this isn’t unfair?” Sakura demands incredulously, taking the words right of his mouth.

“Life’s a bitch,” Kakashi quips without a shred of compassion. Yamato-sensei watches them with the serene air that means they have no chance in hell of getting him to change his mind.

They’re actually going to do this.

The thought snaps him out of his shock.

They’re going to do this. The two of them are teaming up against him, Naruto and Sakura. And they’re convinced that they’re going to win.

Screw that.

Sasuke shifts his stance to a battle ready one, activating his Sharingan and drawing the Chakra Saber. His reaction is enough for Naruto and Sakura to get their head in the game as well. They take on their own battle stances and ready their chakra. Unlike Sakura’s subtle display, Naruto becomes a bonfire. Sasuke can actually see his chakra course beneath his skin, that’s how much there is. It’s genuinely distracting how bright he is. Something to watch out for in the spar.

“Well. Seems like you’re all taking this seriously,” Kakashi says with a smile that does nothing to diminish the calculation he’s watching them with. Letting them know he isn’t fooling around either.

Yamato-sensei takes on his own battle stance, his expression turning blank in a way it only does in a life or death situation. He wasn’t kidding about not holding back.

“Guess that means I better get serious as well.” With that, Kakashi lifts his headband and opens his Sharingan because of course he does. Him and Sensei working together clearly doesn’t put them at enough of a disadvantage already.

“We are going to destroy you,” Sakura vows softly, her resolve helping him get rid of his pessimistic attitude. What does it matter that Kakashi is going all out? They’re still going to win.

“Arrogance will get you killed,” Yamato-sensei says and Sasuke is suddenly and vividly reminded of the first time he ever said that.

Unlike then, Naruto is the one who answers him. And he does it with a grin that’s all teeth.

“It isn’t arrogance if it’s true.”

“That sounds like a challenge to me,” Kakashi says while taking on his own battle stance. Sasuke feels a wild grin grow, his blood rushing and his every nerve set alight.

He was right. This is going to be great.

“It’s a promise,” he says, taking up the gauntlet Kakashi has thrown down.

“Ready?” Yamato-sensei asks in a lethally soft voice. It makes the tension infusing the air even greater.

They’re going to win no matter what.

“Go.”

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

“Clone Technique!”

A sea of Naruto’s spring into existence, all rushing towards Yamato. The idiot can’t make a single clone to save his life, but he can flood an entire field with them no problem. Naruto is weird.

That’s all the thought Sasuke can spare before he finishes the Transformation Technique and turns into Naruto. Running with the clones, he closes in on Yamato. Yamato can probably pick him out of the illusions, Kakashi always can, but the point isn’t to hide.

The point is to create an opportunity for Sakura to get the bells. Her chakra control is absurd, and it lets her replace herself with things way smaller than any of them can manage. Like rocks in Yamato’s blind spots.

She has the best chance at getting the bells. They only need to give her an opening.

The clones are helping to set up this opening by trying to grab the bells. They can’t of course, they aren’t solid, but they’re conditioning Yamato to ignore it when a Naruto goes for the bells.

Reaching Yamato, he aims a punch at his stomach, ready for the block Yamato performs. Ignoring the breaking of his transformation, he uses Yamato’s arm as a launch point, jumping up and trying to kick Yamato in the head. He isn’t surprised when Yamato avoids it with ease. He is, however, surprised when the hand not trying to grab his leg suddenly lashes out and catches the wrist of one of the many Naruto’s reaching for the bells. Sakura, who replaced herself with something in one of Yamato’s blind spots, the move hidden by the sea of Naruto’s.

“Summoning Technique!” he hears Naruto yell while he finishes dodging Yamato’s hand and goes low, sweeping out a leg in order to force Yamato to leap over it. Giving Sakura the opportunity to break his hold on her wrist.

Except while Yamato does leap over his leg, he throws Sakura away in the same movement, ruining her attempt to break free. Sakura lets out a startled yell that sounds really weird when she looks like Naruto, her transformation stable as ever. Then Yamato lands behind him and Sasuke is forced to throw himself in a back flip in order to avoid having his own arm grabbed. The brief moment he takes his eyes off Yamato lets him disappear. Damn it.

“Release!” he yells so Naruto knows his clones are now hindering instead of helping, eyes darting around before they shoot down as he feels the earth shift beneath his feet – he’s yanked away by the back of his shirt, fast enough that he needs a moment to process his new position.

“Hey, pup,” Akino says but Sasuke is more focused on the sight of Yamato shooting out of the ground, now Naruto free. Bull’s head pops out right after him, his teeth snapping closed on empty air.

Yamato is airborne.

Naruto and Sakura are already throwing kunai at Yamato while Sasuke races through hand seals and molds his chakra as fast he can. Yamato grabs a kunai himself and deflects the projectiles while he finishes his jutsu and lets it fly.

"Fire Release, Great Fireball."

His haste means that the fireball is incredibly sloppy, but that’s a price he’s willing to pay if it means getting Yamato.

Except Yamato, hand seals quick and precise, says “Water Release: Water Bullets.”

He spits out a big enough ball of water that his fireball disappears in a burst of steam, smaller bullets flying everywhere at the same time. Sasuke is forced to focus on dodging, absently aware that Akino is doing the same while staying near him, but he still hears the distinct sound of a summon dispelling. Damn it!

“Don’t think you’re going to win this,” Akino says like he’s commenting on the weather, because Akino is an asshole.

“Shut up and help,” he snaps while grabbing some shuriken and watching as Uhei, Bisuke and Sakura, no longer disguised as Naruto, launch an attack on Yamato. They’re trying to herd Yamato to traps they laid earlier, in the trees surrounding the field. The three of them met up half an hour before Yamato said they should, and they spend the time well.

Unfortunately, Yamato isn’t letting himself be herded to where they need him to go. Does he know about the traps? If it was Kakashi, the answer would be a resounding yes. Better assume that’s the case here as well.

“Rude,” Akino says before blurring forward and grabbing Sakura by the back of her shirt, yanking her away from Yamato. Who’d been about to grab her arm, Sasuke absently realizes, but he’s more focused on the suddenly lethal force Yamato is displaying. Yeah, it was already obvious that he was holding back, he moved a lot faster against the pack than he did against him and Sakura, but now he grabs a kunai and dispels Uhei with a merciless strike to the stomach. Bisuke himself is barely agile enough to avoid a dispelling blow, and he isn’t agile enough to avoid being kicked away.

Before Yamato can do anything else, Urushi and Bull pop out of the ground and bite down his ankles. Sasuke quickly throws his shuriken to take advantage of Yamato being grounded, Naruto joining his assault with with his own projectiles. Sakura starts racing forward to try to get the bells while Yamato is distracted, but she halts when she sees something very important.

Naruto’s kunai have explosion tags attached to them.

Sasuke half expects Yamato to perform a replacement, but instead he forms the snake seal and slams a hand down the ground. Whatever technique he uses makes Urushi and Bull let go, and Yamato leaps into the air to avoid the weapons they threw. He also grabs Naruto’s kunai in the process and throws them at Urushi and Bull.

The last he sees before the explosions dispel them is Urushi’s annoyed expression and Bull’s proud one. Which, proud? Never mind, not important. What’s important is that they’re screwed.

Naruto lets out the whistle that means the pack needs to keep their target busy, and Sasuke wastes no time in running towards him. Sakura, further away than him, arrives first by performing a replacement with a ridiculously small rock. Which is just showing off. Yeah, the Replacement Technique isn’t chakra intensive, but she could’ve just run over instead.

“We’re screwed,” she says while he skids to a halt besides them.

“So screwed,” Naruto agrees and yeah, they really are. Only Akino and Bisuke are left – did the water bullets take out Shiba, Guruko _and_ Pakkun? Or does Kakashi have someone watching Meiri and Obito? – and while they’re skillfully tag teaming Yamato, Sasuke is pretty sure that the only reason they haven’t been dispelled yet is because Yamato wants to see what they’ll do next.

In that case.

“Light him up?”

His suggestion is greeted with wild grins. Sasuke feels a wild grin of his own grow.

Yamato did say he wanted to evaluate their combat skills.

They take up position and Sakura starts preparing her genjutsu, while Naruto gets ready to cast his wind jutsu. Sasuke prepares another Great Fireball, this time not rushing through it. The opposite. He needs to time his attack with Naruto, and Naruto isn’t exactly the fastest at molding chakra.

It’s a shame Ino isn’t here. Two genjutsus are a _lot_ better than one.

Then again, this might be better. They don’t want to actually kill Yamato.

When Naruto is ready, Sakura casts her illusion.

“Yin Release, Vestibular Disruption,” she chants softly, reducing the odds of Yamato overhearing what the genjutsu will do. She could have cast it silently, but without Ino casting in time with her, the odds of the illusion failing to take hold are already big enough even with her casting it as best she can. Yamato, as this spar has forced him to admit, is a Jounin for a reason.

If Yamato is anything like Kakashi, the genjutsu will only have an effect if he lets it.

He really wishes they could wait and see if the illusion took hold or not. But if Yamato did fall for it, they can’t afford to give him the chance to dispel it.

“Fire Release, Great Fireball.”

This time his fireball is large and precise, no flames spilling everywhere. Most important of all, the core is as hot as he could make it.

Sakura lets out the whistle that means the pack needs to disengage _right now_.

“Wind Release, Concussive Gale!”

Naruto might not be the fastest at molding chakra, but he makes up for it by the sheer amount he stuffs into his techniques. Bad when it comes to techniques that need a set level to work, _great_ when it comes to techniques he can just keep overloading. Like this one.

The roaring winds rush forward and hit his fireball.

The fireball explodes.

Sasuke has already lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the expected flare, feeling the heat even with the air rushing away from him. The fireball doesn’t really explode of course, but that’s what it looks like. The sphere bursts into a tornado of fire, scorching everything in its path.

He can’t actually see whether or not the attack hits Yamato, but he’s assuming it doesn’t. They weren’t _really_ aiming to hit him. They’re just showing him what they can do.

“Did we get him?” Sakura asks anyway.

“Probably not,” Naruto says. Sasuke tries to spot Yamato through the smoke their attack left behind.

“Cutting it a bit close, pups.”

Akino’s voice right behind them makes them spin around. Sasuke, after realizing how vulnerable they are, quickly positions himself to cover some of their blind spots. Naruto and Sakura complete the formation more on habit than anything else, most of their attention still on Akino.

Akino looks unflappable as always. However, Bisuke, seated next to him, is giving them an annoyed look. He turns his flank and points his nose at a very small patch of singed fur.

“Yeah, this? Not cool. You three owe me big time,” he says like he couldn’t have dispelled himself to avoid having his fur singed.

Naruto grins and opens his mouth to reply but then something bursts out of the ground behind him and Sasuke has just enough time to realize that it’s Yamato before he’s flat on the ground, his back hurting and all the wind knocked out of him. Judging from the breathless noises he’s hearing, the same thing happened to Naruto and Sakura.

“Never assume your opponent is down until you’ve inspected their body,” Yamato says, sounding a lot like Akino for all that their voices have completely different pitches. “But overall, you fought well.”

That’s good?

He hears Naruto heave himself upright. With a groan, Sasuke forces himself to do the same. So does Sakura

He rubs his wrist, the limb aching in a way that means Yamato must’ve grabbed it to slam him down the ground. When Sasuke looks up at Yamato, he’s surprised to see that he’s smiling. He’s pleased? Why?

“We lost,” Sakura says, rubbing her own wrist and scowling fiercely. Hearing the words make him scowl as well.

They lost. They failed to get the bells –

The bells are no longer attached to Yamato’s belt.

“Did you?” Yamato asks while Sasuke wonders where the hell the bells went to. Did Akino get them? Did Bisuke?

“Yo.”

The greeting is accompanied by a jingling sound that makes all three of them snap their heads towards the source.

Pakkun lifts a paw in greeting. The bells are hanging from his mouth, the strings securely held by his teeth.

No way.

“You got the bells,” Naruto says, stunned.

“Yes!” Sakura cheers, throwing her arms into the air with victory. “We got them! We won!”

Naruto whoops with joy, his own hands flying into the air as well.

“Pakkun, you rock!”

Pakkun, in that bored couldn’t-care-less way of his, looks very pleased with himself. He trots over and plops down Naruto’s lap.

“Got a reward for me, pup?”

Naruto laughs and wastes no time in petting him in all his favorite places. Pakkun closes his eyes and his tail starts wagging.

“What are we, chopped liver?” Bisuke complains. Sakura laughs as well and scrambles over to him, pulling him in her lap and petting him in all the ways he likes while she thanks him for his help. Bisuke’s annoyance melts away in an instant and he basks in the cuddles he’s getting.

Akino trots over and sits down next to him, his head tilted in a telling way. A silent demand to be petted as well. Sasuke feels a helpless smile grow and obligingly lifts a hand to scratch behind his ears. The spot Akino can, in his own words, never scratch quite as well as human nails can.

Yamato keeps watching them a smile and it makes Sasuke’s own grow even bigger.

They didn’t beat him. In a real fight, Yamato would’ve kicked their asses no questions asked. But they accomplished their mission. They proved that they aren’t weak.

They’re only going to get stronger from here on out.

* * *

“Summoning Technique.”

Seals race out from beneath Kakashi’s hand. Naruto aborts his own summoning now that Kakashi has beaten him to the punch.

“Oh that’s–” _not fair_ , is what he’d been about to say, but that’s when Sakura punches the earth with her signature control and shatters the ground in front of them. Preventing the pack from diving into the earth and forcing all ten of their opponents to find new footing.

Naruto falls silent, his jack slack and his pupils blowing up. This is hilarious.

That’s all the thought Sasuke can spare before he finishes replacing himself with one of the boulders, landing behind Pakkun and swinging his saber to take him out. Pakkun is by far the most dangerous of the pack, but that doesn’t mean he can afford to ignore the others. Which is why he channeled chakra through the blade, a wave of fire following the momentum of his strike.

Not needing to perform hand seals to perform high ranked elemental attacks is without a doubt the Chakra Sabre’s biggest benefit. Still needs to work on wind, water and earth, but his fire and lightning is definitely up to par.

“Why always fire?” Bisuke complains while taking cover behind one of the branches now slithering between the boulders, Guruko, Urushi and Shiba doing the same. Pakkun twisted out of the way of his strike, and Akino, used to fighting without sight, is already launching an attack. Bull and Uhei are right behind him, their eyes closed to avoid his Sharingan.

Unfortunately for them, Sakura joins him with a replacement and dispels both Bull and Uhei with a well placed punch and kick. Sasuke himself avoids Sensei’s attempts to skewer him with branches and blocks Kakashi’s attack on Sakura, his saber clashing with a kunai coated in chakra, preventing him from just slicing through. He needs to buy Sakura time to get rid of the pack. Her ability to dispel them with even a graze while also preventing them from diving into the ground means that she’s best suited to take them out.

Unfortunately for him, that means he’s up against Kakashi and Yamato-sensei alone. Fighting Kakashi at close range while Yamato supports him is not a good position to be in. Oh sure, Sensei is splitting his attention between Kakashi and the pack, but given that Kakashi can take him out all on his own, even a little support is overkill.

Now would be a really good time for the idiot to step in.

“Summoning Technique, Triple Threat!”

Five toads appear, one as big as a person – heavy armor, katana, highly developed muscular, senjutsu enhancing his physical abilities even further. Close combat specialist – the rest small enough to hold – no armor, no weapons, build for speed and agility, water natured chakra. Two extremely skilled at senjutsu. A pair of ninjutsu specialists and a pair skilled at breaking illusions – The big one unsheathes his katana and launches forward, his eyes closed – sensing his surroundings through senjutsu – as he offers Sasuke some much appreciated aid. The ninjutsu specialists go after Sensei, darting around with impressive speed and agility while they aim minor but lethal water techniques at Yamato-sensei. It isn’t enough to put Sensei in any real danger, but it occupies him enough that Sakura can take out Bisuke and Shiba.

Unfortunately, they did it on purpose, and their sacrifice gives Pakkun the opportunity to dive into the ground. Urushi and Akino occupy Sakura long enough for Pakkun to get some much needed distance from her. Kakashi and Sensei prevent him from performing an earth jutsu to flush out Pakkun as well.

The remaining pair of toads have planted themselves on Naruto’s shoulders – are they really bickering over who’s turn it is to go shopping? – and Naruto, both his thumbs cut open and his hands glowing brightly – preventing his healing factor from getting rid of the cuts – slams his hands down the ground.

"Summoning Technique, Fire Storm Combo."

Familiar seals race over the ground. They’re more refined and far more complex than they used to be, but he’d recognize that mixture of chicken scratch and misshapen pictures everywhere. Seems they’re finally going to see Naruto’s own summons in action. More specifically, they’re about to see a lizard and an eagle, though he doesn’t have the time to analyze why his Sharingan came to that conclusion.

Even with the support of the toad, Kakashi has them on the defensive. The only good news is that the other two toads are occupying Sensei enough that Sensei has decided to limit himself to supporting the pack. Or rather, supporting Urushi. He’s the only one left, and he’s changed his tactics from attacking to retreating. Yes, Sakura could allow him to get away and go after Sensei, but allowing any of the pack to prepare a sneak attack is just asking to be taken out at the worst time possible. It’s bad enough already that Pakkun got away.

"Wood Release, Four-Pillar Prison Technique."

Sakura replaces herself just in time to avoid being trapped, and another quick punch to the earth prevents Ururshi from diving into the ground. She quickly closes the distance again, but Yamato-sensei slows her down just enough for Ururshi to avoid getting taken out yet again.

Fortunately, Naruto decides to fix that. He summons a lizard as big as his torso – no armor, no weapons, build for speed, fire nature. Mid to long range support – and the lizard takes a deep breath while Naruto’s second summon appears – large eagle, no armor, enhanced talons, wind nature, used to carrying Naruto. Long range with close combat capabilities – The eagle flaps her wings just as the lizard spits out a ball of what seems to be almost liquid fire, enhancing the lizard’s attack and forcing Yamato to take cover.

Kakashi, still having the upper hand on him and the toad, manages to disengage long enough to get rid of the two toads still assaulting Sensei through a combination of earth jutsu and impeccably thrown kunai. Sakura, finally able to get rid of Urushi now that Yamato-sensei is no longer supporting him, hones in on Sensei and ensures he can’t start supporting Kakashi. Sensei creates four wood clones right before she’s on him, but he doesn’t send them in yet.

Sakura has noticed two of them.

“Four clones!” he yells while he catches up to Kakashi and engages him again. Sakura doesn’t bother wasting energy by acknowledging his words, well aware that isn’t necessary. The Sharingan is awesome like that.

Naruto summons two tigers – armored, enhanced teeth and claws, skilled at Yin Release, more used to fighting together than alone. Close quarter genjutsu specialists – and they waste no time in joining Sakura against Yamato-sensei, their chakra warping their appearance and hindering Sensei’s ability to take aim at them. The illusion goes deeper than just the visual, Sensei is having trouble determining their movements through his chakra sense as well. Combined with the need to avoid Sakura’s every hit, Sensei is suitably occupied.

Except then Sensei sends in his clones to keep them busy and joins Kakashi in his assault against him and the toad, unsealing his sword and meeting the toad's katana. The sudden support means that Kakashi can get rid of the toad, before he disengages and hones in on Naruto, deciding that he’s the biggest threat. Which, given that Naruto has just summoned another ally – wolf, enhanced claws and teeth, build for speed, lightning natured. Close combat specialist – is not an inaccurate assessment. Seriously, he knew that Naruto was signing contracts left and right, but just how many summons does he have?

If this wasn't a spar, he could call up that information, as well as all the information he's shared about his summons in his letters. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any attention to spare. Not only is he busy fighting Sensei, but he needs to keep an overview of the battlefield so he can warn Naruto and Sakura if they miss something.

He sends out a wave of raw chakra when Sensei creates a flower that releases a wave of knockout gas, agitating the air and blowing it away before it can affect him. The lizard and eagle combine their natures for another fire storm, but Kakashi dodges by taking to the earth. Crap.

The wolf joins him against Sensei, moving with literal lightning speed – so that's how you need to manipulate your chakra – and he takes the opportunity to warn the lizard.

"Lizard, he's gone underground!" 

Instead of heeding his warning, the lizard actually stays in place and gives him an insulted look.

"Lizard? I'm–"

Dispelled by Kakashi bursting out of the ground and ramming a kunai into his vulnerable underbelly. Great.

Luckily, the wolf's lightning manipulation means his own speed is boosted enormously – it's so simple now that he knows the correct way to do it – and Sensei is barely keeping up with their combined assault. Sensei is trying to create some distance but Sasuke won't let him, and then the wolf manages to bite down Sensei's arm and _yes_ – Pakkun shoots out the ground and bites down the wolf's throat, dispelling her and allowing Sensei to dodge what would've been a game ending strike. He does at least manage to wound Sensei's arm, putting him under a noticeable penalty, though his healing factor means it won't affect him for long. He also uses his newfound speed to get rid of Pakkun. No more surprise attacks from him.

Kakashi has engaged Naruto in close combat. It immediately became clear that while Naruto’s taijutsu has improved greatly, he’s nowhere near his or Sakura’s level, and definitely nowhere near Kakashi’s. Even the support the toads on his shoulders offer isn’t enough to balance the scales. The toads might be preventing him from being affected by Kakashi’s Sharingan – that is a _very_ intriguing use of senjutsu – but that isn’t enough to put Naruto on his level by far. As Kakashi demonstrates by grabbing both of Naruto’s sleeves and swiping his palm over Naruto’s thumbs with a surge of chakra, disrupting Naruto’s trick to keep his healing factor from kicking in. The small cuts are gone in an instant and Kakashi finishes his plan to take out Naruto’s ability to summon by flicking off every drop of his blood. 

The idiot responds with an indignant squawk and a sloppy attempt to break Kakashi’s hold on him.

All right, it isn’t sloppy. But it isn’t skilled enough either. Not against Kakashi. 

The toads help Naruto mold his chakra into a Rasengan, but that doesn’t solve his main problem. Namely, that Kakashi is dodging all his hits.

It’s ironic that Kakashi is known for his ninjutsu when his greatest skill is actually his taijutsu. Having Gai as an Eternal Rival will do that.

He’s just about to signal Sakura to go help the idiot when Sakura, having taken out three clones, sensibly decides that taking out the last one is no longer a priority. She gives the idiot some urgently needed aid with a quick replacement, her appearance forcing Kakashi to abort what would have been a game ending strike on Naruto.

The eagle tries to take advantage of his dodge by diving down and attack him with her claws. Not a good idea. 

Kakashi's Sharingan catches her eyes and he wastes no time in casting a genjutsu. The eagle doesn't even notice when he starts subtly messing with her perception. Crap.

"Eagle is under a genjutsu!" he yells, startling Naruto a dangerous amount. Double crap.

Fortunately, Sakura ensures Kakashi can't take advantage of Naruto's distraction. She does,'t however, manage to keep Kakashi from staying near enough to Naruto that he can't start summoning again.

Naruto grabs a kunai, an explosion seal blooming beneath his touch – low charge, triggering mechanism unknown – but he doesn't detonate it because of Sakura's proximity. Idiot. Sakura is more than capable of protecting herself against a minor blast like that.

"Just blow him up!" Sakura yells, and Naruto hesitates only for the briefest of moments before throwing his kunai. Kakashi was about to catch it, confident that he could throw it away fast enough to avoid the explosion, but Naruto's sense of victory warns him that catching it is _not_ a good idea. He dodges it instead. Naruto scowls.

The eagle dives down for another attack, her flight path off. Then, with absolutely no warning, something that startles him enough that Sensei almost manages to give him a penalty, one of the toads hops onto her talon – how did she do that? There was literally _no warning_ – and breaks the genjutsu she’s caught in. The eagle startles violently but manages to adjust her flight path in time, though the attack is still easy for Kakashi to dodge. Kakashi doesn't bother casting another genjutsu, despite meeting her eyes. The toad would make that a waste of chakra.

Sasuke processes all of this while fighting Yamato-sensei. Using lightning chakra to boost his speed means he can't use any other natures, not without giving up that speed, but the support of the tigers covers that weakness. They're preventing Sensei from using any large scale techniques. Sensei is on the defensive.

In fact...

Grabbing the wire Naruto got him, he manages to ensnare Yamato-sensei and pulls the wire taut while sending chakra through it.

He almost shocks himself, the metal glowing as Sensei replaces himself with a hastily formed wood construct.

The wire slices through the wood like it isn't even there and the voltage is actually powerful enough to make the pieces explode.

Oh he _loves_ this.

Yamato-sensei gets rid of one of the tigers while Sasuke stops boosting himself with lightning. Snapping his wrist so the wire will twist together like a whip and attaching it to his saber, he throws it at Sensei with a surge of fire chakra.

It sets the blade ablaze beautifully, forcing Sensei to dodge or risk getting some nasty burns.

Kakashi molds his chakra, too fast for him to do more than realize what’s about to happen and then he’s body flickering towards his saber and reaching through the flames and Sasuke is already snapping his wrist to get his saber out of Kakashi’s reach but he’s too slow and oh shit, they’re so screwed – Sakura saves all their asses with a lightning fast replacement and an even faster punch, preventing Kakashi from getting his hands on his saber. Her attack is so rushed that she almost gets taken out by Sensei in the process, and she earns an injury to her ribs that significantly hampers her mobility.

Kakashi gets rid of the remaining tiger with a well placed Chidori and goes after Sakura full force, planning to take her out by taking advantage of her injury and Yamato’s support.

“Experiment later, kick ass now,” Sakura orders while dodging both Kakashi’s Chidori and a root trying to skewer, punching another root and turning it to tinder. The only reason she isn’t glaring at him is because she can’t afford to take her eyes off Kakashi’s feet.

Sasuke has already yanked his saber back, boosting his speed again while putting the wire away and racing forward. Sakura won’t last long against Kakashi and Sensei both.

His saber clashes with a kunai coated in chakra. Kakashi’s Sharingan catches his own and Sasuke unravels the probes he sends before they can take hold, not bothering to launch any illusions himself. He isn’t the greatest at genjutsu. Normally the Sharingan neutralizes this weakness, but against Kakashi that doesn’t matter one bit. Kakashi himself isn’t expecting to catch him in an illusion, but just unraveling the probes takes up enough of his focus to put him at a disadvantage. Even his newfound speed isn't enough to give him the upper hand.

Fighting Kakashi one on one _sucks_. Fortunately, Naruto has bitten open his thumbs again. He summons three bunnies – no armor, build for speed, _very_ sharp teeth. More used to fighting together than alone, but lacking real combat experience – The bunnies hit the ground and dart forward with impressive speed, joining him against Kakashi just in time to prevent Kakashi from giving him a penalizing strike. Sakura has engaged Yamato-sensei in taijutsu and has managed to graze his ribs, putting Sensei under a significant penalty. Naruto starts summoning three toads, and he already knows two of them. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

Yamato-sensei, well aware that fighting Sakura at close range won’t end well for him even with her injury, replaces himself with a wooden construct right before Sakura would have taken him out, the wood turned to tinder by her punch. Sakura takes the opportunity to get rid of her injury.

The toads appear. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu are much more skilled and _much_ larger than last he saw them. After a brief moment to assess the situation, they start assaulting Sensei with a combination of ninjutsu, one of them spitting oil while the other sets it alight.

However, the unknown toad – small, build for speed, genjutsu specialist. Exceptionally skilled at senjutsu, though not as much as the toads on Naruto and the eagle – doesn't move at all.

Naruto’s reaction makes clear this is not what she’s supposed to do.

“Really, Tsuyu?”

The toad doesn't say anything, but her serene air is very pointed. Naruto becomes more annoyed and exasperated, but he isn't surprised. 

“Wood Release, Wood Locking Wall.”

Yamato-sensei takes cover from the fire. Sakura finishes getting rid of her injury and goes after him again, but given that the last time she fought together Gamakichi and Gamatatsu they were small enough to hold...

He glances at her and sends a probe. It’s not a true genjutsu, that she would shrug off on reflex. Instead he’s tapping his chakra against her own in a distinctive pattern, sending a signal Sakura knows by heart.

With a quick glance at him to prepare for the position she’s about to be in, Sakura replaces herself with him, taking on Kakashi. Sasuke goes on the offensive against Sensei, weaving between the techniques the toads are throwing around with all the ease granted to him by his Sharingan, coordinating with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu in a way Sakura can't. The final toad Naruto summoned finally moves, darting forward and settling herself low on Sakura’s spine, on top of her Sixth Gate. She injects her chakra into Sakura, Sakura almost fighting her on reflex but she catches herself just in time.

Oh this is perfect.

"You can look at his Sharingan!" he yells with a grin. Sakura's eyes widen with shock but then she lifts her gaze from Kakashi's feet and meets his Sharingan.

The toad protects her from being caught in an illusion.

Sakura's grin is wild and fierce.

The fight continues, and by all rights, they should have taken out either Sensei or Kakashi by now. Naruto’s summons give them a literal army of allies. 

Kakashi and Yamato-sensei keep holding their own instead. While the summons are definitely pressuring them, they manage to get rid of them fast enough that they don’t get overwhelmed. Kakashi through a combination of taijutsu and impeccably timed ninjutsu and genjutsu, and Yamato-sensei by throwing around A-rank techniques like they’re candy. Sensei’s reserves might pale in comparison to Naruto’s, but compared to everyone else, they’re enormous. If Sasuke threw around jutsus like that, he'd already be down for the count from chakra exhaustion. Hell, even Sakura’s control would be nowhere near enough to compensate for the loss in chakra.

The worst part is that Kakashi and Yamato-sensei’s teamwork is better than theirs. Even with the three of them doing their best to keep Kakashi and Sensei apart, Sensei changes the landscape in such a way that it benefits Kakashi, and Kakashi supports him at key moments, either ruining an attack that would’ve taken Sensei out, or enhancing Sensei’s attacks and forcing them into too hasty maneuvers or risk getting taken out. As the fight continues, there are more and more cases of the latter.

This is ridiculous.

“I’ve got an idea,” he sees Naruto rush out while trying and failing to get away from Kakashi, who’s gotten rid of his ability to summon again. Sakura’s help is keeping him from being taken out, but Kakashi is still preventing Naruto from gaining enough distance to summon another ally. Bad, given that only the three Sharingan neutralizing toads and a goat are left – seriously, _how many?_ – and the goat is about to be taken out by Yamato-sensei as well.

“Better be a good one,” Kakashi says cheerfully, ducking under Sakura’s hit and aiming a kunai coated in lightning chakra at her stomach, forcing her to dodge and giving him the opportunity to close in on Naruto.

Naruto’s wicked smile reveals that his idea is a very good one indeed.

“The main character–”

All of them realize what Naruto’s plan is at the same time. Sensei with dread, him and Sakura with glee, and Kakashi with utter horror.

And then, instead of risking not being able to shut up Naruto in time for him to spoil the ending to the new Icha Icha, Kakashi aborts his strike to put his hands over his ears, block all sound with a surge of chakra and he _closes his Sharingan_.

Sakura wastes no time in taking him out. Not only does she score a direct hit at last but she manages to grab Kakashi’s bell in the same movement, that’s how wide open he is.

Kakashi, never opening his eyes or lowering his hands, twists around so he’ll land on his feet. Sakura’s punch send him flying but it didn’t do any real damage. It doesn’t have to. Her skill at adjusting her chakra output means that any direct hit from her counts as lethal.

In a real fight, Kakashi's torso would've splattered all over the ground.

Yamato-sensei finishes taking out the goat before he allows himself to react to what just happened. Sasuke puts some distance between them instead of taking advantage of the opening. As Yamato-sensei expected him to do. He never would’ve acted like this if he didn’t.

Sensei knows him so well. Of course he’s going to take a moment to savor this. This was _glorious_.

Sensei’s reaction only makes it better.

“Kakashi-san,” he says with utter betrayal as soon as Kakashi stops blocking his hearing. Kakashi opens his usual eye and makes everything even more wonderful by giving Sensei an incredibly defensive look.

“He was going to spoil the ending,” he says like it’s supposed to mean something. Yamato-sensei is not impressed. He keeps looking at Kakashi like Kakashi just stabbed him in the back, making Kakashi turn even more defensive.

This is _beautiful_. Sasuke is so happy he’s going to remember this forever.

“Hey, Sensei?” Naruto calls with another wicked grin. He takes out a kunai and spins it around on one finger. An explosive seal blooms beneath his touch. “I don’t think the odds are in your favor anymore.”

Sakura agrees with a predatory smirk and an ominous crack of her knuckles, the sound enhanced with a threatening display of control. Sasuke, wearing a smirk of his own, joins the display by sending fire chakra through his saber and giving it a slow spin.

Sensei clearly doesn’t think the odds are in his favor anymore either. But he’s going to try his hardest to win anyway.

He doesn’t win.

To be fair to Sensei, he does put up a good fight. But without Kakashi, he’s no match for the three of them.

It doesn’t take long before they take him out as well.

Naruto yells with joy, while Sakura cackles like mad and lifts the hand holding both bells into the air with victory. Sasuke feels himself grin like a loon, high on victory as well because they did it, they beat Yamato-sensei _and_ Kakashi!

“We are _awesome_ ,” he says while slinging his arms around Naruto and Sakura, unable to believe they actually did it! Yeah, it was a spar and Naruto’s trickery wouldn’t have worked in a real fight, but that doesn’t matter one bit. They won!

“Hell yeah we are!” Naruto, slinging his arm around him as well and shaking him almost too hard from sheer excitement.

Kakashi and Yamato-sensei are watching them with warm smiles. Their pride only makes him feel even more giddy.

“Imagine how much better we’ll be with Ino,” Sakura says with a wild grin and she’s right, she is so completely right. Adding Ino’s illusions and poisons to their skill set? The four of them would be _unstoppable_.

It’s taken them years, but they’re finally strong enough. They’re finally capable of facing whatever life throws at them.

They’re finally capable of protecting each other no matter.

Sasuke vowed he’d become a great ninja. On his own, he isn’t yet. But together they are. Together, there’s nothing in the world that can stand in their way.

Not even his brother.

Itachi’s days are numbered. They’re coming for him.

The only thing they need is an opportunity to take him out.

* * *

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

“You did well.”

His words make Tenzo smile cutely. Kakashi gives in to the urge to mess up his hair. Tenzo’s new haircut means that the effect is both greater and lesser than it used to be. His hair sticks up all over the place in a hilarious way, but it no longer tangles on the way down.

“Thank you, Kakashi-san,” Tenzo says while bringing up his hands to put his hair back in order, polite as ever. Even knowing Tenzo still thinks of him as his senpai, he kind of misses hearing it. “You trained them well.”

“Training them is going to be your job from now on, Yamato-sensei,” he teases, the code name rolling off his tongue smoothly. Tenzo will always be Tenzo to him, but Kakashi knows how uncomfortable he gets when not addressed properly.

Tenzo’s smile fades and he hunches his shoulders a little. A finger starts tapping his leg, near his kunai holster but not too near to register as a threat. Expressing discomfort and uncertainty. Kakashi, in an admittedly sentimental mood after seeing the brats utterly demolish the bell test, is so proud of how reflexive these little gestures have become. It used to be that Tenzo had to actively remember to signal what he was feeling, but now he does it almost without thought.

Kakashi, both because of his sentimental mood and because he wants to put Tenzo at ease, messes up his hair again. Tenzo relaxes, returning to the neutral body language he still finds most comfortable to take on. Forever will, in all likelihood. It’s no longer inhumanly blank though. Just neutral.

He’s so proud of his cute little Kohai.

“You’re going to do just fine,” he says, making sure Tenzo knows he truly believes that.

Tenzo signals that he believes Kakashi believes it.

He doesn’t believe it himself.

“I’m not like you, Kakashi-san,” he says like this is supposed to be a bad thing. “I don’t know how to teach someone.”

“What gave you the idea that I do?” he counters, genuinely surprised by Tenzo coming to this conclusion. The way he said it made clear he isn’t talking about combat skills. He’s talking about teaching important life lessons. That can’t be called Kakashi’s strong point in any way.

“You taught me.”

Well. That lands hard. In bad and good ways.

He’s blaming his reaction on Meiri’s pregnancy. It brings out a host of feelings he normally doesn’t have to deal with.

“You weren’t exactly a rookie,” he says, deliberately misinterpreting Tenzo’s meaning. A signal to steer the conversation to safer waters.

Tenzo ignores it.

“I was in all the ways that matter. You taught me a lot, Kakashi-san.”

And now he feels an even greater urge to come up with a crappy excuse and take his leave. Even worse, Tenzo lowers his gaze and taps his leg again, signaling insecurity. Needing to be reassured, something that Kakashi is in no way qualified to do even at the best of times.

“I don’t think I can do the same.”

“You can,” he says, forcing himself to deliver the words sincerely instead of offhandedly. Tenzo wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for him after all. “You’re already off to a great start.”

He really is. Not only did he skillfully handle the outrage the bell test inspired – an outrage he’s still so _proud_ of – but afterwards he went over the spar and pointed out what the brats could have done better. Kakashi just lets the brats sort that out among themselves, only speaking up when they come to a conclusion wrong enough to have significant long term consequences. Even then, he prefers pointing out the flaws in their reasoning by using it against them in their next spar.

Tenzo also went over the traps they set up, asking them after their reasoning, complimenting them on their skill, and then demonstrating the flaws in them by triggering them. Then he gave advice on how they could be improved.

Tenzo is going to be a far better teacher than he could ever be.

“The three of them already like you,” he manages to add before the need to ruin things becomes too great. “Avoid introducing yourself to Meiri for the next week, though. She wasn’t pleased with the mortality talk you gave.”

To put it lightly. But she’ll be fine once she has a few days to cool down and hear all about the danger free D-ranked missions the brats are doing. And she’ll forgive Tenzo when she realizes who he is. Though he’ll need to give her a few unsubtle hints for her to figure out that Tenzo is Cat.

Or rather, he used to be Cat.

Tenzo frowns, the worry that was eased by his first words returning with a vengeance. As Kakashi knew would happen, but he’s not exaggerating when he says he is _awful_ at being emotionally supportive.

“Should I not have done that?” Tenzo asks like Kakashi’s experiences are any better to draw on than his. The reasons might not be the same, but his own view of what’s appropriate for Genin to know is as skewed as Tenzo’s.

Having said that, he does know how far these particular brats can be pushed, physically and mentally. Tenzo came nowhere near to pushing too far.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. They need to be prepared for what they’re going to face.”

Not anytime soon, hopefully, but life has a way of sucker punching you when you least expect it. Better have them prepare for that too soon than too late.

It doesn’t mean that Meiri is wrong. The’re still children. All of them, even Sasuke, are sheltered in a way his teammates no longer were at their age, never mind himself.

They graduated. They’re shinobi of the Leaf.

They need to be ready to face the reality of what that means.

His words make Tenzo relax. Good. Part of Kakashi might want to break out in hives at how much Tenzo looks up at him, but it also means that he doesn’t have to do _too_ much to be supportive.

“I still don’t know why you chose me,” Tenzo says, apparently needing to be reassured some more. Great.

Kakashi gives him a cheerful smile and, light hearted and casual, he tells Tenzo the truth.

“Because they’re Meiri’s brats.”

Part of him, a large part of him, still wants to be their team leader himself. Unfortunately, he’s too emotionally compromised to lead Naruto and Sasuke in the field. Same with Sakura, though to a far less extent.

If he becomes their team leader, he’ll shelter them to a dangerous degree. Yes, they need to be protected, but they also need to be given the freedom to grow. He can’t give them that.

Which means he had to find someone else to do the job. The number of people he trusts with the safety of Meiri’s brats is very small indeed. Only consists of two in fact, and Gai already has his own students. So, Tenzo it is.

And the part of him still hurting over the loss of Wolf, the part of him still angry with Tenzo for his involvement in it, takes vicious pleasure in doing to Cat what Cat did to him. But that part is minor and irrelevant. He chose Tenzo because he trusts him, not because he wants to hurt him.

“You could’ve become their teacher yourself,” Tenzo says, fishing for more reassurance. Unfortunately, Kakashi has just about hit his limit.

He gives Tenzo an wry look and, in a voice full of fake humor, he points out the biggest flaw in that argument.

“Meiri is pregnant.” Again. Suffering through this once apparently wasn’t enough. Kakashi shouldn’t be surprised by how awful his luck is, yet just thinking of the fact that she got pregnant _again_ makes a fresh wave of incredulity hit him. Both of them have always been careful, and they only grew more careful after Obito happened. Yet somehow, despite all their precautions, despite the odds of it happening being so astronomically low even he didn’t worry about it, she got pregnant _again_.

He had a vasectomy done as soon as he found out. Societal conditioning might have kept the thought from occurring after the first time, but there’s no way in hell he’s going through this a third time. It took a few days before he could arrange things so it happened discreetly, but Kakashi wasn’t complaining. It gave him the time needed to work through the worst of his initial reaction.

Meiri’s overwhelming relief at his return was pushed to even greater heights by the news he brought. They love Obito of course, and they’ll love their daughter just as much, but a third child might actually drive them insane. Him with worry and her with the inability to put up with his worsening anxiety.

So no, even without adding in the fact that he’s emotionally compromised, he can’t be a teacher to the brats. Right now, not even the Third can make him leave Meiri’s side. Which means he’s working closely with Shikaku and improving internal organization with single minded focus, ensuring he’s more useful inside the village than out of it. No reason to force the Third’s hand.

He’ll start taking external missions again after their daughter is born. But for now, all his work is internal, period.

Tenzo, receiving the message that Kakashi has given about all the reassurance he’s capable of loud and clear, tries to comfort him instead.

Tenzo is a far better person than him.

“You’re taking it better than you did last time,” Tenzo tactfully understates. The first time was a disaster from start to finish. In comparison, this can almost be called easy.

It really can’t.

Part of him so desperately wants to run away. Part of him wants to cut all ties with Meiri so his presence won’t get her and their daughter killed. But it’s manageable this time. While he does sometimes feel like clawing off his own skin with pure panic, he doesn’t need to keep his distance as he did before.

He no longer fears he’ll do to Obito what his father did to him. Doesn’t fear he’ll do it to their daughter either. Which is more than just good, it’s necessary. Unlike last time, Meiri doesn’t have the strength to put up with his baggage.

Not on top of her worry for Naruto and Sasuke.

This pregnancy really came at the worst time possible. Because her being pregnant clearly isn’t awful enough all on its own.

“There’s still half a year left for me to screw up,” he quips like the unavoidable doesn’t matter. He might no longer fear that he’ll do to his children what his father did to him, but the fact remains that _Meiri_ is _pregnant_. He worries enough about her even on a good day, but now he has to worry about their unborn daughter _at the same time_. It’s maddening. That’s without adding in his worry over Obito. Combined with Meiri’s own worry over Naruto and Sasuke and the physical toll the pregnancy is starting to take on her, tempers are strung high. Yes, in many ways his worry will only grow worse after their daughter is born, but at least Meiri will be able to stub her toe again without sending him into a panic attack. And she’ll have had time to get used to Naruto and Sasuke being active shinobi, further reducing her stress. Which means she’ll return to being able to handle his screw ups with relative ease. Unlike now.

They’re going to get through this. But he’s going to screw up along the way. A lot. So will Meiri, but compared to him, her mistakes are all but irrelevant.

“You won’t screw up. I believe in you, Kakashi-san.”

The words are as touching as they are horrifying. No one should have that kind of faith in him.

His son has that kind of faith in him.

The need to escape what has suddenly become a genuinely distressing situation is almost impossible to resist. He’d been doing so well too. Meiri being pregnant brings out the worst in him. But Tenzo really does deserve more reassurance than the scraps he gave before. No matter how hard it is to do.

So.

“And I believe in you,” he forces himself to say instead of running away. “You’re going to do just fine.”

He somehow manages to find the strength to pat Tenzo’s head. Tenzo’s answering smile is deeply relieved and utterly adorable, and it makes him want to run even more. Fortunately, Tenzo turns the conversation to safer waters before the urge can win, asking for his input on the spar he observed from the sidelines. Kakashi follows his lead gladly, offering his own assessment and telling Tenzo about the bad habits he has to watch out for. He gave Tenzo their profiles already of course, but it’s different now that he’s sparred with them. For being complete rookies, the brats are good, but they all have things they need to work on. While their flaws are relatively minor and the worst will be cured with experience, that doesn’t mean Tenzo can’t already take his own shot at correcting them.

Kakashi feels the worst of his tension fade as Tenzo keeps acting like this is a mission debrief, intent and focused and determined to succeed no matter what. Meiri’s brats are in good hands. And teaching them is going to be good for Tenzo as well. They’re going to grow on him like the inescapable fungus they are and worm their way into his heart whether he likes it or not. Unlike him, Tenzo won’t mind that. The opposite, he’ll enjoy it.

He’ll keep them safe. He’ll teach them how to protect themselves, and he’ll watch over them until they’re strong enough to stand on their own. Then he’s going to keep watching over them anyway, because once you go down that hole, there’s no going back. Meiri’s brats – need to be – are going to be just fine.

As for Ino, well. He doesn’t worry about her in the same way he does about Naruto and Sasuke, or even Sakura, but he’s more than a little fond of her as well. Another visit to Asuma to emphasize how displeased he’d be if anything happened to her wouldn’t go amiss.

If anyone had told him even three years ago what his life would be like today, he would have called them insane. Even having lived through it, part of him still can’t believe – he hasn’t lost anyone yet – this is actually his life.

He has a son. He has a son and a daughter on the way. He is a _father_. His life is more terrifying than he ever expected it to be.

He’s happier than he ever expected to be. It can’t last of course, nothing good in his life ever does. But he’ll enjoy it for as long as – his family survives – it does.

He won’t regret having these memories even when it all goes wrong.

In the end, isn’t that all anyone can hope for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is HEAVILY inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine/), a self-insert fic written by the amazing Silver Queen. If you haven't read it yet, go do so RIGHT NOW. I promise you won't regret it. The world building is stunning, the characters are vivid, and the plot is amazing and original while being faithful to the original. It gives logic to the Naruto world! And it does it without injecting any au elements! (there are plot related au elements, but when it comes to meta world building, it's all based on what canon tells us. Except unlike canon, the world building here actually makes sense)
> 
> So yeah, I'm using DoS as my template. I'm not kidding when I say this has replaced canon for me. Like, Naruto's ability to create explosion seals by touch? Comes from DoS. Seriously, go read it. It's amazing.
> 
> As for those wondering about Hinata, don't worry, she'll show up in the next chapter. Prominently so. But yeah, there's a reason Family and Friendship come before Romance in the tags. And why Sasuke's relationship with Naruto and Sakura are placed before his relationship with Hinata. Romance is a big part of this story, but it isn't the main focus. The main focus is exploring what Sasuke (and to a lesser extent, Naruto) would have been like if they'd had a healthier upbringing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Naruto the next morning, seeing him seated at the table in the spot that’s been empty for so long, makes the fact that he’s home hit him all over again.

The impact would have been greater if he’d already had some coffee. As it is, he greets Naruto with a grunt, gets a yawn and a lethargic wave in return, and goes to fill a mug.

It’s nice to see that Naruto still doesn’t do mornings. He does, however, summon. A rat with fur more grey than brown is nestled within the mess of his hair, apparently finding his head the perfect place to get comfortable. Their eyes are closed but the movements of their ears show that they’re awake. Sasuke calls up Naruto’s letters to see if he mentioned a rat summon.

He did. The rat is named Nezumi, an elderly tracker that was Naruto’s sixth summon. Activating his Sharingan for a blink, he learns that Nezumi is – a sensor, nearing the end of his lifespan, used to resting on Naruto’s head. Enjoying the feeling of Naruto’s chakra – dozing, not paying any true attention to what’s going on. Despite that, his situational awareness rivals that of Kakashi. Those whiskers miss nothing.

Kakashi, his own breakfast already finished and seated next to the kids to ensure they finish their meal without making too much of a mess, greets him with a smile. Rin wishes him good morning with her usual articulateness, while Obito waves at him excitedly. Sasuke replies with another grunt.

He’ll never be able to understand how Kakashi can enjoy looking after the kids this early. Rin is fine for the most part, but looking after Obito requires more brain power than he’s willing to spare at this hour. Case in point, Obito’s wave almost knocked over his bowl of rice. The only reason he didn’t is because Kakashi prevented that from happening with the unending patience he has for his kittens.

Meiri, not a morning person either, hums a greeting while she finishes pouring herself a mug of coffee. She takes a seat next to Naruto and asks him how he slept in his old room. Naruto grins and tells her he’s missed his bed.

Sasuke transforms his coffee into something that actually tastes good and takes a large drink of wonderfully hot liquid. Then he gives Obito and Rin a proper greeting, hugging them both and letting Obito kiss him.

Naruto, still chatting with Meiri, watches the scene with a content smile. When Sasuke meets his gaze, a smile tugging at his lips as well, Naruto raises a brow and gives his mug a pointed look. Sasuke shrugs and takes another drink. He used to hate coffee, true, but he tried it again a few months ago when he really needed the energy. It no longer tastes bad. With enough sugar added in, it’s even nice. Changing taste buds for the win.

“Want to try?” Meiri asks, teasingly holding out her own mug. The face Naruto makes tells them that the answer is a resounding no.

“Thanks but no thanks.”

“Probably for the best,” Kakashi says. He’s right, it is for the best. Naruto is hyperactive enough without adding in caffeine.

Sasuke takes a seat and digs into his own breakfast. Obito asks after Naruto’s summon and Naruto happily introduces him to Nezumi.

Nezumi, however, completely ignores Obito’s attempts to talk to him. Rin is not impressed. Obito, on the other hand, is satisfied with Naruto saying he’ll introduce them properly once they’ve finished breakfast. Nezumi’s ears twitch in what he’s pretty sure is a reaction to Naruto’s words, but without his Sharingan, he can’t tell if the reaction is good or bad. Nezumi doesn’t speak up against the plan though.

It should be strange how easily Naruto fits into their usual routine after being away for so long.

It isn’t strange. It’s natural. Familiar.

Wonderful.

The atmosphere is calm and peaceful.

Naturally, it doesn’t last.

Nezumi’s whiskers twitch right before Kakashi gets up and moves to the window with a speed that doesn’t register as rushed only because Kakashi believes time is optional. It makes him search for the incoming presences he knows are there. Naruto searches for them as well, though unlike him, he doesn’t know who to expect.

Kakashi disarms the security and opens the window just in time for Sakura and Lee to leap through, the angle not allowing him to see who crossed the threshold first.

He doesn’t have to wait for the answer.

“Damn it,” Sakura curses while Lee pumps his fist into the air and cheers with victory, both of them careful to keep their voices down. Meiri has no problem with people breaking in, but if it happens before nine, ten-thirty on Mondays, they need to do it _quietly_.

Kakashi, on the other hand, is fine with anything that doesn’t put the kids or Meiri in harm’s way. When he’s present. When he isn’t, you’re on your best behavior, and you enter through the door or not at all.

The setting of the traps makes very clear when he isn’t present.

“Lee!” Obito cheers, his arms flying up into the air, before he puts his hands over his mouth as he realizes how loud he was. “Lee,” he repeats more softly. Lee beams and goes over to pick him up, but Rin lifts her hand before he can and gives him a stern look.

“It’s breakfast time, Lee.”

Translation, no picking them up until breakfast is finished. Something Lee should really know by now, but half the time he still moves to pick up Obito anyway.

“Of course, how foolish of me,” Lee says and places his hands behind his back. Then he bends down so he can assault Obito with kisses. There’s a reason he’s Obito’s favorite. Lee gives Rin a big kiss as well, though he doesn’t smother her like Obito. Rin is not a touchy feely person. Compared to her brother at least.

Obito starts scarfing down his food, only slowing down enough to keep himself from choking when Kakashi calls his name with gentle warning. He wants to play with Lee as soon as possible. Rin doesn’t eat as quickly as him, being tidy is important to her, but she’s moving faster as well. The determined look she gives Sakura reveals why even to people who don’t know her.

Kakashi, already seated down again, patiently returns to preventing the kids, mostly Obito, from making a mess.

Lee takes the opportunity to welcome Naruto back. If he hadn’t come during the brief window in time where Naruto isn’t the living embodiment of energy, their reunion would have been a _lot_ more dramatic. As it is, while there are hugs on both their parts and tears on Lee’s, their reunion is pretty tame overall.

Nezumi completely ignores Lee smothering Naruto with hugs. His position on Naruto’s head remains rock solid the entire time.

Sakura is, of course, still annoyed over losing whatever challenge she and Lee were involved in this time. Most likely their usual race to get here first, but who knows, it might be something else entirely. They’re as bad as Gai and Kakashi.

Naturally, he teases her over her loss. Naturally, she tries to murder him with her eyes. The only reason she doesn’t hit him is because of the no fighting rule. When it comes to Sakura, this is a rule he’s more than happy to take advantage of.

Naruto, wearing a sly grin and pointedly not looking at Sakura, congratulates Lee on his victory. Sakura tries to murder him with her eyes as well. Seems like the grace period Naruto’s absence bought him is over already.

Lee beams even brighter and, with an obliviousness Sasuke can never quite decide is fake or not, regales them with the details of their challenge. A race like he suspected. Lee also proudly proclaims that they’re now tied at twenty-seven victories each, though that score doesn’t include their usual race to get here. This score is reserved for _exceptional_ challenges. If they kept track of every little thing they compete over, the score would rise basically every day that the both of them are in the village.

Sakura is not amused at the reminder that she isn’t in the lead. But she calms down soon enough. Her temper quick to rouse and quick to fade like always.

Like usual, they stay long enough for Lee to play with Obito a little, while Rin makes a beeline for Sakura so she can play with her hair and tell her all about the book she read last night. Unlike usual, Lee and Sakura keep up a conversation with Naruto in between entertaining the kids. Then they move to resume their usual work-out. Sakura and Lee belong to the strange species known as morning people.

Lee assures Obito that he’ll come over again tomorrow, barring any sudden missions of course. Then, with a mischievousness Sasuke will never stop finding weird to see no matter how often he witnesses it, he reminds Sakura that she needs to finish their laps on her hands.

Sakura, with the sweet smile that never spells anything good, assures him that she will and moves her hand with such sincere intention of squeezing his shoulder only a little too tightly.

And Lee, sweet, trusting, pure hearted Lee, turns his shoulder towards her with a friendly thumbs up.

Sasuke is convinced that Lee actually does know when Sakura is about to pull something like this and lets her do it anyway. No one can be that oblivious. And Lee is the kind of person who enjoys having a disadvantage to overcome.

Sakura slaps her hand over his ear too fast for him to dodge at this distance and scrambles his vestibular system with brutal efficiency, demolishing his sense of balance. In the time it takes Lee to reel back, she darts out the window and lands on her hands, racing off as fast she can.

“My Rival, you are devious as ever!” Lee proclaims even though Sakura is already gone, barely keeping his volume within acceptable limits and wobbling in place almost imperceptibly. “But I will still finish first! If I don’t, I will perform one thousand push ups with my chin!”

How would that even work?

Sasuke is imagining the different possibilities when Lee, by his standards, clumsily leaps out the window and all but stumbles after Sakura, his usual grace nowhere to be found. Sasuke gets up and closes the window.

“I can’t believe they used to date,” Naruto says, weirded out just from thinking about it. Sasuke understands completely.

“I was there and I still can’t believe it either.” It didn’t last long, but those were some _very_ weird weeks.

“But she isn’t seeing anyone at the moment, right?” the idiot tries and fails to ask casually. Sasuke contains a smirk.

“Why the interest?” he asks like he doesn’t already know the answer.

“What, I can’t be interested in the lives of my friends?” Naruto returns with an even worse attempt at being casual. Even Meiri has picked up on it, watching their exchange with a raised brow.

“In that case, you’ll be happy to learn that I’m single,” Sasuke says, letting his smirk break free. Naruto rolls his eyes, not amused by his behavior.

“You’re such a bastard.”

“It’s a gift,” he quips, his smirk turning into a smile. He’s missed the idiot calling him that.

Naruto laughs softly, his annoyance gone as fast as it appeared.

“She isn’t seeing anyone,” Meiri says, immediately drawing Naruto’s full attention. He gains a pleased smile.

“Good.”

Meiri grins, delighted to have her suspicions confirmed.

“Sakura has gotten quite pretty, hasn’t she?” she asks, joining him in his plan to have so much fun with this.

“Sakura is beautiful,” Rin interjects before Naruto can respond, because Sakura is her favorite. Only part of that is caused by her hair.

“Rin, we’re supposed to be fighting,” Obito says with a frown. Acting out of character during make-believe is one of the few things he can’t stand.

“She’s _beautiful_ ,” Rin repeats, before obligingly rejoining the battle against Kakashi’s action figure. Rin is using an action figure as well, one of the new ones Naruto brought. She’s also using a set of toy shuriken, pretending that her character is throwing them with pinpoint accuracy instead of herself.

Her character has white and pink colors. The pink was added by Rin herself.

Her crush on Sakura is adorable.

Obito’s champion is his trusty cat plush, Inu-chan. A tank to Rin’s long range support.

As always, they’re winning the battle. But they encounter just enough difficulty to keep things exciting. Kakashi’s assholery is nowhere to be found when it comes to his kittens.

“Is she always like this?” Naruto asks softly. As though that would prevent Rin from overhearing if she really wanted to know.

“You mean, aware of what’s going on?” Meiri asks in a normal voice, her smile as wry as it is warm while she looks at the mock battle happening. Naruto nods. Meiri’s smile grow warmer. “Always.”

To the point of absurdity. Rin can be utterly absorbed in something, but ask her what was happening around her later on and she’ll give you a detailed recounting of everything said and done.

Sasuke understands some of the things Kakashi can do a lot better ever since Rin came along.

Rin doesn’t react to their words. Another thing that, for awhile, masked just how much she notices. She doesn’t often feel the need to join a conversation without first giving a warning that’s she’s about to do so. That’s what other people do that after all, and other people must notice the same things she does. The adults at least. Children are a different story, but adults must notice all the things she does.

Even with all the evidence to the contrary, Rin keeps having trouble grasping the fact that not everyone sees the world the same way she does.

It’s comforting that for all the ways in which she’s a prodigy, there are just as many ways in which she’s a normal child.

When Naruto finishes his breakfast, he introduces Nezumi to the kids as promised. Nezumi still doesn’t say anything, but he allows himself to be petted by Obito and Rin. Obito is delighted by the sensation of his fur, but Rin is disappointed by how coarse it is.

Without warning, Nezumi dispels himself. The kids are surprised. Naruto isn’t.

“He does that a lot.”

Rin is not impressed. Obito is and asks Naruto when Nezumi will be back again.

A lot, as it turns out. Not daily, but definitely weekly. Letting Nezumi nap on him is part of the contract Naruto singed with him.

The idiot hasn’t changed one bit.

Meiri invites Naruto to come along to the Dancing Dragon. Naruto is more than happy to accept. Sasuke decides to come along as well. He can get changed in a safe house afterwards.

They say goodbye to Kakashi and the kids. He averts his eyes when Meiri moves to pull down Kakashi’s mask to kiss him, Naruto doing the same. It isn’t truly necessary, Kakashi’s habit of hiding his face is so ingrained he does it subconsciously, but Sasuke still isn’t risking it. Neither is Naruto.

Kakashi showed them his face once, after Obito was born. For all their attempts to see him unmasked before then, actually seeing his face was _unbelievably_ weird. To the point of it being genuinely disturbing. He’s glad Kakashi did it, he’d still be wondering like mad without it, but seeing him pull down his mask was like seeing him pull off _his face_. Not an experience he’s keen on repeating.

Naruto links his arm with Meiri’s as they walk to the teahouse. Given their destination, it comes as no surprise that the conversation revolves around what Renji and Tori have been up to.

Sasuke isn’t expecting to run into Hinata.

“Oh? Oh! Hey, Hinata!”

Naruto’s yell makes her spin around with wide eyes, absolutely not having expected this. Probably didn’t even know that Naruto was back yet, but even if she did, this meeting definitely wasn’t planned.

Hinata turns pink and she brings up a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Her other hand flutters around aimlessly, before she makes an aborted movement to push her index fingers together.

Her reaction makes him feel... strangely uncomfortable. It’s not like he’d forgotten about her feelings for Naruto, that’s literally impossible to do. But he hadn’t thought of what that meant now that Naruto is back.

“Naruto. You’re back,” she says, soft enough that he needs to read her lips to know what she’s saying. Confirming that she hadn’t heard about Naruto’s return yet. She blushes even harder and freezes completely when Naruto, already a ball of energy like usual, bounces over and hugs her.

“This is still going on?” Meiri asks, watching the scene with amusement and actual _surprise_.

“This never stopped,” he says with his most incredulous look, unable to believe her reaction. Even for her, this is absurd. “How can you have missed this?”

Seriously, how?

“I don’t see her that often, brat,” Meiri counters dryly, a sorry attempt at an excuse. True, he and Hinata usually meet at places other than his place, but she comes over enough that Meiri really should have picked up on this. It’s not like Hinata is subtle about her feelings.

Naruto, used to Hinata’s reaction to him, chatters her ear off, happy to see her again. Hinata manages to stammer out a few responses, her behavior as bad as it was before the Chunin Exams.

The conversation doesn’t last long. Naruto gives Hinata a final hug and a cheerful wave, gets a flustered one in return, and bounces back to Meiri, linking their arms again. Meiri gives Hinata a wave as well, an amused grin growing when Hinata startles and hurriedly bows to her. So knocked off balance by Naruto’s return that she’s falling back on excessive manners.

Meiri and Naruto resume their walk. Sasuke doesn’t. Instead he watches Hinata, looking down at the ground with a smile of pure delight, and feels a strange ache rise. The ache only grows when Hinata bounces on the balls of her feet as she only does when she’s overflowing with joy. Then she meets his gaze and lifts her chin with determination. Telling him she’s still planning to confess to Naruto as soon as possible. He forces himself to give her an encouraging smile, despite not feeling encouraging at all. Which is ridiculous. He’s known about her resolve since the beginning, and until even yesterday, he approved of it wholeheartedly. Well, he approved of it. The weird reluctance he felt was minor and irrelevant.

It feels very relevant right now.

“Bastard, you coming?”

Naruto’s question makes him move, giving Hinata a nod of farewell as he does. She gives him a sweet smile and a nod back, before returning her gaze to Naruto. The blush that had been fading returns full force and her smile turns delighted again. She pushes her index fingers together. For once, the gesture signals happiness, not distress.

Sasuke turns away from her and catches up with Naruto and Meiri, his stomach feeling strangely heavy.

Hinata is going to confess to Naruto. He should be proud of her. This is a huge and amazing thing for her.

So why does part of him almost wish that Naruto had stayed away a little while longer?

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

Sasuke can only watch, paralyzed with horror, as Hinata gets up again, blood staining her mouth, her breathing irregular and trembles wrecking her body as she struggles to remain upright. But her eyes are strong, full of conviction and resolve.

“You’re wrong, Neji-nii-san. These eyes... can see that you’re the one suffering.”

Neji’s expression twists with rage and then he’s moving and so is he but it’s too late, he won’t get there in time and he can see it happen so clearly – Gai, Sensei, Kurenai and the proctor are moving and they’re going to stop Neji in time so he adjusts his landing so he'll be able to leap towards Hinata because she’s about to fall down and she’s struggling to breathe and he catches her just as her legs give out and he’s laying her down to reduce the stress on her injuries and where the hell is Sakura?

Sakura arrives on Hinata’s other side, her hands holding the final seal for a diagnostic jutsu.

“Yin Release, Diagnostic Technique.”

Her hands glow with medical chakra and she quickly places them on Hinata’s chest, assessing the damage.

And then she’s tensing even further and her eyes are widening and her chakra is about to fluctuate and she is _panicking_.

“Medics!” she yells and this is so much worse than he thought if she’s panicking and part of him is aware that Naruto and Ino have joined them and that Gai is talking – _you gave me your word, Neji_ – but he can’t look away from Hinata, looking at Naruto and falling unconscious and she’s injured and hurting and _dying_ and she’s dying because of what Neji did to her, what her family did to her, what the man she calls _brother_ did to her and how could that man do this, how could he hurt him like this –

“Sasuke.”

And then Sensei’s hand is on his shoulder, his chakra steady and grounding, snapping him out of his shock.

“Turn off your Sharingan.”

His Sharingan is on?

Sasuke realizes that yes it is. He’s also hit with a wave of agony, suddenly aware that the mark on his neck is – breaking through the blocks and reaching deeper into his chakra system – pulsing and hungrily devouring his chakra. An almost burning sensation of greed and rage and _power_.

It takes a lot of effort to turn off his Sharingan and deny the mark its food source. He suspects that the only reason he succeeds is because of Sensei’s help.

The medics arrive. They lift Hinata onto a stretcher and carry her away.

Sasuke can’t look away from the blood on the ground. The lighting is nothing like that night, yet he can’t stop himself from seeing the blood on the streets and the thin, thin trickles on the bedroom floor.

He can’t stop himself from seeing that man, looking at him with the eyes that always meant comfort and safety.

He sees the world turn red, red, red.

“Why do you care so much, Uchiha?”

The words come from far away, dragging his eyes away from the blood that’s red, red, red.

Neji is sneering at him.

“She’s a loser. She’ll never be anything else.”

 _Foolish little brother. What a weak and pathetic creature you are_.

The world is thrown back into focus and the mark flares and Sensei’s hand tightens with warning and none of it matters. Only one thing does.

“I’m going to kill you.”

His voice is calm, a simple statement of fact. He’s going to kill Neji.

No matter what he has to do to make it happen.

Neji falters but then his sneer deepens. Trying to pretend that he isn’t affected by his declaration of what’s going to happen.

It’s a useless attempt. His Sharingan lets him see the – rage, bitterness, shame, worry – fear he’s trying to hide.

He isn’t afraid enough.

“Sasuke,” Sensei says with a sharpness that means he’s going to resort to physical measures if he doesn’t obey. With the greatest of efforts, he manages to turn off his Sharingan.

He doesn’t look away from Neji. Not glaring, he isn’t worth that. Just looking at him. Just letting him know what’s going to happen.

Neji turns his head to the side, breaking eye contact and pretending that he didn’t do it because he’s unnerved.

Part of him is aware that all eyes are on him. Part of him is aware that Naruto has grabbed his hand and is looking at him with worry. So are Sakura and Ino.

Most of him is focused on Neji. On the monster who tried to kill his own family.

Sasuke is going to ensure he never gets the chance to try that again.

* * *

In some ways, his day is surprisingly normal. In other ways, it isn’t.

After staying long enough to witness the reunion between Naruto, Tori and Renji, he goes to a safe house, gets changed, and goes to the Archives. Intelligence suspects that someone in Requisition is stockpiling equipment. His job is to find out who and why.

He’s already eliminated the possibility that the discrepancy in numbers was caused by accident. The paper trail he’s on has made clear that someone, possibly a singular someone but most likely a group of people, fudged the numbers on purpose. Skillfully so, Intelligence missed it for years. It was pure luck they even caught it this time. Whoever is doing this is careful to take only a little here and there, the timing random and the supplies taken spread out over various departments. They never take enough to raise any flags, but given that this has been going on for years, if not decades because he still hasn’t found the origin point, they’ve gathered quite the stockpile by now.

He really hopes this won’t end with him uncovering yet another one of Orochimaru’s spies. Or, as is the more likely case here, a spy ring.

The mission isn’t time sensitive. The opposite. They don’t want to alert whoever’s doing this that they’ve caught on to them. Which means he’s copying the relevant files, before getting changed and doing something else while he works on cracking the pattern. In this case, light studying and training. Nothing too strenuous. Nothing that would require his full attention. He takes breaks of course, popping into the Dancing Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura and Ino, but for the most part he’s constantly analyzing the data and working on cracking the pattern. Patience is key.

Patience is not his strong suit.

Maybe that’s why he can’t stop thinking about Hinata.

She’s going to confess to Naruto. He’s proud of her, he really is. He knows how much she still struggles with doing things her family won’t approve of. Confessing to Naruto is something those stuck up pricks definitely won’t approve of. But she’s going to do it anyway.

What will happen then? Will Naruto accept her feelings? Will he reject them? Sasuke can’t imagine that last happening, but given Naruto’s renewed crush on Sakura, it’s a real possibility.

Yet if he does accept Hinata’s confession, what will happen then? Will they start dating? Will Naruto fall as madly in love with her as Hinata is with him?

Will they kiss?

His thoughts of what might happen inspires a ridiculous amount of discomfort. Worse, it inspires actual jealousy. The idea of Naruto and Hinata spending more time with each other than with him isn’t a pleasant one.

Sasuke does his best to keep his thoughts away from his irrational unease over what might happen between Naruto and Hinata. He doesn’t succeed, but he does his best.

Honestly, he’s being ridiculous. Yes, Hinata is determined to confess to Naruto, but it’s not like she’s planning to do so today.

He manages to mostly shake off his stupid thoughts when he’s done for the day and goes home. He arrives to the scene of Rin reading in a book that should be too advanced to her while using Bull as a pillow. Meiri and Obito are building a house out of blocks, and Uhei and Shiba are helping them. Naruto, absently petting Pakkun, dozing in his lap, has a notebook filled with the chicken scratch he calls writing open in front of him, the text interspersed with the crappy drawings he’s somehow managed to turn into his own branch of sealing. Until his arrival, he was writing in another notebook. A closer inspection of the pages reveals that they’re all related to the creation of summoning contracts.

The familiar sight of Naruto working to break the rules of sealing makes the last of his unease fade away. Having half the pack present makes it even more familiar. Kakashi summons them regularly as well, but there’s something different about Naruto being the one to do it.

The reminder that Naruto is finally home again settles him completely.

And then the idiot ruins all the progress he’s made.

“Hinata confessed to me.”

“She did what,” he hears himself say, completely caught off guard. Hinata wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to confess as soon as possible.

“I know, it was so weird,” Naruto says while he struggles to recover from this unexpected blow. “I mean, I knew she still had a crush on me, that was more than obvious, but I didn’t think she’d actually confess.”

“Why am I only hearing about this now?” Meiri asks.

“Because you would’ve teased me about it,” Naruto says like it should be obvious. Meiri concedes the point with a grin.

Sasuke keeps struggling with the fact that Hinata has already confessed. This happened way too soon for him to have figured out how to handle this.

Swallowing his suddenly too dry throat, he ensures his question comes out totally normal.

“How did you react?”

“Not well,” Naruto says with a wry smile, the response causing a burst of worry.

“You didn’t hurt her, did you?” He hadn’t even considered that Naruto might do that. Not on purpose of course, but did he hurt her by accident?

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t,” Naruto says pensively, making relief rush through him. “I was flailing pretty badly, she totally blindsided me, but she took it surprisingly well. Like, really well. Gave me a real smile and everything.”

The meaning of his words couldn’t be more clear.

“You _rejected_ Hinata?”

His voice comes out louder than intended, startling everyone, but Sasuke is far more preoccupied with this second unexpected blow. Yes, he knew that there was a possibility that Naruto might reject her, but he didn’t think it would actually happen.

“Why would you do that? She’s amazing, the kindest person there is, strong and smart and funny and beautiful and why the hell would you reject her?” Seriously, why?

Everyone but Rin and Pakkun are looking at him with various forms of surprise. Naruto in particular is looking at him like he just came to a mind blowing realization.

“Sasuke... do you like Hinata?”

“I do not.” That’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard.

“You don’t like Hinata?” Obito asks, confused. Sasuke lets out a frustrated sound and waves the question away.

“No, I do, obviously I do, but not like _that_.”

“Like what?” Obito asks but Sasuke is far more focused on correcting the ridiculous turn the idiot’s thoughts have taken.

“I care for her. In a friendly way. Like friends do. Because we’re friends.” Nothing more.

Except Naruto’s eyes have gone even wider, convinced that his moronic “realization” is correct. Worse, Meiri is thinking the same thing.

“You do,” the idiot breathes. Sasuke crosses his arms and glares, not amused by Naruto being an even bigger idiot than usual.

“How did I miss this?” Meiri asks herself, joining Naruto in being an idiot. Meiri is dumb as rocks when it comes to romance.

“He likes her like what?” Obito repeats, starting to become annoyed.

“He likes her as a mate,” Uhei tells him. The stupidity going around is apparently contagious.

“Do not,” he says to both the idiot and Uhei, and shoots Meiri a glare for good measure.

Naruto has the nerve to laugh.

“Bastard, you so do. Listen to yourself! You’re babbling!”

“I’m babbling because that’s the only thing an idiot like you will understand,” he snaps. What, it’s a crime to babble now? If it is, the idiot needs to go take a long look in the mirror.

Naruto, the asshole, just laughs harder. Obito looks between them with a frown, still confused and now also frustrated. Sasuke understands completely.

“And just what is so amusing?”

Kakashi’s sudden appearance makes his hand twitch with the aborted reflex to grab his saber, while Naruto’s laughter cuts off and he jerks with the intention to leap to his feet. Seriously, Kakashi enforces the door rule with brutal sadism, yet he acts like entering the normal way himself would kill him.

Kakashi responds to his glare with a cheerful smile, acting like he was here all along and didn’t drape himself over Meiri out of nowhere. Meiri, after recovering from her own surprise, leans into his embrace.

“Daddy!” Obito cheers, all his frustration gone in an instant. He scrambles over to him.

“Boss!” Shiba cheers as well, tail wagging as he crosses the distance with a single leap. He affectionately rubs his head against Kakashi’s leg, and Kakashi has enough time to caress his mohawk before Obito reaches him. Rin, who abandoned her book the instant Kakashi revealed himself, reaches him at about the same time.

Kakashi picks them both up and lifts Rin high enough that she can pet his hair while she welcomes him home. Obito gets lifted high enough that he can pull down his mask and smother him with kisses, his and Rin’s position hiding Kakashi’s face from him and Naruto. Uhei comes over at a more sedate pace and affectionately nuzzles the leg not occupied by Shiba.

“Sasuke likes Hinata,” Meiri tells him with a gleeful grin. She’s having way too much fun with this display of stupidity.

Kakashi gives him a surprised look.

“You’ve finally figured it out?”

Oh you’ve got to be kidding him.

The idiot laughs and so do Meiri and Uhei. He’s surrounded by traitors.

“I’m going training.”

He doesn’t wait for a response before leaving. All of them are being ridiculous.

He doesn’t like Hinata like that.

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

“You can let go now, Sensei.”

Sensei does not let go.

“I prefer to keep monitoring you directly,” Yamato-sensei says calmly, the hand on his shoulder steady and unmovable as they walk. Sensei’s chakra keeps surrounding the mark even though it’s no longer necessary.

“I’m fine,” he says, annoyed at how much Sensei is overreacting. “I could’ve stayed for the rest of the matches.”

“Forgive me if I don’t agree with that assessment.”

Oh look, Sensei is getting snarky. He must really be fed up with his behavior.

Sasuke might have cared about that if Sensei wasn’t overreacting so much.

“I’m not going to kill him _now_.” He isn’t stupid.

“You aren’t helping your case.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Then they turn a corner and he’s greeted with a completely unexpected sight.

Kakashi, casually leaning against the wall, lifts his gaze from his novel with mild surprise, looking for all the world like him being here is nothing but a coincidence.

“Sasuke, Yamato,” he greets. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Please look after him, Kakashi-san,” Yamato-sensei says, completely ignoring Kakashi’s act. “He’s in a fragile state.”

“I am not.”

Yamato-sensei is worrying over nothing. He’s _fine_.

He forces down the memory of the world turning red, red, red.

“It can’t be that bad if he’s still his usual prickly self,” Kakashi says while patting his head. While he isn’t amused at being called prickly, he does appreciate that Kakashi isn’t making a big deal out of this. Unlike Sensei.

“I hope so,” Yamato-sensei says softly. He’s... really worried about him, isn’t he?

“Sensei, I’m fine,” he says, forcing himself to sound calmer than before. Trying to make Sensei understand that he’s really telling the truth. Yeah, the mark sucks and the way it makes him feel does frighten him, but he could’ve waited until after the matches were over to seal it.

Yamato-sensei gives him a piercing look. Considering his claim in a way he didn’t before.

Yamato-sensei lets out a soft sigh and briefly closes his eyes, his shoulders slumping a little. Showing just how tired his worry has made him.

“Perhaps. But I’d feel better if you get this done now instead of later.”

Oh that’s a cheap shot. How is he supposed to argue when Sensei is doing this because he cares?

He lets out an annoyed sigh and crosses his arms.

“Fine. But you’re telling me what I missed first thing.”

“I’ll give you a detailed report of every match,” Sensei says with a smile, relieved at his agreement. After giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, he finally lets go.

The mark throbs hard enough to make him wince. It doesn’t feel like it’s spreading, but it definitely wants to.

His wince makes Sensei lose his smile, his brow furrowing with renewed worry.

Kakashi puts his hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t inject any chakra like Sensei did, but the gesture is still enough to make Sensei lose his frown.

“No need to worry, Yamato. I’ll take good care of your cute little student.”

Sasuke lets out a resigned sigh. Kakashi started calling them that the first time Yamato-sensei came over for dinner, and it doesn’t look like he’s going to stop anytime soon.

Yamato-sensei goes back to the arena, while he and Kakashi go deeper into the tower. Kakashi is reading his novel and acting like nothing unusual is going on, but he doesn’t let go of his shoulder.

Maybe this is a bigger deal than he thought it was.

The thought isn’t a nice one.

“I heard you three had quite the adventure in the Forest,” Kakashi says like he’s commenting on the weather. Sasuke feels himself tense up despite how hard he tries to prevent it. To his relief, Kakashi doesn’t react to his obvious – fear – discomfort.

He doesn’t want to think about what happened in the Forest. Doesn’t want to think of how terrified and helpless he felt. How much it felt like the night when –

He doesn’t want to think of what he almost did to Sakura. Doesn’t want to think of how close he came to doing the same as –

“We got lucky.” They did. If Orochimaru hadn’t wanted him alive, if he hadn’t been so disinterested in Naruto and Sakura, they would’ve been killed.

Unlike Wave, Sensei wouldn’t have been there to save them.

Kakashi lets out an acknowledging hum. He doesn’t ask for details. Sasuke is grateful.

“Is this going to take long?” he asks, trying to distract himself from what happened – on the night the world turned red, red, red – in the Forest.

“Depends on your definition of long.”

What a helpful answer.

“Can I go back to the arena after?”

Maybe he can see the final matches after all. Or at least be there when the matches for the Third Exam are decided. That would let him know if he has a shot at killing Neji in the finals, or if he needs to look for another opportunity.

“Probably not.”

Yet another helpful answer.

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll be very surprised if this doesn’t make you pass out.”

Great.

Sasuke brings up a hand to rub over the bandages covering the mark, still throbbing painfully. When they got here two days ago, Sakura, Hinata and Shino worked together to contain the mark as much as possible, placing blocks and getting rid of the worst of the chakra invading his system. He could’ve asked for professional aid, but Iruka-sensei specifically mentioned that asking medics for help might affect their chances of making it to the Third Exam.

He didn’t say anything about them helping each other. So that’s what they did. And until today, he felt like they did a decent job. Yeah, he could still feel the mark, but it was no longer so hard to think straight. It was no longer so hard to stop being angry.

What Neji did changed that. It would’ve made him decide to kill him no matter what of course, but the mark probably made him react worse than he otherwise would have.

Maybe Sensei’s insistence on sealing the mark now instead of later isn’t such a bad idea.

They enter a large room filled with pillars. Kakashi tells him where to sit. He does so while Kakashi puts his novel away, pulls off one of his gloves, and takes out a kunai and cuts open his palm. This seal needs to be drawn in blood? That’s... worrying.

He watches as Kakashi starts drawing the seal. It’s filled with a lot of words he doesn’t know, but the ones he does recognize reveal that they’re medical terms. He resists the urge to take pictures with his Sharingan so he can go over the seal with Naruto and Sakura later on.

The mark sucks _so much_. He finally awakens his Sharingan, and then he immediately can’t use it because of that damn snake prick. Worse, he can’t even use any techniques or illusions without setting it off, turning what should have been an easy fight in the preliminaries into a real challenge. What a wonderful “reward” Orochimaru gave him.

Okay, sealing it now instead of later is a good idea. That’s made even clearer by the seal Kakashi is drawing. Aside from the medical terms, there’s stuff about containment, redirection, and most worrying of all, stuff about the mind and soul.

What the hell did that snake prick do to him?

“You’re going to help Naruto as well, right?” he asks, more to distract himself than anything else. That snake prick did something to completely screw up Naruto’s control, and given that he did it by putting a seal on top of the one holding the Kyuubi, Naruto needs professional help even more than he does. Especially because Naruto refused to have even Sakura touch his chakra system in any way.

In fact.

“Why is he still in the arena? He needs help. Like, right now.”

Just saying the words out loud makes a rush of anxious energy run through him. He crosses his arms and taps his feet, trying to resist the urge to just get up and go drag the idiot to a medic right this instant. It’s not like Naruto needs to stay anymore, he’s already won his match. He can get professional help.

“Seriously, Kakashi, why–”

“Naruto’s condition is stable.”

Overwhelming relief washes over him.

“He’ll be examined more thoroughly when the Second Exam is over. Sakura’s injuries will be seen to then as well.”

The reminder makes his relief even greater. Sakura’s injuries aren’t life threatening or anything, but they aren’t mere scratches either, even after she healed herself as best she could. As shown by her losing to Ino. Ino isn’t a bad fighter, not by a long shot, but she focuses on support. If Sakura had been at the top of her game, she would’ve demolished Ino.

“And now I need you to be quiet. This seal requires a fair amount of focus.”

Sasuke swallows harshly, the words getting rid of some of his relief. He’s seen Kakashi draw elaborate seals and explain what he’s doing at the same time. For him to say that he needs to be quiet because he needs to focus...

The mark really is a lot worse than he thought, isn’t it?

Kakashi, who stopped drawing the seal while he was talking, waits until he nods before he resumes his work. Sasuke does his best not to burst out babbling like the idiot normally does. For some reason, Kakashi saying he needs to be quiet just makes him want to talk more.

He tries to distract himself by thinking about something else. Like how the others reacted to the news that Naruto holds the Kyuubi. Sakura and Ino already knew, but the others hadn’t known.

They took it surprisingly well. Yeah, they were surprised and a little uneasy, but for the most part they treated Naruto exactly the same.

They didn’t get mad like he, Sakura and Ino had. Not that they were mad about Naruto holding the Kyuubi, they were mad that Naruto waited almost an entire week to tell them. They’d _just_ had that fight with Ino about her keeping secrets from them, and then Naruto went and pulled the exact same thing. And okay, maybe they overreacted a _little_ , Naruto himself only learned about it after the bell test. Him needing a few days to think over the news for himself is normal.

But seriously, he could’ve just told them from the start. It’s not like him holding the Kyuubi changes anything. The only thing it does is explain a few things. The idiot really should’ve known that they wouldn’t look at him differently. They wouldn’t suddenly act like –

Nope, not thinking about That Man right now.

This is easier said than done. No matter what he tries, his thoughts keep going back to That Man. To that night. To seeing his family –

He’s glad when Kakashi halts his work long enough to tell him that he’s halfway done. He honestly has no idea how much time has passed, time seems to be crawling by at a snail’s pace. But at least he now has the comfort of knowing that he’s counting down to when this nerve wrecking thing is over.

It’s not long after Kakashi told him he’s halfway done that Sasuke realizes something.

This is going to make him pass out. That means he won’t be able to hear how Hinata’s surgery went.

The idea of not knowing is unbearable.

“Can we go see Hinata first?”

Kakashi finishes drawing the character for fortitude before he looks at him with exasperation. That answers that.

“I know, seals like this need to be drawn and activated in the same session,” he rushes out before Kakashi can say anything. His own words make him realize how stupid his question is. He should have asked before they began.

He didn’t. Stupid.

“It’s just, I really want to know if she’s okay. She was hurt so bad by–”

His voice fails him before he can finish. Which is good. Neji isn’t her brother. She just called him that.

Kakashi gives him the calm look that means he knows he exactly what he’s thinking. Then he brings his hands together in a seal he doesn’t recognize.

“Shadow Clone Technique.”

A clone poofs into existence. It saunters out the room, the opening of the door revealing that it’s solid.

“It’ll go see how Hinata is doing and report back.”

Sasuke swallows his suddenly too dry throat, feeling both grateful and weirdly vulnerable. It isn’t a nice feeling.

“Thanks.”

“I did tell your sensei I’d take good care of you,” Kakashi says lightly, his eye curving in a cheerful smile. Acting like nothing out of the ordinary is going on. Sasuke appreciates that.

Kakashi resumes his work. After what feels like another eternity, he tells him to get undressed. Sasuke does so, grateful to have something to do. Unfortunately, even with him drawing it out as long as possible, getting undressed and putting his clothes and equipment aside doesn’t last long. Then it’s back to waiting.

At least this stupid thing won’t last _that_ much longer.

When they reach the part where Kakashi needs to start drawing on his body, Kakashi warns him not to move. At all. Focusing on remaining absolutely still is another welcome distraction.

Kakashi is drawing on his back when the clone returns. Kakashi halts his work and Sasuke hears the clone dispel. Did it report by using hand signals? Why? Why couldn’t it just talk out loud?

What happened to Hinata?

“Don’t move, Sasuke,” Kakashi tells him, firm though not unkind. Then he places his uncut hand on his shoulder to make sure that he doesn’t, in fact, move. Sasuke braces himself for the worst. “Hinata’s state is no longer critical. She’ll be in surgery a while longer, but her life is no longer in danger.”

Sasuke lets out a harsh breath, slumping down with relief before he can help it. Kakashi’s hand on his shoulder keeps the movement to a minimum, though.

“I told you not to move,” Kakashi reprimands, still not unkind but firmer than before. Kakashi waits until he’s gotten back into position before resuming his work.

The seal is finished soon after.

“You’ll wake up in a hospital room. You’ll be under observation and won’t be able to leave for a few days, but Yamato and I will visit.”

The warning is nice. The fact that his friends won’t be able to visit isn’t.

“Now, this might hurt a little.”

This, as it turns out, is a _horrible_ understatement. It burns like fire, like acid, like the worst thing he can imagine and it’s so, so much worse than when he got the mark in the first place. Sasuke thinks he might be screaming, or maybe he’s whimpering. It’s impossible to think over the pain.

It’s a relief when the world goes black.

It blocks out the part that never forgets when the world turned red, red, red.

* * *

He does as he said he would. He goes training. Unlike earlier, it isn’t a light routine. But after he’s gotten rid of the worst of his frustration, worry starts to rise.

Naruto rejected Hinata. How is she handling that? Naruto said she wasn’t hurt, but getting rejected, no matter how kindly, must be painful. And for Hinata, who’s been in love with Naruto since forever...

He gathers his wire and goes to the Hyuuga Compound. It takes a while before the gates are opened, but when he sees who it is, he no longer minds the wait.

“Good evening, Sasuke,” Hinata says with a smile that seems real. “What brings you here?”

He looks her over intently, searching for any sign of grief or distress. His inspection makes Hinata turn puzzled and a little self-conscious, but not in a way that signals anything out of the ordinary.

Should he turn on his Sharingan? No, that would be an overreaction. There are other ways to find out how she’s doing.

“Can we go for a walk?” Talking about this here is just asking for her family to spy on them. “Good evening, Hinata,” he adds belatedly, realizing that he’s being rude.

Hinata’s eyes flicker to the side and her lips quirk in a way that means she found his social misstep funny.

Her reaction gets rid of the worst of his tension. Things can’t be that bad if she can still laugh like this.

“A walk sounds nice.”

It takes a while before they’re out of range of her family. Her father can still have them watched of course, but they’ve covered enough distance to signal a clear Fuck Off.

Which means it’s time to broach the topic that brought him here.

“You confessed to Naruto.”

Wow, that came out a _lot_ more accusing than intended.

Hinata hunches in on herself, making him feel even worse about his blunder. He hates it when he makes her feel like the pricks she unfortunately has to call family do. It almost never happens anymore, but these aren’t normal circumstances.

“Naruto told you?” she asks softly, avoiding his eyes and pushing her index fingers together. Not quite distressed but definitely not at ease either.

“Yes,” he says and briefly debates how to recover from his blunder. When no answer presents itself, he decides to just get to the reason he came over in the first place. “Are you all right?”

His question makes her meet his gaze with surprise, before she relaxes and gains a warm smile. Sasuke is glad.

“I am.”

“Are you really?” he has to ask, despite her apparent sincerity. She truly does look all right. Which is a huge relief, but it’s also confusing.

Shouldn’t she be feeling sad? Hurt? Angry? Well no, not angry, Hinata doesn’t do angry. Not for something like this. But hurt and sad is another story.

Hinata’s smile becomes warmer, the sight soothing him further. This is how she normally acts with him.

“I really am. But thank you for asking, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smiles back, so happy she isn’t hurt.

It’s still really confusing that she isn’t, though.

“You aren’t sad because...”

He falls silent, having no idea how to tactfully put _because the idiot rejected you_.

Hinata gains a quicksilver grin, finding his verbal flailing entertaining as always.

She really is doing just fine, isn’t she.

“I was surprised as well,” she says, her thumbs rubbing over the tips of her fingers. The flicker of his eyes makes her become aware of what she’s doing and she almost stills her hands, a lifetime of being told to act in a “proper” manner kicking in, but then she keeps doing it anyway. It makes her feel better, despite the fact that it isn’t “proper” for a Hyuuga to fidget, never mind for a daughter of the Clan Head.

The Hyuuga as a whole are morons.

“I was prepared to be turned down of course,” Hinata continues, as always gravely underestimating her own worth. “But I thought I would feel...”

She glances at him in her version of a shrug. She might rebel against how a Hyuuga is supposed to act in a lot of ways, but at the end of the day, she’s still one herself. And Hyuuga do not shrug.

The glance makes clear what she’d been about to say. She expected to be hurt and disappointed. She’ll never say that out loud though. That would feel too much like she’s blaming Naruto for acting as he did. Blaming others is something she avoids in general, but especially so when it comes to the idiot.

“But I didn’t feel like that,” she continues, her chin lifting in a way he doesn’t see nearly often enough.

Hinata is proud of herself.

“I felt happy. I felt proud of myself. I still do.”

Her frank admittance is even more rare than her feeling proud of herself in the first place.

“I promised myself I would confess to him when he returned. And I did. I didn’t go back on my word.”

She never does. She and Naruto have that in common.

Hinata lets out a soft laugh and smiles at him like she’s sharing a joke.

“I just didn’t expect to no longer be in love with him when I did.”

“You aren’t?” he hears himself say, completely caught off guard.

Hinata’s cheeks turn pink and she lowers her gaze, her smile turning embarrassed. More amused than self-deprecating though.

“I still like him. I just no longer like him like that.”

“But this morning you were...” He waves a hand to encompass the everything of her reaction.

“I don’t think that’s ever going to change,” Hinata says with a quicksilver grin, her eyes bright with humor. “I still admire him. He still gives me courage and makes me want to better myself. But I’m no longer in love with him.”

Just like that, the last of his tension fades away. This might not be the outcome he expected, but it’s undoubtedly the best he could’ve hoped for. Part of that is motivated by pure selfishness, he’s well aware of that. The idea of Naruto and Hinata dating isn’t pleasant.

Mostly he’s just happy that she isn’t hurt. Proud of her for overcoming her fears as well, but mostly happy that she isn’t hurt.

“I’m glad,” he says with a smile. Hinata’s eyes brighten further, making him realize just how that sounded. “I mean, I’m not glad you got rejected, obviously I’m not.” He is. “I’m just glad you aren’t hurt.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Hinata says politely, definitely not laughing at his verbal flailing. He huffs with amusement and rubs the back of his neck, trying to ignore the way his cheeks are heating up a little. Hinata makes him trip over his own tongue like no one else does. Not because he likes her like _that_ , but because she doesn’t react well to him being his usual bastard self. Or, well, she didn’t when they first started hanging out. She’s fine with it now, she knows him well enough to know he doesn’t mean anything by it, but it’s become a habit to watch his words around her. Or try to watch them at least.

“So how much did the idiot flail around when you told him?” he asks. Hinata lowers her gaze and brings up her hands to cover the smile that would’ve been a grin on anyone else.

“He was very cute.”

Translation, Naruto acted like a complete and utter moron.

“Let me guess,” he says in a voice dry as dust, “it went something like this.”

Clearing his throat, he puts on his best impression of the idiot, body language and all.

“Wow, uhm, that’s really nice of you, Hinata, but I don’t really– I mean I like you of course, but like, as a friend, you know? You’re really nice and all but I don’t, like, you know?”

Hinata laughs. Sasuke grins, pleased with her reaction. Making her laugh like this always feels like an amazing accomplishment.

“That is _very_ close to what happened. Impressive, Uchiha-san,” she says with a smile, making his grin grow.

“We’re known as amazing mimics for a reason.” Or they used to be. But talking about his family with Hinata doesn’t feel as painful as it does with everyone else. Not when it comes to things like this.

She’s a Hyuuga. She knows more about his clan than anyone but himself. In some ways she knows even more. While this fact is sometimes painful, most of the time it’s comforting.

He likes telling her about his family. Likes sharing all the little things that made them unique.

He likes pretending that these things are still common knowledge and not fading from memory.

He’s going to make sure that one day, all of these things will be common knowledge once more.

They talk a while longer, their conversation light and easy. After confirming that they’re still on for lunch tomorrow, they go their separate ways. He feels relaxed and at ease.

It lasts as long as it takes him to get home. Literally the first thing the idiot does is give him a shit eating grin and ask if he went to see Hinata. Sasuke snipes back about him having the hots for Sakura, and unlike this morning, he doesn’t pull any punches.

The blustering and blushing mess Naruto turns into is deeply satisfying. It’s even more satisfying when Naruto, after agreeing to a truce about this topic, asks if Hinata is all right. At least the idiot has the decency to worry about how she’s handling his incomprehensible rejection.

To his relief, Meiri and Kakashi decide that the show between him and Naruto is enough entertainment for one day. Oh, Kakashi says a few things that would’ve been innocent if not for the fact that they offer Meiri openings impossible to resist, but overall, they behave themselves. It helps that Gai and Shiro come over for dinner and give them something else to focus on.

Seriously, he doesn’t like Hinata like that. She’s a good friend but nothing more.

Right now she’s a friend whose company he enjoys a lot more than that of the idiots at home.

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

He’s finally out of the hospital. Okay, fine, he was only there for two days, but those days felt _way_ longer than they should have.

He was glad to return home. Even with Meiri bursting out crying and hugging him like she wanted to absorb him into her body. A reaction he later learned she also had when Naruto returned.

It was uncomfortable. Kind of nice as well, but mostly uncomfortable. He isn’t used to her acting like that.

But then, he hasn’t needed to stay in the hospital like this since –

He hates that his thoughts keep returning to that night no matter how hard he tries to prevent it. He even had his most hated nightmare, something he managed to avoid for a whole seven months. That _was_ a new record. And now the counter is back to zero.

He’s so grateful that Sensei was there when it happened. He woke him up before it could get too bad.

He made sure he didn’t wake up alone.

Hopefully Kakashi’s training will exhaust him enough to keep the nightmare from happening a second time. Even if it doesn’t, Kakashi will be there to wake him, and Meiri and Naruto will be there to hold him. He won’t have to go through this alone. Won’t have to watch his family –

Sasuke forces his thoughts away from this topic. Nothing good will come out of thinking about this.

He looks at the flowers he’s carrying. Sakura and Ino helped pick them out. He knows flower language of course, being friends with Ino doesn’t allow for anything else. But they know more than he does, and they made sure the arrangement conveys his message better than anything he could’ve put together himself.

 _Get well soon_. That’s not all it says of course, but it’s the most important part.

He’s already made Naruto promise to visit Hinata while he’s gone. Naruto won’t be able to do so often, he has his own training to focus on, but he’ll visit her enough. So will Sakura and Ino.

He kind of feels guilty for asking Sakura to do this, despite her assuring him it’s no trouble. She’s putting on a brave front, but she’s still really shaken by what she had to do in the Forest.

She killed people. Yeah, the Sound nin wanted to kill them so it’s not like she had a choice, but still. She killed people. They might’ve known they’d need to do that eventually, but knowing and doing are something else entirely.

He wishes he didn’t have to leave her – yes he does – Or everyone else – liar – but especially her. She needs them right now.

Yet if Kakashi, while Meiri is pregnant, still feels that they need to go train in the outskirts, it must be _really_ serious. They’ll come home during the night, but they’ll come back so late and leave so early that they might as well not come back at all.

He doesn’t think they would have if Meiri hadn’t been pregnant.

At least Naruto, Ino and Sensei will be there to make sure Sakura is all right. They won’t be able to spend as much time with her as they want to, both Naruto and Ino have to prepare for the finals, and Sensei has to train Naruto. But they’ll be there for her. They won’t let her go through this alone.

He wishes he could be there too.

Mostly wishes.

This topic isn’t much better than the previous one – yes it is – so Sasuke forces himself to think of something else.

He’s still so pissed that Naruto drew Neji for the finals. That ruins any chance of him being able to kill Neji in a sanctioned match. Even without Naruto wanting to beat the crap out of Neji for what he did to Hinata, Naruto would beat him just to deny him the opportunity to carry out his plan. For some incomprehensible reason, the idiot thinks that him getting rid of Neji would be a bad thing.

It feels like the worst betrayal that Naruto, that _none_ of them, are backing him in this. He knows they will against That Man, he _knows_ , but right now it feels like –

This isn’t a good topic either. Let’s try something else.

The Cursed Seal, as he’s learned the mark is called, no longer bothers him. But it’s still there, a... heavy weight. Not heavy like normal things are, but heavy like... he doesn’t have a good way to describe it. It kind of feels like when he has to gather chakra for a really demanding technique, except it really doesn’t. It’s... intangible and not quite there, yet at the same time it’s almost solid.

It no longer feels like it’s influencing his thoughts.

Kakashi told him that the counter seal is dependent on his willpower. And on his chakra, but his willpower is the most important part. As long as he doesn’t want the thing to influence him, it won’t.

He _never_ wants it to influence him again.

Part of him, a part he now realizes was caused by the Cursed Seal, still wanted that before it got sealed. It wanted to take advantage of the power it offered.

No more. He needs to become strong but not at the cost of his friends, _never_ at the cost of his friends.

He’ll never do to them what That Man did to him.

And he’s back to that. Great.

Luckily, he’s arrived at the hospital. The others told him what room Hinata is in, and he wastes no time in going there.

Standing in front of the door, he feels weirdly nervous. Yeah, they went to school together and they talked during the Exams, but they aren’t exactly friends. Is it strange for him to visit her?

No, it isn’t. She helped him with the Cursed Seal. That alone would make it normal for him to want to visit.

It isn't why he wants to visit.

Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door. After getting permission to enter, he goes inside.

Hinata looks awful. She has huge bags under her eyes and her skin is way paler than normal, making her look frail and sickly. But she’s sitting up in her bed and she's breathing normally.

Seeing her makes an enormous weight fall off him. He hadn’t realized just how worried he was until this moment.

“Sasuke,” she says, surprised. “Uhm, hello.” Her eyes flicker to the flowers he’s carrying and she frowns a little. With worry? Confusion? He isn’t sure.

“Hey, Hinata,” he says while putting the flowers on her bedside table, next to the arrangement the others gave her. Then he goes to the end of her bed and grabs the charts attached to it. He doesn’t study healing like Sakura does, but being friends with her means that he’s picked up on the basics.

The basics are not enough to understand what the charts say. Even without adding in that a lot of it is redacted. Oh, he can pick out a few things, the most important being that Hinata will make a full recovery with enough care and rest, but most of it might as well be gibberish.

Focusing, he sends chakra into his eyes and activates his Sharingan, a thrill running through him as the world becomes so much _more_. He can see through the redactions, knows how many different people have written on the chart, can tell where one of them stopped themselves from writing something else. He can see the seals on Hinata’s bed, knows that they’re monitoring her condition, and so much more.

He knows he only needs to think of this moment in just the right way later on and he’ll remember everything he’s seeing right now _exactly_.

The Sharingan is _awesome_.

Taking pictures of the charts to go over with Sakura later, he makes a mental note to start copying medical texts when he has the time. His control isn’t good enough for more than basic medical techniques, but an intimate knowledge of the human body can only help him. Like Kakashi says, if you understand how something works, you understand how to break it.

“I’m, ah... I’m fine, Sasuke.”

Hinata’s hesitant words makes him look up. With his Sharingan on, he can see even better that – her position minimizes the stress put on her injuries, her breathing is too shallow, her pulse isn’t as strong as it should be. Her body is tense with pain – she isn’t fine.

“You aren’t.”

His words make Hinata – feel discomfort, shame, fear – prepare to hunch in on herself, making a protesting sound escape him. She shouldn’t do that! It’s going to put more stress on her injuries.

When she – becomes more afraid – hunches down anyway, he quickly puts the charts down and moves towards her. Gently grasping her shoulders, he gets her back into the position that aggravates her injuries as little as possible, glad that Hinata is letting him.

“Don’t hunch like that, you’ll make your injuries worse. And why are you afraid? I’m not going to hurt you.” He isn’t like – like Neji.

“Ah, yes, I know I shouldn’t... shouldn’t do that. And I’m not afraid?”

“Yes you are,” he says, annoyed that she’s trying to deny it. He gently tightens his grip on her shoulders when she prepares to hunch down again, and it’s enough for her to catch herself.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, confused and ashamed and still afraid and this so isn’t going how he thought it would. He hadn’t actually thought about what would happen, but it definitely wasn’t this.

“Don’t– You shouldn’t–”

He falls silent, frustrated with this whole stupid thing. The fact that she apologized only annoys him even more, and he doesn’t even know why.

“I don’t want you to be hurt,” he says, choosing his words with care. “So be careful how you sit.” That’s the most important thing here.

Hinata is – surprised, touched, still afraid – confused and uncertain, but she does sit like she should under her own power. He lets go of her shoulders, watching intently to ensure she keeps sitting just like that.

She does.

She’s still afraid.

...Is it because he’s watching her with – the same eyes as – his Sharingan? That _could_ be taken as a threat.

He turns off his Sharingan. The world becomes dull, almost blurry in comparison to what he could see before. He’s always known the Sharingan is amazing, but it was only after finally awakening it that he realized just how badly he’d been underestimating how incredible it is. It’s not just the ability to copy what he sees, it’s more, it’s so much more.

The Sharingan lets him _understand_. He looks at things and he knows. Knows how people are going to move, what kind of technique they’re going to use, how they’re feeling, and so much more. He knows when traps are nearby, spots things out of place, deduces a thousand things about his surroundings. And he does it all without thinking about it.

Without his Sharingan, Hinata no longer looks afraid. It doesn’t mean that she isn’t, but it makes him realize that her fear is one of those underlying things he normally can’t see.

It’s one of those feelings people don’t always realize are there. His experimentation this morning made that more than clear.

“I’m not... I’m not afraid of you, Sasuke,” Hinata says softly, fidgeting with the blanket. She stops when he grimaces and she starts hunching down again, but he barely has time to start reaching for her when she catches herself. She puts her hands down her lap and clenches them tightly.

Sasuke crosses his arms and takes a few deep breaths as he tries to think about this logically. Hinata doesn’t realize that she’s afraid of him. That means it’s useless to try to change her mind. Or, well, maybe it isn’t useless, but maybe making her admit it will make her even more afraid of him. That has to be avoided at all cost.

Which means there’s only one option left. He has to prove to her that she doesn’t have anything to fear from him.

Grabbing a chair, he places it next to the bed and sits down. Iruka-sensei taught them that people feel more at ease when they’re bigger than others. Sitting down means that Hinata is bigger than him. It’s a small thing, but every bit helps.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, figuring that’s another good approach. People are more inclined to trust someone who worries over them. Also, he really wants to know the answer.

“I’m fine,” she says softly, making him scowl. She obviously isn’t fine.

He smoothes out his expression when she almost hunches down again.

“It doesn’t hurt too much?” Yes, he knows she’s hurting, but just how bad is it?

“It doesn’t. Hurt much, I mean,” she says, her gaze darting to the side. He’s pretty sure she’s lying, but he resists the urge to activate his Sharingan to find out for sure. “Uhm, why... I mean, you don’t have to stay. I don’t want to keep you.”

“Keep me from what?” he asks, confused. What is she talking about?

“From... the person you’re here to visit?”

Sasuke stares, bewildered.

“I’m here to visit _you_ , Hinata.” Why would she think he’s here for someone else?

Hinata frowns, looking as confused as he feels. She looks at the flowers he brought.

“But the flowers...”

“Are for you,” he points out the obvious, unable to believe he has to spell this out.

Hinata’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open a little, completely shocked. Sasuke shifts his weight, uncomfortable with her reaction. What’s so strange about him bringing flowers? That’s what people do when someone is in the hospital. The others brought her flowers as well.

Hinata’s cheeks turn pink and she lowers her gaze, a smile tugging at her lips. She fidgets with the blanket again.

“Thank you, Sasuke. That’s very kind of you.”

“You like them?” he asks, suddenly worried that she doesn’t.

Hinata meets his gaze before she glances at the flowers. Her eyes dart over all the different flowers and her smile becomes a little bigger.

“I do. They’re very pretty.”

That’s a relief. Sasuke smiles and makes a mental note to tell the others to bring more flowers. Especially Naruto. The idiot giving her literally anything will make her feel great.

“Have you had many visitors yet?” he asks, suddenly realizing that her room is strangely bare. Yeah, it’s a hospital room, but aside from the flowers, there’s only a stack of books. A mixture of fantasy and texts on medicinal plants, he sees when glancing at them. Shouldn’t she have gotten more gifts by now? Or just more of her belongings to cheer up the room? She’s going to be here for a while after all.

“Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei came by. Kiba and Shino brought me those books,” she explains. “The other flowers are from Ino, Sakura and, uhm...”

Even without knowing that Naruto has already visited, her blush and smile would’ve let him know.

“And from Naruto.”

Definitely reminding the idiot to visit her as much as he can. And to bring her flowers. Lots and lots of flowers.

There’s something wrong with her answer, though.

“What about your family?”

Neji doesn’t count of course, but what about her parents? No wait, her mother passed away a long time ago. He thinks. Is pretty sure at least. But that still leaves her father. And she has a sister too, right? Why haven’t they been by yet? Or anyone else? The Hyuuga aren’t exactly a small clan.

Hinata lowers her gaze and hunches down. Luckily, the protesting sound that escapes him is enough for her to stop aggravating her injuries.

“...They have more important things to do than visit me.”

They what?

“Hinata, you almost _died_ ,” he says, unable to believe what he just heard. “What’s more important than making sure you’re alright?”

Hinata bites down her lip and grips the blanket tightly, but he’s far more focused on the fact that she’s hunching down again. This time his protesting sound has no effect.

He’s gotten to his feet and is just about to grasp her shoulders to guide her back upright when Hinata _flinches_. It makes him freeze, his hands hovering over her shoulders as he struggles with what to do. He doesn’t want her injuries to get worse, but he also doesn’t want to scare her. So what should he do? Touch her even though that might make her more scared? Not touch her and let her injuries get worse?

Before he can come to a decision, Hinata takes a deep breath and straightens back up, his hands hurriedly pulling away without him deciding to do so. She lets go of the blanket and puts her hands in her lap, though it looks like she very much wants to keep clutching the blanket instead.

“I disgraced our clan by losing against Neji-nii-san. It would be unseemly for Father or anyone else to visit.”

That’s the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. Ignoring the fact that _she almost died_ , what the hell is disgraceful about losing to someone older and more experienced than her?

He’s starting to understand why Father always looked like he was tasting something nasty whenever the Hyuuga got mentioned.

The thought throws him completely off balance. He hasn’t – allowed himself to – thought about his father in ages.

“I shouldn’t be rewarded for being weak.”

Hinata’s voice snaps his mind back to the present. Then he actually processes her words and is completely thrown off balance again.

“You aren’t weak.” Why would she think that? Does she not remember how she kicked everyone’s ass at the academy whenever she was allowed to use the Gentle Fist? Yeah, it was taijutsu only, and Hinata didn’t win _every_ time, but that was only because she doesn’t like hurting people. If she didn’t hold back, she would’ve won every single time, no questions asked. Hell, if she didn’t hold back in general, she would’ve been on par with him and Sakura even without the Gentle Fist.

Hinata doesn’t lift her head.

“I couldn’t defeat Neji-nii-san even though I’m the daughter of the Clan Head. I’m weak,” she says like she actually believes that load of crap.

“You’re amazing.”

Hinata’s head jerks up, her eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. When she opens her mouth he just knows that she’s going to deny it, so he quickly starts talking before she can.

“You’re strong, smart, and you refuse to give up no matter what. That makes you amazing.” He hadn’t realized just how amazing she is until her fight against Neji, but he knows it now. She got back to her feet despite her body being about to shut down and despite knowing that she couldn’t win.

She got back to her feet despite knowing that she couldn’t defeat her – that she couldn’t defeat Neji. That makes her amazing.

Hinata still doesn’t look like she believes him. She also keeps looking confused. But before he can say anything more, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, her hands clenching the blanket so hard her skin becomes almost transparent.

“I... I did well, didn’t I?”

Before he can confirm that she did great, she keeps talking, rushing out the words.

“I didn’t give up. I didn’t go back on my word. I’ve changed. I did... I did well.”

She’s obviously talking to herself. Doesn’t mean he can’t respond.

“You did great.”

Hinata meets his gaze and gives him a small but bright smile. For some reason he’s suddenly struck by the fact that she’s... she’s rather pretty, actually.

Weird thought to have. Hinata still looks awful – well no, not awful, not exactly. But she looks like... well, like someone who almost died.

“Thank you, Sasuke. That means a lot coming from you.”

“It does?” he asks, confused and his stomach feeling kind of weird. He’s more focused on the fact that his cheeks are heating up, though.

“You’re very strong.”

And now his blush is getting worse. Which is ridiculous, it’s not like he hasn’t heard this before. It isn’t true either. He isn’t strong enough. Not by a long shot.

One day he will be.

“Thanks,” he says, awkwardly. Because why not make himself look like an even bigger moron.

Hinata’s eyes dart to the side and her smile becomes a little bigger. He crosses his arms and looks away as well, trying to get rid of his stupid blush.

“I won’t ever be strong like you. Like Naruto.”

The words make him look back at her. Hinata is looking down now and she’s clenching the blanket again.

“But I... I’m going to keep trying. I’m not going to give up anymore. That’s my ninja way.”

The words inspire a strange ache. For all that her voice is soft and she looks frail and almost meek, she reminds him so much of Naruto right now.

Except Naruto would never think of himself as weak. Not in the way Hinata does.

“You’re strong.”

Hinata startles, before she gives a smile that makes clear she doesn’t believes him. She thinks it’s nice of him to say, though.

It makes him let out a frustrated sound. He only feels worse when she loses her smile.

“It’s not– You aren’t–”

He falls silent, struggling to put into words why what she said is so wrong.

Because it is wrong. She’s strong. Maybe she isn’t the best fighter, but that doesn’t make her weak. Yes, being able to fight is important, it’s so important, but...

But he thinks of Kakashi, who’s the best fighter he knows and who got so scared when Meiri first got pregnant that he refused to let her see him. And he thinks of Meiri, who can’t fight at all and who lives with the knowledge that she can’t protect them. Who sometimes breaks down because she’s so scared but who always pulls herself together and keeps going.

“You don’t need to be able to fight to be strong, Hinata.”

The way Hinata looks at him makes him feel even more awkward. She’s looking at him like he just told her that... that you can awaken a bloodline limit without belonging to a clan, or that you can fly if you practice jumping enough. Something ridiculous and obviously untrue, but something she desperately wishes was true instead.

Sasuke belatedly realizes that he’s still standing and not sitting down. He corrects that. And he forces himself to meet Hinata’s eyes again after sitting down.

Hinata is still looking at him like she would give anything for his words to be true. Which is stupid. They are true.

He clears his throat.

“Don’t call yourself weak. You aren’t.”

Hinata flushes and lowers her gaze. Sasuke looks away as well, his own cheeks heating up again despite how hard he tries to prevent it.

Deciding to get away from this incredibly awkward topic, he tells her about what the idiot did today. To his relief, his plan works. Hinata listens intently. She keeps avoiding his gaze, only watching at him from the corner of her eyes, but Sasuke doesn’t mind. He’s doing the same thing.

Still. Even with him doing most of the talking and both of them not really looking at each other, the conversation is nice. It’s calming.

It makes him feel better than he has in days.

He’s glad he came to visit.

* * *

The next day is normal as well. Sakura and Lee drop by in the morning, Sakura winning the race this time.

Naruto wastes no time in telling Sakura that he supposedly likes Hinata, because of course he does. To no surprise whatsoever, Sakura reacts to the news with a cheerful _oh yeah, he's liked her for ages_. She and Ino are complete morons about this. 

The idiot is delighted to find another ally. He's never going to hear the end of this.

Fortunately, Naruto decides not to break their truce. Sure, there's a little teasing, but it's more amusing than anything else, though of course he'd never admit that. Sakura tries to take it further, but him bringing up her own attraction to Naruto is enough to make her zip it. It also makes Lee switch from congratulating him on his Youthful Feelings for Hinata, to congratulating Naruto and Sakura on their own feelings. Revenge is sweet.

After breakfast is over, he gets to work. He takes more breaks than he did yesterday, meeting up with Hinata for lunch, and dropping by the Dancing Dragon to start planning Naruto’s surprise party. It’ll take a few days before they’re ready. They have most things already, but a few things are still missing. And they need to make sure everyone is available.

He can’t believe Naruto hasn’t said anything about his lack of welcome home presents. From what he’s seen of the idiot, it genuinely hasn’t crossed his mind that he should get some. He’s just happy to be home, nothing more needed.

He’s going to get more whether he likes it or not. Not that Naruto will complain. The opposite. If the idiot doesn’t burst out crying, Sasuke will be _very_ surprised.

He meets up with Naruto as well, and he learns that Naruto and Ino had a spar. Naruto made the mistake of not using his genjutsu repelling toads from the start, and Ino caught him in some nasty illusions before he could rectify that. Unlike his own genjutsus, designed to subtly mess up people’s perception, Ino’s illusions are designed to freak you the fuck out. Yamanaka can screw with your mind like no one else.

Ino kicked Naruto’s ass. Not once but twice, though she had to work a _lot_ harder the second time. Well, technically speaking Naruto won the second time. His summons managed to land a fatal hit on Ino right as she cut him with a poisoned kunai. But in a real fight, Naruto would’ve been incapacitated as well. Even now, he almost threw up when the poison hit his system. The only reason he didn’t is because of his healing factor. And the only reason Ino didn’t use an even stronger poison is because it was a spar.

The result is Naruto being torn between annoyance at losing and admiration for how much Ino has improved. Ino was never weak, but one on one fighting didn’t used to be her strong suit.

The Sound Four mission changed a lot of things.

When they get home, Naruto picks up that something is going on of course. Meiri sucks at being subtle almost as much as Naruto himself does. She is, however, good at deflecting. In this case it’s even easier than usual. Naruto’s crush on Sakura makes for great smokescreen material. Even better, Rin joins in and lists all the reasons that Sakura is amazing, offering Meiri the perfect openings.

Naruto gives him a pleading look, begging for help. Sasuke refuses with a smirk. He might have agreed to a truce, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the idiot being roasted by others.

Naruto wisely decides that getting Meiri to spill isn’t worth the teasing. Meiri rewards him by doing her absolute best to hold her tongue about Sakura.

Unfortunately, that means her need to tease manifests itself as jabs at his own supposed crush on Hinata. Sasuke rolls his eyes and counters with unimpressed remarks, but he isn’t truly annoyed. By Meiri’s standards, she’s behaving herself. Things get a bit more annoying when Kakashi gets home and goads her on, but by his standards, he’s behaving himself as well. Will wonders never cease.

Aside from that minor annoyance, things are nice. There’s talking and laughing, and Naruto wins over the kids some more by summoning the two tigers he used in their spar. They’re sisters, named Inju and Sutoraipu, and they’re a huge hit. Rin wastes no time in asking if she can pet them, while Obito wastes no time in introducing them to Inu-chan. Inju plays along, earnestly greeting his plush, and she gives her sister a reprimanding wack with her tail when Sutoraipu points out that Inu-chan isn’t actually a dog, or even a real cat. Rin, petting Inju, patiently explains that he's a real cat _plush_. It’s important to be nice to plushes. It shows that you like the person they belong to, and doesn’t Sutoraipu like Obito?

That last is delivered with a warning glare that tells Sutoraipu the answer better be yes. Rin even halts her petting of Inju until Sutoraipu confirms that she does, in fact, like Obito. Inju snickers, while Obito beams. Rin resumes petting Inju.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” Inju asks with amusement, while Obito asks Sutoraipu if she would please let him and Inu-chan ride her. Sutoraipu agrees, to Obito’s great delight. Naruto helps him get on her back.

“Yes,” Rin answers matter of factly, already knowing what the word means as usual. “I’m very clever as well.”

Meiri snorts with laughter while Naruto lets out a startled chuckle. Kakashi’s eye is crinkled in his version of a grin. Sasuke is grinning as well. Rin might have trouble understanding just how big the difference between her and normal people is, but she’s well aware that she’s smarter than average.

“Rin, look!” Obito yells with delight while Sutoraipu carries him around the room. “We’re flying!”

Sasuke’s grin grows. Obito might not be a prodigy, but his joy in literally everything never fails to brighten the room.

When bedtime for the kids starts approaching, they prepare for story time. It’s something that started after Naruto went on his trip, but while he was a bit wistful the first night, he’s wholeheartedly enthusiastic this time. They’ll see about getting him to play an active part later on, after Obito and Rin have gotten more used to him living here. They were already confused, and in Rin’s case, suspicious enough when he joined as part of the audience. Luckily, Naruto’s enthusiastic participation, marveling, cheering and holding his breath in all the right places, means they’ve accepted him as a Good Audience Member.

They do this every two nights. Tonight it’s Obito’s turn to pick a story. To no surprise whatsoever, he picks The Yellow Flash.

“You always pick that one,” Rin says, not quite complaining but very close to it.

“And you always pick something different,” Obito says happily, in no way affected by her implied criticism. His easy going nature is a true blessing.

Rin huffs but doesn’t say anything more. This is Obito’s night, and that means Obito gets to pick.

The four of them settle down the couch, while he and Kakashi and take up position. Rin, for all that she’d been grumbling before, is swept along as quickly as Obito is when the story starts. Meiri, putting on her best storyteller voice, reads from the children’s book like she hasn’t done it a thousand times before. She no longer needs the book, can recite it by heart, but her turning the pages is as much a part of the ritual as his and Kakashi’s show is.

Sasuke plays out the story with Kakashi, the movements familiar. Rin’s habit of choosing a different story every time offers a variety and challenge he enjoys, but there’s something comforting about doing the same routine as well. A routine that’s gotten increasingly complex over the past months.

He sends the flames licking over his arm to Kakashi’s hand, Kakashi taking over the fine manipulation and making the fire his own. They’re fooling around, true, but this whole thing is a good control exercise as well. Not that this truly matters.

What matters is that they’re having fun. What matters is that they’re transforming the story into something magical and unique.

What matters is that Obito and Rin are looking at them like they’re the most amazing people in the world.

“And the Yellow Flash went flash! Flash! Flash!”

“Flash! Flash! Flash!” Obito, Rin and Naruto chant as well, him and Kakashi mimicking the famous sight through a combination of minor genjutsu and lightning manipulation. Normally the words are accompanied by mere hand gestures, but where’s the fun in that?

Obito, Rin and Naruto burst into applause. He and Kakashi bow with flourish, officially ending the story.

This isn’t like what his family used to do. The illusions are minor, nothing like the elaborate scenes his mother used to create with her Sharingan. The elemental manipulation is simple and nowhere near the intricate fire dances his clan used to perform.

It isn’t the same. But it feels achingly familiar nonetheless.

It feels like the closest thing to a family he can allow himself to have.

After Obito and Rin are put to bed, the rest of them settle down to do their own thing. Meiri and Kakashi take over a couch like usual, Meiri tucked against Kakashi’s side and shutting out the world as she starts writing. Kakashi starts reading the Icha Icha Naruto got him, one of his hands caressing Meiri’s arm. Sasuke gets out the puzzle he’s working on, locked away during the day to prevent Rin from working on it, and resumes completing it.

Naruto summons one of the genjutsu repelling toads, the male half of the bickering couple that helped him during their spar. His name is Fukasaku. Under Fukasaku’s guidance, Naruto starts up a balancing exercise.

The exercise isn’t demanding enough to keep him from chattering like crazy. Sasuke listens with half an ear, occasionally responding when the conversation warrants it, but most of his attention is on his puzzle.

Or rather, it is until he notices just what it is that Naruto is doing. When he does, he turns to face him and activates his Sharingan, careful to keep his puzzle out of sight. He doesn’t want to ruin his fun.

“Cheater,” Naruto says with a smile, not opening his eyes as he keeps balancing on one hand through a combination of chakra usage and muscle control. The intriguing part is that he’s slowly lowering his chakra usage and until he’s keeping upright through pure muscle, before slowly switching to keeping upright through pure chakra usage.

“Shouldn’t have done it where I can see it then,” he counters. He’s seen exercises like this before, Sakura does way more extreme versions than this. Still, it’s surprising to see Naruto do this. It doesn’t exactly fit his style.

“The toads are obsessed with balance,” Naruto answers his unspoken question, neither his lack of vision nor his long absence affecting his ability to read his thoughts. “They don’t want their summoners to make them look bad. Which is hilarious, what with them letting Pervy Sage sign their contract and all.”

“Jiraiya-chan’s a bit rough around the edges, but he’s got potential,” Fukasaku, seated on Naruto’s foot, says like he isn’t talking about one of the Sannin. Jiraiya-chan? Really? “So do ya,” Fukasaku finishes with a – curious, considering – shrewd look at him. More specifically, at the seal beneath his choker.

The toad suspects very strongly. Sasuke does his best to keep from reacting to this knowledge, but – the corners of his eyes tighten, his fingers twitch before he can help it – Fukasaku sees through him. The confirmation of his suspicions makes him turn – more curious and considering – satisfied and pleased.

Sasuke supposes he shouldn’t be surprised by Fukasaku being able to tell what the seal is for. Still, having a stranger figure out his trump card so easily isn’t fun.

He ensures he doesn’t reveal anything more to Fukasaku by focusing on the screw up Naruto is about to perform.

“Wait, you mean–”

Naruto falls silent as he messes up the ratio between muscle control and chakra usage, distracted by the sudden visual stimulation. Opening his eyes was not a good idea. The recovery he’s performing is done on habit instead of with real intention though, his attention still on the meaning behind Fukasaku’s words.

The result is a very sloppy recovery. Analyzing all the flaws is another good way to keep Fukasaku from figuring out anything more.

Unfortunately, he won’t be able to focus on it much longer.

“Stay focused, Naruto-chan,” Fukasaku says, an order for all that it’s delivered casually.

The order is ignored.

“No, no, this is more important,” Naruto says while coming out of his handstand. Fukasaku hops off his foot, annoyed but not surprised by Naruto’s reaction. “You think he has _potential?_ ”

The way Naruto says it makes clear this is a huge deal. Thanks to his Sharingan, he knows exactly how huge a deal it is.

He knows exactly what is is that the toad knows.

Before Fukasaku can answer, Naruto aims an accusing look his way. Sasuke is pleased. Banter is another good way to keep his secrets.

“You were holding back.”

“And you obviously used up every one of your trump cards,” he counters while turning off his Sharingan, his voice dry as dust. It was a spar, of course he was holding back.

Naruto crossing his arms is all the answer he needs, even without adding in his reluctant smile.

“What about Sakura-chan?” the idiot actually feels the need to ask. Sasuke gives him a look that tells him exactly how moronic that question is. Naruto tilts his head with a wry smile, conceding the point.

“I hope you don’t think I revealed all I can do either,” Kakashi says with mock offense, making them look at him. To no surprise, Kakashi is still reading. Genuinely so, not pretending to. It couldn’t be more clear who Rin inherited her absurd situational awareness from.

To underline this point, Meiri chews her pen while going over what she just wrote, utterly oblivious to what’s going on.

“You’re Nekonin,” Naruto dismisses with a wave of his hand, the silent _of course I didn’t think that_ coming through loud and clear.

Kakashi turns a page, looking mightily pleased with himself.

“Are ya gonna get back to yer training, Naruto-chan?” Fukasaku asks in the voice of someone who already knows the answer.

“In a moment,” Naruto confirms his assumption, making Fukasaku let out a resigned sigh. “So what else can you do?”

“Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine,” he counters with a smirk. Naruto huffs with amusement.

“Nice try. I’m not giving up the chance to blow your mind that easily,” he says with a cheeky grin.

“Then why do you think I would?”

Naruto shrugs cheerfully.

“Worth a shot. Oh hey, before I forget,” he says, switching topics without warning like usual. “Do you want a summon?”

Does he want a what?

“Yes,” he answers on instinct, still reeling from the casual way Naruto dropped that bomb shell of an offer. There’s a reason summon contracts are guarded so vehemently.

“Cool,” the idiot says like there’s nothing out of the ordinary about this conversation. “I already asked Sakura-chan and Ino,” he says while unsealing a pen and notebook. “Sakura-chan refused, she wants to sign the Slug Contract. I told her she still could even with having another summon, but she was really adamant about it.”

“It’s a point of pride,” he absently explains, hysterically amused at Naruto apparently handing out summons left and right. “She gets to sign it if she can master a technique Tsunade-sama is teaching her.” What technique he has no idea, but given that it involves her storing away basically all her Yin chakra for the past two years, to the point where she overhauled her entire skill set to power as many techniques with the Yang Release as is possible, it’s something huge.

He’s pretty sure that this technique is going to make her all but invincible. Because Sakura clearly isn’t unstoppable enough already.

“That’s what she said,” Naruto says, taking a seat besides him. “Ino was interested though, but she’s still thinking of what kind of summon she wants. A taijutsu specialist, but she isn’t sure of the details yet.”

The revelation that Naruto isn’t just offering a summon but a _customized_ summon only makes his hysterical amusement grow. It’s so easy to forget that for all the ways he’s an idiot, Naruto is a genius in his own right as well.

Fukasaku letting out another resigned sigh snaps him out of his shock.

“I see we ain’t getting any more work done today,” he says in a clipped voice. Naruto is completely unaffected by his disapproval. “Call me when ya decide to take this seriously, Naruto-chan.”

“Will do,” the idiot says while flipping to a blank page in his notebook. Fukasaku lets out another sigh and dispels himself. Sasuke takes the opportunity to look at Kakashi. Who responds by glancing at Naruto and then giving him a look that’s impressed, proud, and helplessly amused. A mirror to his own feelings.

“So what kind of summon do you want?” Naruto asks. “We can do a reverse summon if you want of course, but if you want something specific, I can do that too.”

“I want a bird,” he answers without hesitation, excitement starting to rise. “One big enough to carry me on its back.”

That would be so cool.

“Want to fly, bastard?” Naruto asks with a smile, acting like that desire is in any way out of the ordinary.

“Who doesn’t?”

Case in point, Naruto has multiple summons for that exact purpose.

Naruto concedes the point with a grin.

“So, a large bird,” he says, writing that down. “What else?”

Sasuke thinks of crows and feels his throat tighten.

“Colorful. It needs to be colorful.”

Naruto lets out a hum that means he knows exactly what turn his thoughts have taken.

He doesn’t ask. He never does. Not about this. It’s one of the things Sasuke appreciates most about him.

“Colorful, got it. What else?”

“What else is possible?” A lot, according to what he wrote, but what exactly are the limits?

“Lots of things,” Naruto says, and then he starts rattling off a seemingly endless list. Fighting styles, chakra natures, species, personality and the amount of experience they have. A lone summon or one that belongs to a clan. Basically everything you can think of can be determined.

Or rather, _Naruto_ can search for basically anything a person can think of.

He really has become a Seal Master, hasn’t he.

Kakashi flips to an earlier part of his novel and rereads it slowly, most of his attention on what Naruto is saying.

“You need to limit yourself to just a few things of course,” Naruto says with the voice of experience. “The more specific you get, the longer it takes to find a summon that fits all your wants. But you also need to be specific enough, you know? Otherwise you get pretty big odds of reeling in someone you don’t want to work with. Or who doesn’t want to work with you.”

“Reel in?” he asks, bemused. Naruto makes it sound like fishing.

“It’s like fishing,” Naruto says, making him snort with laughter. Trust the idiot to confirm his thoughts like that. “The seal is the bait and your chakra is the rod. Oh yeah, heads up, this is going to take a _lot_ of chakra.”

“Will it kill me?” he asks, only half joking. If _Naruto_ says something is going to take a lot of chakra, dying of chakra exhaustion is a very real possibility.

“Not if you reel in your line fast enough,” Naruto says with a cheeky grin. He’s really taking this fishing comparison and running with it.

But then, that’s how all of Naruto’s seals work.

“What if you haven’t, ah. Gotten a bite yet?” Or does that simply not happen?

“Then you try again later,” Naruto says, revealing that it can, in fact, happen. “Bait stays good as long as it doesn’t get bitten.”

It doesn’t, actually. But given that this is a seal, the rules of decay are a little different than normal.

Besides, the point isn’t that real bait can go bad. The point is that Naruto believes his seal won’t go bad until a summon “bites” it. So it won’t.

Naruto owns his seals, body, mind and soul. He actually sucks at using standard seals, or he used to at least, but the seals he designs himself? Those do exactly what he wants them to. Well, the final versions do. The prototypes are a different story.

There have been some very spectacular failures over the years. Sasuke can only imagine how much worse they must’ve become on his trip, when Naruto dove into the time-space manipulation that is summoning. He’s betting Jiraiya had more than a few heart stopping moments when one of Naruto’s creations blew up in his face. Literally so, or worse.

Though if the result is Naruto being able to create contracts for _customized summons_ , well. That’s more than worth a couple of moments of panic. Or a lot of moments. Yeah, he knew Naruto was finding his own summons, but reading about it is completely different from being confronted with it like this.

And Naruto, instead of hoarding his contracts like the trump cards they are, is freely handing them out left and right. His generosity is going to come back and bite him in the ass one day.

Though now that he’s thinking about it.

“Have you offered one to Hinata yet?”

As soon as the question escapes him he realizes he’s made a mistake. Naruto confirms this by giving him a shit eating grin.

“I haven’t. Do you want me to?” the idiot asks in a way that would’ve been innocent if he wasn’t still, you know. Wearing a shit eating grin.

“I figured that if you asked Sakura, you asked her as well,” he counters with a warning look, letting Naruto know he has no issue whatsoever with fighting fire with fire. The idiot chuckles but mercifully doesn’t break their truce.

“I’ll ask her after I finish the seals for you and Ino.”

Sasuke smiles. He doesn’t know for sure if Hinata will accept, but he’d be very surprised if she refuses. Ignoring that Naruto is the one offering it, it’s a customized summon. How cool is that?

The fact that those stuck up pricks she has to call family are going to disapprove only makes the offer even sweeter. Well no, they won’t disapprove of a customized summon, that would be ridiculous.

They’re going to disapprove of the specific summon Hinata is going to pick. She might struggle with doing things her family won’t approve of, but she takes secret pleasure in doing so as well. Well, not quite so secret anymore. The older she gets, the more she lets it show.

“It’ll take longer to make though, I don’t know her as well as you guys.”

While it’s true that Hinata isn’t as close to Naruto as he, Sakura and Ino are by far, they’re definitely friends. Naruto saying he doesn’t know her well enough to create a contract for her reveals that he apparently isn’t handing out contracts to everyone he meets after all.

“And this matters because...” he drawls.

“Because I need to know her really well for the seal.”

At his raised brow, Naruto launches into another explanation. Picking the kind of summon you want is only the first step. The second is to add what kind of person _you_ are. Personality, hopes and dreams, likes and dislikes. It’s all part of the “bait” you cast.

“You need to let them know what kind of person they’re dealing with. It’s a waste of everyone’s time of they meet you and decide that they don’t like you. I mean, that can still happen, but it happens a _lot_ less if you give them a heads up.”

“So you’re just sharing your life story with every passing summon?” he asks, incredulous and seriously reconsidering this whole thing. Sharing his past with random summons is _not_ something he’s comfortable with.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Naruto says with a wave of his hand, soothing some of his worry. “It’s not that they see, like, specific events.”

A tactful way of saying they won’t see his past.

“It’s just a feeling, you know? A sense of who you are. Are you snarky? Cheerful? Brave? Do you value family? Friends? Do you dislike power? Cowardice? Things like that.”

And the last of his worry fades away. That he can live with.

They talk awhile longer, the conversation turning to the contract itself. He doesn’t have any requirements beyond it being a large and colorful bird after all. Well no, he does have one other requirement.

The bird needs to be fast. Very fast. That’s basically all he’d like though. Sure, it would be nice if it’s a wind specialist, or maybe a genjutsu specialist, but it definitely isn’t a requirement.

The contract itself, on the other hand, will require a _lot_ of thought. Yes, the basics are easy, but there’s literally no limit to how much the specifics can vary. There’s also the fact that the summon has an equal say in the contract. The tricky part is finding something you both agree on.

Their conversation is interrupted by the bell ringing. Enhancing his senses, he’s surprised to find who’s at the door.

What is Hinata doing here so late?

“It’s for them,” Kakashi says without halting his reading, responding to Meiri remembering that there exists a world beyond her writing. “Might be for Sasuke in particular,” Kakashi continues with mock innocence, because Kakashi is an asshole.

Meiri, still coming out of her writing haze, needs a moment to process the meaning behind his words. Then she gains a slow and gleeful grin because of course she does.

“Have fun, brat,” she says while he and Naruto make their way to the entrance, her voice all but drowning in innuendo. He rolls his eyes but doesn’t react further, and he completely ignores the snicker the idiot lets out. All of them are being ridiculous.

He opens the door, Naruto standing besides him. As soon as he does, worry spikes.

Hinata looks positively frazzled. She’s tensed up, worrying the inside of her cheek, and her hands are wringing together.

“What’s wrong?” Did something happen to her sister? Her teammates? Neji? Anyone else in her family? Their friends?

Hinata startles before she actually bows, so out of it she’s falling back on excessive manners.

“Good evening, Sasuke, Naruto.”

“Hey, Hinata,” Naruto says but Sasuke is far more focused on what’s making Hinata act like this.

“Hinata, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” she squeaks before blushing with embarrassment at her own reaction. She takes a deep breath and pulls herself together, only the rapid fidgeting of her hands betraying her continued distress. “Nothing– nothing is wrong.”

That would be a lot more believable if she hadn’t stuttered.

“That’s good,” Naruto says with a smile, clearly not fooled by her act either. But he’s trying to put her at ease by acting like nothing unusual is going on. Sasuke is grateful. “Do you want to come in?”

Sasuke mentally slaps himself for forgetting to offer that. Quickly moving aside, he gestures her inside.

Hinata refuses.

“No, I– thank you, but no. I was... I was hoping you might want to take a walk with me?”

The question is aimed at him. It’s hesitant, pleading and almost _fearful_. Stabbing him right in the gut.

“Of course.” Whatever she needs.

Naruto snorts softly, telling him _and you wonder why I think you like her_ , but Sasuke couldn’t care less about that. Right now the only thing on his mind is making sure that Hinata is all right. The fact that she doesn’t react to Naruto’s snort beyond a flicker of her eyes only makes his worry grow.

What happened to her?

When he steps outside, the idiot has the nerve to give him a shit eating grin and, in the exact same voice Meiri used, tells him to _have fun you two_.

Sasuke shuts the door in his face.

“He’s being an idiot,” he explains to Hinata when his action startles and confuses her.

“Ah,” she says and doesn't ask for anything more. Yet another sign that something is seriously wrong.

They start walking. Sasuke lets her pick the route. Which turns out to be the route to their usual park, though it’s obvious that Hinata didn’t consciously decide their destination. She’s moving on autopilot, far more focused on readying herself to spill. Sasuke bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from interrogating her. There’s no need for that. She’ll tell him what’s going on. He only needs to be patient.

“So what’s wrong?”

He sucks at being patient.

“Nothing,” Hinata rushes out, so clearly lying it isn’t even funny. He gives her a look that tells her exactly how much he doesn’t believe her. Then he regrets doing that when she actually _cringes_ , but she takes a deep breath and straightens with determination before he can apologize. “Nothing is wrong, Sasuke.”

She seems sincere, but given that she also keeps looking like a bundle of nerves, never mind that she actually _cringed_ , he isn’t inclined to believe her.

Hinata, realizing that he isn’t convinced, finally starts explaining what’s going on.

“I was talking with Kiba and Shino, telling them that I confessed to Naruto.”

Wait, this is about her confessing to the idiot? Is she hurt by his rejection after all?

The thought makes his stomach sink. He knew her acceptance of what happened was too easy.

“They were really happy for me,” Hinata assures him, misinterpreting his reaction. “But during our talk I realized– that is, they made me realize that... that the reason his rejection didn’t hurt is because...”

“Because...” he says when she doesn't continue, a strange sense of doom creeping up on him.

Hinata takes a deep breath and stops walking. He follows her lead, trying to keep his own nerves from showing. She meets his gaze with determination.

“Because I like someone else.”

She what.

“Oh?” he somehow manages to ask in a normal way. “Who is it?”

Kiba? Shino? Shikamaru? Choji? Someone from her clan?

“I like...”

Hinata falters but then she stubbornly lifts her chin and prepares to say it anyway. Sasuke braces himself for the worst. He doesn’t know what the worst is, but he knows it’s coming.

“I like you, Sasuke.”

She _what?_

Sasuke vaguely realizes that his jaw has gone slack and that he’s staring at her like an idiot, but he’s still struggling to make sense of the words he must’ve misheard.

Except Hinata keeps talking and leaves no doubt that he didn’t, in fact, mishear her.

“I like you. I think I have for a long time now. I just didn’t realize because...”

Because of her crush on the idiot, an absent part of him fills in.

“But I realize it now,” Hinata continues, firm and determined and speaking nothing but the truth. “And I told myself that I wouldn’t– I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. So I’m telling you that I like you. And I was wondering if you would– that is, if you want to...”

All her confidence deserts her, her gaze skittering away from his and her index fingers pushing together. When she speaks, her voice is a whisper that grows more quiet with every word she says.

“Would you... would you maybe like to go out? On a date? With... me?”

Sasuke vaguely realizes that he’s supposed to answer. To his horror, all that escapes him is a strangled sound.

Hinata closes her eyes and slumps with disappointment and hurt.

“You don’t like me like that.”

“I do.”

The words cause a wave of panic, or maybe joy, incredulity, delight, terror, he has no idea. All he can focus on is the sudden realization that it’s true. He _does_ like Hinata like that. He likes her, he wants to date her, he wants her to be _his girlfriend_.

He has no idea how to handle this.

Hinata’s head snaps up and she looks at him with utter disbelief.

“You do?”

And then the veins lining her eyes are bulging, her Byakugan activating, on purpose or accident he isn’t sure, but he’s far more preoccupied with the fact that she’s about to know exactly how he’s feeling and he doesn’t even know how he’s feeling and he thinks he’s happy except he’s also terrified because Hinata likes him and _he likes her back_.

Hinata gains a radiant smile and her cheeks burst into flames. Her hands come up in front of her face with disbelieving delight, and she bounces on the balls of her feet, the movement graceful as always.

He’s suddenly struck by just how beautiful she is. Yes, he’s always aware that she’s extremely pretty, but right now it’s hitting him with an intensity he’s completely unprepared for.

He’s so screwed.

“You do,” she whispers, unable to believe what her Byakugan is telling her. The veins around her eyes recede and she lets out a disbelieving laugh. “You _do_. That’s, uhm, I mean, that is...”

Hinata _giggles_ , the sound bright and beautiful and he is so, so screwed.

“I need to think about this,” he hears himself blurt out, the world seeming distant and strangely out of focus. The only clear thing is Hinata. Hinata, and the red creeping over the edges of his vision.

“Yes, of course, whatever you need,” she rushes out, still all but glowing with happiness. She bounces on her feet again, and he’s suddenly struck by the fact that she’s so happy because of _him_.

Sasuke vaguely realizes that he’s grinning. And blushing. Which is weird, because he kind of feels like crying instead. Or maybe screaming.

“Right, I’m just... yeah.”

And then his feet are carrying him away and Hinata giggles again and he abruptly realizes just how much of a jackass he’s being. He forces himself to halt and to turn around.

“See you later?”

He did not mean for that to come out as a question.

Hinata’s smile becomes even more radiant. The moonlight makes her look soft and almost ethereal, but it’s the crinkles lining her eyes and the faint dimples in her cheeks that draws his attention the most. Hinata is more happy than he’s ever known her to be.

She’s more beautiful than he’s ever known her to be.

So screwed.

“See you later, Sasuke.”

His blush grows worse and this time he hurries away from her in a way he didn’t before. Not quite running but very much wanting to. Another bright giggle follows him as he flees.

The more distance he gains from her, the more his smile fades, until he finally looks as panicked as he feels.

Hinata likes him. Hinata likes him and _he likes her back_. He should feel happy and part of him does, part of him is all but dancing with joy and walking on clouds.

Most of him is terrified.

He likes Hinata. He wants to date her. He wants her to be _his girlfriend_.

The mere idea paralyses him with fear. She can’t be his girlfriend, she just can’t.

Not when just thinking about it makes the world turn red, red, red.

* * *

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

Kakashi disengages a few traps and activates some others, making sure none can slip through the defenses by copying the route he just took. He finishes by activating the wards he forces himself to leave inactive during the day. Ensuring no one can enter without force. Aside from Gai and Tenzo, but they won’t use the keys he gave them unless it’s an emergency.

He shifts his hold on Sasuke, asleep on his back, to a more comfortable position, careful not to wake him. Not difficult to do. Sasuke is exhausted. Will have recovered enough by tomorrow to continue, pushing him _too_ far would only hurt his training. But like every day before this one, he’s been pushed to the brink.

He needs to be pushed if he’s going to have even a chance at surviving the match against Gaara.

Entering their home, he goes to Sasuke’s room, checking up on everyone else in the process. After getting Sasuke into his pajamas and putting him to bed, he makes a beeline for Obito’s room.

The visual confirmation that Obito and Meiri are all right makes all tension rush out of him.

“Hey, Boss,” Akino breathes out, careful not to wake Obito. Bull, visible through the open door that connects Obito’s room to his and Meiri’s, flicks an ear in greeting. He’s sprawled out against Meiri’s back, warming her in his absence.

Kakashi scratches Akino’s favorite spot behind his ears, takes off his gloves, and gently, so very gently, caresses Obito’s cheek.

Obito remains fast asleep, drooling all over his favorite plush. Akino is curled around him, his tail positioned so he can yank Obito onto his back and make a run for it if needed. The sight soothes him further. Obito is safe.

Except he isn’t because he is so _fragile_. Just falling down the wrong way could kill him –

Not going down that route.

“How is he?” he asks Akino, his voice less than a breath.

“Fussy. He misses you. And the pup, but mostly you.”

And Kakashi misses him. Every morning is a struggle to leave.

It’s a struggle he’d lose if Obito was already awake.

It sucks so much that Meiri is pregnant. While he’ll be the first to admit that his worry for Obito and his difficulty in leaving him is an ever present issue, her pregnancy makes it so much harder to deal with those things. That’s without adding in his worry over Meiri herself.

Akino starts reporting what happened during the day. Akino wasn’t present for most of it, his shift only started right before Naruto went to bed, but Urushi and Guruko briefed him on what happened during the day. Well, Guruko did. Urushi and briefings are not compatible in any way.

As Akino fills him in on what happened, he keeps touching Obito. Checking his breathing, taking his pulse, and various other things. Ensuring that he’s in perfect health. Most things he already picked up on through other senses, but verifying it by touch settles him further.

Obito’s knees are scraped. Akino informs him that Obito didn’t even notice it happening. It was caused by him crawling around, not because he fell. And Meiri disinfected the minor, for all intents and purposes irrelevant injury. There’s nothing to worry about. Intellectually he knows that.

Doesn’t stop him from worrying anyway.

Sometimes he wonders if this is how his father felt. If he felt the same fear, the constant worry that something might happen even when he was present. The terror and panic whenever he had to leave.

Kakashi doesn’t think he did. Not like he does.

Father left him. He left him in a way Kakashi is incapable of doing to Obito. He’ll watch over Obito until the day – Obito – he dies. He’ll do the same for his daughter. Even – when – if he loses one of them, he won’t do to the other what his father did to him.

The knowledge is more comforting than he can put into words.

After he’s assured himself that Obito is doing just fine, he gives Akino another scratch behind his ears and moves to Meiri. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he lays one hand on their daughter and, with the most delicate touch possible, he injects a sliver of chakra into Meiri’s system and verifies as best he can that their daughter is all right.

She is.

After checking all of Meiri’s vitals, he finally feels the last of his tension fade away.

Giving Bull another caress, he gets up and inspects their home for anything out of the ordinary, tightens the security to the highest level, and gives Naruto a more thorough inspection as well. Then he lifts his headband and, as fast as he can without sacrificing efficiency, he gives their home a final inspection with Obito's eye.

Even having it open for so short a time makes Obito's eye throb painfully, the drain lingering for several moments even after he's closed it again. He's getting worse.

He won't be able to put off the surgery much longer.

Kakashi pushes those thoughts away. He has enough to worry about already without adding that in as well.

He goes to the bathroom and prepares for bed. When he finishes, Bull gets off the bed. Meiri lets out a protesting sound and moves around a little, reacting to the loss in warmth.

He replaces Bull’s warmth with his own, lying down behind her. Curling around her, he gently positions her so there’s as little strain on her body as possible and so he can immediately grab her without harming their daughter and get them out of harm’s way. One of his hands lays on top of their daughter. His other caresses Meiri’s ribs in a way that will wake her.

If it was up to him he’d let her sleep. She needs it. But Meiri would make him suffer if he doesn’t let her know that he’s back.

Besides. While the part of him that’s constantly worrying over her health wants her to remain asleep, every other part of him wants to wake her.

The ticklish sensation he’s causing, one she’d hate if he were to do it while she was awake, makes Meiri frown. He stops his tickling and switches to caressing her cheek when she starts regaining consciousness.

She turns her head towards him by habit, bleary eyes trying and failing to make sense of what she’s seeing. Her conscious mind still catching up to what’s going on. He tilts his head to better catch the little light in the room. It doesn’t make much of a difference for her ability to see, civilian night vision is awful even under the best of circumstances, but the familiar play of light helps her to consciously register what’s going on. When she does, she slurs out his name in greeting, drowsily lifting a hand with the intention to cover the one he’s still caressing her cheek with. He meets her halfway, twining their fingers together and positioning his wrist so he can best feel her pulse.

“How’s Sas’ke?” she mumbles, not quite awake yet. Her closing her eyes again isn’t helping.

“He’s fine. Tired, but fine.” Making good progress as well. At this rate he’ll be able to perform a sloppy version of the Chidori by the time the finals arrive. His taijutsu will be good enough for him to effectively use it as well. The benefits of him having awakened his Sharingan.

It won’t be enough to kill Gaara. But it might just be enough to incapacitate him. And if it isn’t enough, the lightning manipulation he’s all but shoving down Sasuke’s throat will give him the skill he needs to disrupt the bonds between Gaara’s sand if he gets caught by it. It – won’t – should buy him enough time to allow the match to be called before he’s crushed to death.

Kakashi _hates_ that he isn’t allowed to interfere unless the match is called. He will if he has to, but the consequences won’t be pretty.

If the match is called, it’s a different story. Then he can openly interfere without repercussions. Or Tenzo can. Tenzo is worrying about Sasuke’s first match almost as much as he is. He’s also greatly regretting entering the brats in the Chunin Exams. It was _supposed_ to be a relatively safe opportunity to give them some solo experience, showing them what to expect from future Chunin Exams, where they won’t have the home advantage. Instead it’s turned into this catastrophe.

He forces himself to stop thinking about this. If he doesn’t, he’s going to go insane with worry. Instead he focuses on Meiri’s scent and the warmth of her body against his. On her steady breathing and her strong heart beat. Right now, all of them are fine. Including Sasuke.

His assurance makes Meiri let out a pleased hum, her thoughts clearing a little more. She moves their hands to bring them her lips. He ensures she finds her mark instead of hitting her own nose. Well, tapping her nose, but when she’s pregnant, same difference.

She kisses the back of his hand, the familiar touch relaxing him further.

“And you?”

He nuzzles her hair, making her let out another pleased hum, and tells her the truth.

“Fine now that I’m here.”

“Good.”

He savors the feeling of her lips on his hand and her breath ghosting over his skin a moment longer before posing his own question. The fact that he already knows the answer doesn’t make him want to hear it out loud any less.

“How are you?”

“Tired,” she says wryly, his presence and her drowsy state of mind making this fact more humorous than frustrating. Her amusement is exactly what he needed. “Moody. Horny.”

He smiles, not surprised by her answer. Even without what his nose alone already told him, her libido shot through the roof around this time when she was pregnant with Obito as well. Combined with his own need to stay out of sight, they ended up with recreating the first months of their relationship.

A blindfold is a very good way to get around his need to remain hidden.

“I could take care of that for you,” he offers, generously.

“I prefer to be more awake when having my brain melted.”

“Here I was trying to be generous.”

“Oh yes, no benefit for you at all.”

He grins, their banter lifting his mood as nothing else can. Even half awake, her need to have the final word is strong as ever. Stronger even. Right now she’s literally incapable of filtering herself.

He closes his eye and listens to the comforting rhythm of her and Obito’s breathing. Feels the steady beating of her heart and the faint and subtle presence of their daughter. All of them are fine. All of them are safe.

For now.

At least he doesn’t have to worry about Naruto. The only way he’d face Gaara is if the both of them make it to the finals. While he won’t deny there are reasonable odds of that happening, Naruto can forfeit in a way Sasuke can’t.

Sasuke’s first match is against Gaara. Forfeiting too soon would make Konoha look weak. While Kakashi couldn’t care less about that for once, he does care about the message it would send about Sasuke in specific.

It would send the message that the Last Uchiha is an easy target. That’s a reputation Sasuke can’t afford to have. Not now that he’s awakened his Sharingan.

Fortunately, Naruto doesn’t face the same problem. It doesn’t mean this tournament won’t be dangerous for him, but the danger is manageable. While Neji has more than a few anger issues, Naruto won’t trigger him like someone from the Main House would. Neji won’t try to kill him. Try to beat him, yes, but not kill him. Even without the stern talk he’s undoubtedly gotten from his clan about not making Konoha look weak in front of potential clients, Gai won’t allow Neji to lose himself like that.

He’s grateful that the Third decided to pit Naruto against Neji. He’s even more grateful that they’re the first match of the day.

It means that Sasuke won’t take stupid risks in order to advance in the tournament. There’s no reason for that if it won’t get him in a position of facing Neji. The odds of Neji winning against Naruto were already incredibly low to begin with, but Naruto having somehow roped Jiraiya-sama into letting him sign the Toad Contract _and_ into giving him pointers about sealing, has reduced them to zero. That’s an enormous weight off his shoulders.

It’s going to take a lot of work to make Sasuke let go of his desire to kill Neji. But that’s a problem for later, after – if – he survives the finals.

With any other opponent, he wouldn’t worry about Sasuke dying. Because no other opponent is _a mentally unstable Jinchuriki_. Their alliance with Sand, already existing only in the loosest of terms, is clearly coming to an end. Them sending over Gaara makes that more than clear.

Then there’s Orochimaru infiltrating their defenses like they aren’t even there and inflicting the Cursed Seal on Sasuke. Because why not add another disaster on top of everything else.

“I can hear you worrying,” Meiri lies. Civilians are not known for their observational skills. But she knows him well enough to guess.

Even so.

“You’re an awful liar.”

“And you’re an arrogant bastard.”

Her smile is warm. He kisses the back of her neck, letting her know that he’s fine. Well, as fine as can be under the circumstances.

She’s pregnant. She’s pregnant, the village is filled with foreign ninja because of the Chunin Exam, including the _very obviously_ unhinged Sand Jinchuriki, and Orochimaru infiltrated their defenses and all but wrote his desire to kidnap Sasuke across the sky. Any one of those things would be enough to make him worry like mad, but combined they make him feel as though he’s one step away from a full blown meltdown. It’s made even worse by the need to keep Sasuke isolated, for health, security and political reasons, while simultaneously preparing him to face Gaara. And to put on a good show as well.

Fortunately, Sasuke is dramatic by nature. Him putting on a show won’t be an issue.

Part of him is almost starting to hope that him surviving won’t be either.

Almost.

So yes, he’s handling it. Surprisingly well if he does say so himself. Oh, he’s ramped up the defenses of their home to what even he can’t deny are paranoid levels, ordered Naruto to have the pack guard Meiri and Obito at all times, and all but begged Gai and Tenzo to check up on them every day and to inform him of anything he needs to know the moment he arrives. But overall, he’s keeping it surprisingly together.

Right now, curled around Meiri and their daughter, with Obito near enough to be at his side in an instant, Naruto and Sasuke only a little further away, surrounded by a fortified perimeter, and with Bull and Akino keeping watch, he feels about as relaxed as is possible. The only thing that could improve it is Gai or Tenzo keeping watch as well. That would be asking too much of them though.

His kiss is enough to soothe Meiri’s own worry. But he still says it out loud. Mostly because he could really use another round of banter.

“I’m fine.” Sort of.

She’s right, he’s worrying. Not that much under the circumstances, but the circumstances are extreme. Which is why he could really use another round of banter.

As always, she doesn’t disappoint.

“Fine enough to make me see stars in the morning?”

He grins, but despite his amusement, some worry rises as well.

“You need to sleep.” It’s bad enough that he’s waking her every night. Interrupting her sleep in the morning as well is a step too far.

On the other hand, orgasms are a great way to reduce stress. He wouldn’t be able to draw it out as long as he likes, not by a long shot, but even a quickie would do them both a world of good.

“I need to get laid.”

His grin grows. He’ll never stop being entertained by how blunt she is about this.

“Your own hands no longer cutting it?”

“Not one bit. You’ve ruined me for life.”

Well. He can hardly refuse her request after a compliment like that. True, he’d much prefer to have a quickie now instead of in the morning, but for all that she complained about being horny, she is not in the mood right now. He could change that, but honestly, he isn’t in the mood either. Right now, he just wants to hold her close.

So.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Is that a yes on the making me see stars?” she asks with an even warmer smile.

“Depends on how soon you fall asleep,” he says just to be contrary. And because he really does need her to sleep. Especially if he’s waking her up in too short a time.

Meiri chuckles and snuggles closer. He adjusts his position so she remains under as little strain possible.

“Sleep, here I come.”

Good.

Despite her words, she lets out a soft sigh that means she’s about to say something else. Something that won’t be the light hearted banter from before. He would’ve known that even without the way she pushes even closer and the tightening grip on his hand.

“I can’t wait for this to be over. I miss you.”

He gently tightens his embrace and squeezes her hand back. Assuring her that he’s here now.

“Only eighteen days left.”

Which feels like an eternity. But that isn’t what she needs to hear right now. Neither does he for that matter.

He’s been away on missions that lasted far longer than this. Missions that don’t have the luxury of him returning every night. But she wasn’t pregnant then.

She wasn’t struggling with the reality Naruto and Sasuke now have to face.

He’s struggling with it as well.

Kakashi forces those thoughts away. That way lies an existential crisis he can’t afford to have right now.

“I’ll make sure to leave a lasting impression in the morning,” he quips before she can say anything. A lighter mood is definitely called for.

The amused breath she lets out and the loss of tension lets him know that he’s succeeded. Her reaction makes him relax again as well.

“You better.”

She drops another kiss on the back of his hand. He focuses on her scent and resists the urge to tell her to go to sleep again. That would only start up another round of banter. While part of him would enjoy that, most of him really does need her to sleep.

To his relief, it doesn’t take long for her to do just that. After waiting until she’s under deep enough that she won’t wake again, he allows himself to rest as well.

Things aren’t easy. The opposite. But they’re working through it. They’re doing just fine.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Hinata enters the stage. Hope it was worth the wait x3 
> 
> Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos brighten my day :)
> 
> My [tumblr](https://loekas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
